Parallel Universe
by Synonyma
Summary: Et si Tommy et Alex étaient revenus pour sauver Gibson ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Je ne prétends pas connaître les horreurs vécues par les anciens combattants et cette fiction ne se veut pas être un manque de respect. Ah et les personnages appartiennent à maître Nolan, l'un des meilleurs réalisateurs ever (oui je fangirlise XD ).

Notes: Je voulais juste que Gibson survive. Que quelqu'un retourne le chercher pendant qu'il se noyait. Alors je me suis fait plaisir !

* * *

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Même s'ils tentaient de boucher les nombreux trous percés par les avions nazis, les dommages étaient devenus trop graves pour qu'ils puissent réussir à sauver le bateau. Ils devaient quitter ce navire au plus vite.

Gibson tentait encore de sauver l'épave alors que presque tous les autres étaient sortis de la cale inondée. Alex poussa Tommy vers les escaliers avant d'empoigner violemment Gibson par les épaules en criant _" come on let's go! "_. Sa compréhension de la langue anglaise n'était pas encore tout à fait au point malgré qu'il ait passé la dernière semaine en compagnie de soldats britanniques, mais il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'il était temps de partir.

Il laissa Alex passer devant lui avant de se mettre à le suivre. Lorsqu'il voulut monter le petit escalier qui menait à l'extérieur de la cale, il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était maintenu par quelque chose qui refusait de le laisser partir. Il avait beau tirer de toutes ses forces vers l'avant, mais ses doigts ne parvenaient même pas à toucher l'escalier de bois. Gibson voulut crier à l'aide, mais l'eau le submergeait déjà, couvrant sa bouche et son nez. Le cœur battant, il continuait de battre ses pieds sur le sol du bateau englouti, mais ses bottes ne faisaient que glisser sur la surface trempée. Ses bras continuaient de se battre dans l'eau, mais tous les gestes qu'il faisait étaient vains.

Plus il paniquait et plus son énergie vitale diminuait. La bouche grande ouverte, il avalait des litres d'eau salée qui lui brulaient l'œsophage. Ses poumons réclamaient de l'air et ils lui faisaient tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils pourraient exploser à tous instants. Bientôt, il n'eut même plus la force d'essayer d'attraper l'escalier. Il se rendit à l'évidence. Il était coincé et les autres ne s'étaient pas aperçus de son absence. Après tout, qui allait risquer sa vie pour venir sauver celle d'un _Frog_ , d'un soldat français qui avait quitté son armée pour fuir les atrocités de Dunkerque ? Personne.

Les yeux encore grands ouverts, il ne voyait plus que l'obscurité de cale et les caisses de bois et autres objets qui commençaient à flotter doucement autour de lui. Dans sa tête, il revivait les derniers mois de sa jeune vie en accélérer. Il se revoyait rejoindre les rangs de l'armée française parce qu'il voulait que la folie hitlérienne s'arrête. Il revoyait les larmes sur le visage de sa mère lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il revoyait ses camarades tombés au combat sous les feux meurtriers des Allemands. Puis Dunkerque et sa folie. La plage, le cadavre du soldat britannique et Tommy.

Tommy qui s'accrochait avec lui en dessous du quai en attendant une nouvelle occasion pour quitter cette plage maudite. Tommy lui donnait une gourde d'eau. Tommy qui lui souriait. Tommy à qui il jetait une corde dans l'eau pour qu'il puisse suivre la barque. Tommy qui le défendait face à Alex qui était prêt à le jeter à l'eau pour sauver les autres _mates_.

Gibson ferma les yeux et laissa ses bras flotter au gré de l'eau. Il sentit quelque chose tirer ses vêtements dans son dos, mais il était trop léthargique pour faire quoi que ce soit. Bientôt, une force mystérieuse le propulsa vers l'avant et la seconde d'ensuite il sentit ses narines et sa bouche être libérés de l'emprise de l'eau.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement avant de recracher une bonne tasse d'eau et de prendre une grande inspiration. Il se trouvait toujours dans l'eau, mais il était hors du bateau. À moins d'un mètre de lui se trouvait Tommy qui nageait vers un autre bateau qui se trouvait assez loin, mais qui semblait venir dans leur direction. Plus près d'eux, il y avait un énorme paquebot qui ne semblait pas être en bon état. Malgré son manque de vitalité flagrant, Gibson remarqua plusieurs hommes sauter par-dessus bord tandis que le bateau était penché d'un drôle d'angle.

 _"_ _Come on you fucking frog, follow him!_ _I didn't return in this bloody boat for nothing!_ _"_

Gibson reconnut aussitôt la voix d'Alex malgré ses oreilles bouchées et les nombreux bruits environnants. Il se trouvait juste derrière lui et il lui jetait un regard noir. Le même qu'il lui avait fait quinze minutes plus tôt. De manière instinctive, Gibson se mit à nager dans la même direction que Tommy alors que d'autres soldats faisaient de même. Tous semblaient vouloir embarquer sur le bateau blanc qui flottait doucement comme un mirage au milieu de tout cet enfer. Le visage maculé d'huile noire et le souffle court, Gibson nageait le plus rapidement possible. Bien qu'il n'osait pas regarder le paquebot qui coulait à plusieurs mètres de lui, les bruits qu'il entendait ne laissaient rien présager de bon.

Gibson, Tommy, Alex et d'autres hommes chanceux se firent embarquer à bord du nouveau navire qui était déjà plein à craquer avant qu'une explosion retentisse sur la mer huileuse. Un puissant feu prit naissance au-dessus de l'eau, un spectacle à la fois étonnant et terrifiant. Les cris de ceux qui se retrouvaient prisonniers de ce brasier infernal leur parvenaient sans peine et Gibson ressentit une immense pitié. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'en voir davantage puisqu'ils furent conduits dans la cale par un jeune homme blond qui indiquait aux soldats où se placer.

Le voyage jusqu'à la marina se fit en silence. Les hommes étaient fatigués, trempés, sales et complètement dépassés par les événements. Assis entre Alex et Tommy, Gibson profitait de leur chaleur corporelle pour se réchauffer un peu. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait finalement réussi à échapper à Dunkerque. Il avait souvent frôlé la mort durant cette dernière semaine, mais il avait réussi à survivre malgré tout et il s'estimait plus que chanceux.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque le bateau s'arrêta au port. Un à un, les soldats sortirent du navire en gratifiant les hommes qui les avaient sauvés d'un mot ou d'un geste significatif. Comme à sa bonne habitude, Gibson suivit Tommy et Alex de près.

 _" You should stay here with them "_ , fit Alex en pointant l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années et le plus jeune.

Incertain d'avoir compris ce qu'Alex voulait dire, Gibson regarda Tommy.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

 _" I don't think that's a good idea. "_

 _" Why the hell not? He's a frog for fuck's sake! He can't stay with us!_ _"_ fit Alex à mi-voix.

 _" I know but what's gonna happen to him once he's back in France? "_

 _" He'll go home, I guess. I don't care! He just can't stay with us! "_

 _" He saves our lives many times Alex… I think we kinda own him… "_

 _" Own him?! Really?! We just got back in that bloody ship to save his frog's ass! You don't think that's enough? He's the one who choose to left his companions behind, so he's the one who's gonna have to live with this responsibility, not us!_ _"_

Les yeux de Gibson alternaient entre les deux soldats. Il savait (ou du moins, se doutait fortement) qu'ils parlaient de lui et de ce qu'il allait advenir de sa personne. Si la voix d'Alex était remplie de frustration et de colère, celle de Tommy demeurait calme et compatissante. Ce dernier ne quittait pas Gibson des yeux comme s'il attendait qu'il dise quelque chose.

Bien qu'il fût incapable de prendre part à cette conversation, il ne pouvait pas retourner en France. Du moins, pas tant et aussi longtemps que la guerre n'était pas terminée. Il refusait catégoriquement d'être contraint à vivre sous le régime de Vichy qu'il n'acceptait pas. Il pourrait rejoindre la Résistance, mais étant donné son statut de soldat déserteur, Gibson n'était pas certain d'être le bienvenu. Pour le moment, son nom devait être sur la liste des soldats porté disparu ce qui le mettait dans une position sûre, mais il ignorait quel serait son futur s'il retournait en France. En dépit de son choix de partir plus tôt de Dunkerque, sa véritable place était dans l'armée française. Il était parti uniquement parce qu'il avait eu peur, parce qu'il en avait eu marre d'attendre que les Anglais viennent les sauver à leur tour. Les hommes avaient eu la mission de tenir la ville face aux Allemands pendant que les Anglais se faisaient sauver par Winston Churchill, mais Gibson n'avait pas tenu.

Il comptait tout de même continuer à se battre. Il se faisait la promesse solennelle de ne plus jamais flancher. S'il avait survécu à l'horreur de Dunkerque, il était capable de survivre à tout. Il en était persuadé.

 _" Gibson… What do you want to do?"_ demanda Tommy d'une voix calme. _" Do you want to come with us or you want to go with them?_ _"_

Son index pointa l'homme du bateau et son fils qui regardaient les soldats qui continuaient à son sortir de la cale.

 _" He doesn't understand you anyway. Come on. We gonna miss the train._ _"_

Alex passa son bras autour des épaules de Tommy avant de l'entraîner avec lui dans la direction opposée. Bien qu'il se laissa tirer par son ami, Tommy jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Gibson demeurait immobile parmi la foule de jeunes vétérans qui prenaient tous la direction du train. Son cœur était tiraillé entre l'option de suivre Tommy ou bien de recommencer à zéro en retournant dans son pays natal. S'il retournait en France, il savait qu'il ne pourrait revoir sa mère de sitôt et qu'il devrait se cacher. S'il poursuivait la guerre, ce serait aux côtés d'Anglais qui ne connaîtraient jamais sa véritable identité et qui le prendraient pour un homme muet. Ça, c'était dans le cas où Alex et Tommy acceptaient de préserver sa nationalité jusqu'à la toute fin.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ne vit plus ses deux compagnons habituels que Gibson se mit à courir pour aller les rejoindre. Passant l'étape des différents kiosques qui offraient des objets, de la nourriture ou de l'eau, il zigzagua parmi la foule jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à repérer les deux jeunes hommes. Il s'immisça entre eux avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Tommy et l'autre autour des épaules d'Alex avec un sourire. Surpris, les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard.

 _" So you made your decision… Welcome aboard! "_ fit Tommy en lui souriant.

Alex n'avait pas l'air aussi content que son camarade.

 _" Stay alive this time. There's no way I'm gonna come back for ya twice "_ marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Même s'il n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce qu'Alex venait de dire, Gibson éclata de rire. Il relâcha ses deux amis. Ils se mirent à la file à la suite des autres soldats afin d'embarquer à bord du train passager qui les attendait. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils choisirent l'une des nombreuses cabines fermées où ils se laissèrent choir sur les banquettes confortables. Tommy s'installa pour dormir en position fœtale à la verticale, la tête appuyée contre sa couverture encore roulée. Alex tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et Gibson poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train se mit en route. Gibson se laissa bercer par ce transport terrestre. Il avait oublié la sensation de sécurité que l'on pouvait ressentir à bord d'un tel véhicule. Pour une fois, il ne tanguait pas sur un bateau malmené par les eaux vives et déchaînées qui menaçait de se faire bombarder ou détruire par une vicieuse torpille ennemie. Pour une fois, il pouvait respirer sans avoir peur de perdre le souffle à tout instant. Pour une fois, il pouvait fermer les yeux et se laisser transporter vers l'inconnu.

Il s'endormit avant même de s'en rendre compte. Le silence, le confort, la chaleur et la sécurité dans laquelle il baignait avaient finalement eu raison de lui tout comme la fatigue et l'épuisement physique et émotionnel.

Il se réveiller au petit matin par les rayons du soleil. Le train poursuivait sa route et le décor extérieur avait complètement changé. Gisbon sourit lorsqu'il vit toute la verdure qui défilait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Elle semblait si rayonnante, si vivante et si brillante que ça lui fit chaud au cœur. Ça faisait changement de Dunkerque et sa triste plage dénuée de couleur avec ses hommes aux visages terrorisés.

 _" It's beautiful right ? "_ demanda Tommy qui souriait aussi.

Le sourire de Gibson s'élargit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Alex qui dormait toujours, le visage appuyé contre la fenêtre.

 _" I'm glad you've decide to come with us. I know we can count on you. You can count on us too. Don't worry too much about Alex._ _"_

Encore une fois, Gibson ne saisissait pas tous les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Tommy, mais il se doutait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de positif. En retour, il lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train s'arrêta dans un endroit presque désert. Deux garçons semblaient transporter des caisses de légumes tout juste à côté de la fenêtre du compartiment des trois amis. Alex interpella les gamins et il eut droit à un journal. Tommy fit la lecture d'un texte qui semblait être adressé à la population et qui concernait les combats qui avaient eu lieu à Dunkerque. Bien que Gibson ne comprit qu'un nom et qu'un mot ou deux, l'expression des deux autres semblait en dire long concernant cette nouvelle. Il regarda Alex et Tommy tour à tour, mais il ne lisait que de la fatigue dans leurs yeux.

 _" We shall never surrender. "_

Le train se remit en marche et le silence fut de retour dans la cabine. Alex et Tommy se contentaient de regarder à l'extérieur tandis que Gibson feuilletait le journal à la recherche de nouvelles sur la France ou autre chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il trouva bien un article ou deux, mais il ne parvient pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait ce qui était assez frustrant. Il allait devoir faire des efforts pour s'approprier l'anglais. Au moins, la comprendre à défaut de pouvoir la parler. S'il prononçait un mot dans la langue de Shakespeare, il serait aussitôt trahi par son accent, mais la compréhension serait déjà quelque chose d'important dans son cas.

Environ deux heures plus tard, le train se mit à ralentir. Bientôt, ils aperçurent des visages inconnus à l'extérieur. Ils venaient d'arriver dans une gare. Plus le train perdait de la vitesse et plus les gens semblaient vouloir se rapprocher des fenêtres. Ils avaient tous un sourire sur les lèvres et plusieurs d'entre eux applaudissaient chaudement l'arrivée des vétérans de Dunkerque. Certains venaient même cogner gentiment contre la vitre en espérant pouvoir saluer les héros britanniques.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard, incertains de ce qui tout ceci signifiait. Lorsqu'un homme courut à la fenêtre de leur cabine pour leur offrir des bouteilles de bière et des fruits, Alex n'hésita pas une seconde pour s'emparer de ce butin.

 _" Thanks mate! "_ s'exclama-t-il à l'homme avant de distribuer les cadeaux à ses camarades.

Ils se mirent tous les trois à sourire en gratifiant les passants qui continuaient d'affluer aux fenêtres avec un signe de la main. Ils avaient l'air si heureux et si reconnaissants que Gibson était certain que ces gens avaient été désinformés. À ses yeux, Dunkerque avait été un désastre sur tous les plans pour les Alliés. Non seulement ils avaient perdu du terrain, mais en plus ils avaient perdu beaucoup d'hommes en attendant les secours. Sans parler de ses compagnons français qui étaient toujours prisonniers de cette terrible ville…

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à cette pensée. Pendant qu'il avait le loisir et le luxe d'être au chaud dans un train avec des gens qui l'accueillaient comme un héros, ses frères d'armes étaient toujours à Dunkerque à essayer de défendre le territoire comme ils le pouvaient. Il ressentit une immense culpabilité à cette idée et il reposa aussitôt sa bouteille et sa pomme sur la table qui trônait entre les deux banquettes.

Le train s'immobilisa complètement et un chaos prit naissance dans le corridor. Les hommes étaient sortis de leur cabine en chantant et en poussant des cris de victoire tout en se pressant les uns contre les autres. Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir rejoindre le bain de foule qui continuait d'affluer autour du train.

Ce fut aussi le cas d'Alex et de Tommy qui pressèrent Gibson afin qu'il se lève.

 _" Come on mate get up!_ _Let's go celebrate! "_ s'exclama Alex en le tirant par le bras.

C'est avec une boule dans la gorge que Gibson suivit ses camarades en dehors du train.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Ils avaient été accueillis comme de véritables héros à la sortie du train. Hommes, femmes et enfants s'étaient rassemblés autour des jeunes vétérans qui scandaient leur victoire sur le miraculeux sauvetage de Dunkerque. Pour une fois, les soldats souriaient et leurs yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Ils acceptèrent avec joie les nombreuses accolades, baisers et cadeaux offerts par la population. Le bonheur était au rendez-vous tandis que les gestes de remerciements fusaient de toute part.

Ils étaient tous heureux.

Sauf Gibson.

Il se laissa envahir par cette vague d'affection, mais contrairement aux autres il avait du mal à sourire. Il serra la main des hommes sans grande conviction. Il offrit des câlins dénués de compassion aux enfants qui courraient vers lui les bras grands ouverts. Il se laissa embrasser par les jeunes femmes qui se pressaient contre lui sans retourner de baisers. Il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à accepter les différents gestes de bonté qui lui étaient offerts. Il se sentait comme un intrus parmi cette foule uniquement constituée d'Anglais. La culpabilité et les remords lui dévoraient l'esprit. Il était comme un zombie qui continuait de suivre Tommy et Alex, enfermé dans un monde à part.

 _" I just want to take a photo of you guys!_ _"_ dit un homme en s'approchant du trio. _" It's for the local newspaper! "_

Gibson ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que l'homme s'adressait à eux. Il se laissa faire par Alex qui passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules tout en se rapprochant de lui. Lorsque Tommy se positionna de l'autre côté, Gibson aperçut l'appareil que tenait l'homme entre ses mains et il eut un mouvement brusque vers l'arrière en secouant la tête. L'homme poussa aussitôt une exclamation de surprise.

 _" What's wrong mate?_ _It's just a camera, don't worry! Everybody will know you're a hero!_ _"_

Sans comprendre ce que racontait l'homme, Gibson continua de secouer la tête tout en se reculant pour être certain de se fondre dans le décor afin de ne pas apparaître sur la photographie. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver sur un portrait et ainsi se faire reconnaître par quelqu'un de l'armée ou du peuple français.

Tommy et Alex avaient tous les deux tourné la tête vers lui. Si Tommy avait un regard plein de compassion, Alex fronça les sourcils.

 _" He's camera shy "_ fit Alex à l'intention de l'homme.

 _" It's a damn shame. Well alright boys, give me your brightest smile!_ _"_

Gibson observa ses deux amis combler l'espace qu'il avait laissé entre eux. Bras dessus-dessous, ils offrirent leur plus beau sourire à la caméra qui s'élevait devant eux.

 _" And… There you go! Thanks a lot guys!_ _"_

L'homme reparti de son côté après avoir serré la main des deux jeunes hommes et Gibson les rejoignit.

 _" You need to stop this if you really want to stay with us. Act like a normal guy or you will attract too much attention. "_ murmura Alex en attrapant Gibson par le bras.

 _" I'm sure he did not mean to. He probably just wants to preserve his identity. Give him a break "_ fit Tommy à l'égard d'Alex.

 _" And you need to stop protecting him. You're not his mother for God sake!_ _"_

La tension était palpable entre les amis et Gibson se sentit encore plus coupable.

\- Stop, fit-il à voix basse avec un accent très français. Come on.

Il se libéra de l'emprise d'Alex avant de les pousser gentiment vers la foule qui continuait d'acclamer les vétérans.

Plus tard durant la journée, les soldats furent conduits à un camp de fortune installé par l'armée dans un stade de la région. Les hommes en profitèrent pour prendre un bon repas chaud, prendre une douche et changer d'uniforme. Lorsque Gibson reçut ses vêtements tout neufs, il serra ses tags militaires dans sa main tout en ayant une pensée pour le véritable Gibson dont il avait volé l'identité. Il était déjà mort lorsqu'il l'avait découvert sur la plage et il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le dépouiller de peur de se faire surprendre par l'un des camarades du défunt. L'angoisse et l'urgence l'avaient poussé à se réfugier dans la peau d'un autre. Il avait agi sans vraiment réfléchir tandis qu'il avait été mené par son instinct de survie. Avec le recul, il commençait sérieusement à regretter ce geste. Il avait été égoïste non seulement envers ce jeune soldat mort au combat, mais aussi envers Tommy et Alex à qui il avait dû cacher la vérité. Il avait été reconnaissant que Tommy ne pose aucune question et il avait détesté Alex pour vouloir le sacrifier alors que lui n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour les laisser sortir du bateau dans lequel ils avaient été prisonniers après l'attaque d'une torpille ennemie.

Il avait également été égoïste envers son peuple et envers ses compagnons avec qui il s'était battu et qui lui avaient accordé leur confiance. Ces mauvaises pensées ne cessaient de le hanter et il ne parvenait pas à s'en départir malgré l'agréable journée qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait remplacer sa traitrise, peu importe ce qu'il ferait.

Il termina de s'habiller avant de rejoindre ses amis qui discutaient avec d'autres vétérans. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Tommy lui fit un sourire.

 _" The mates wants to go out in town, just to get a beer or two._ _Wanna come? "_ lui demanda-t-il.

 _" Of course he wants to come!_ _"_ répondit Alex avant même que Gibson ait le temps de saisir ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

Encore une fois, Gibson se laissa entraîner par la bonne humeur de ses amis qui le guidèrent jusque dans un pub plein à craquer. La lumière était tamisée et une fumée perpétuelle à l'odeur de cigarette habitait les lieux. Les tables étaient déjà toutes occupées par des soldats qui buvaient des chopes de bière à grandes gorgées. Le comptoir à commandes était également très achalandé par des militaires assoiffés qui fouillaient dans leurs poches à la recherche de monnaie tandis que d'autres bougeaient les bras dans tous les sens afin d'avoir l'attention du barman débordé. Quelques hommes s'étaient improvisé une piste de danse et ils n'hésitaient pas à inviter les jolies demoiselles qui se trouvaient à proximité. La fête battait son plein tandis que le brouhaha, les rires et la musique offraient un environnement sonore propice aux célébrations.

Ils venaient à peine d'entrer dans l'endroit qu'ils furent séparés des autres avec qui ils avaient fait la route. Les trois amis se retrouvèrent seuls sur le pas de la porte et ils hésitaient à avancer plus loin, comme s'ils ignoraient par où commencer.

 _" I'll buy us beers. Get a table if you can "_ fit Alex d'une voix forte avant de partir en direction du comptoir.

Tommy fit signe à Gibson de le suivre avant de se rendre vers le fond du pub à la recherche d'une table disponible. Après quelques recherches, ils trouvèrent trois tabourets sur lesquels s'asseoir à défaut d'avoir une véritable table. Ils les installèrent contre un mur afin de pouvoir s'adosser et ils attendirent Alex. Celui-ci se pointa quelques minutes plus tard avec trois énormes verres bien remplis. Il en distribua un à Tommy et offrit le second à Gibson avant de prendre place sur le tabouret restant.

 _" Cheers! "_ dit joyeusement Alex avant de lever son verre et de prendre une bonne gorgée de bière.

 _" Cheers! "_ répéta Tommy avant d'imiter le geste de son ami.

Gibson leva son verre dans le vide, mais il ne parvient pas à boire une seule goutte. Il regarda plutôt les deux autres qui buvaient leur boisson avec dévotion. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à laisser la bonne humeur le gagner en dépit du contexte dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ignorait si cette culpabilité finirait par partir un jour ou s'il serait capable de pouvoir reprendre goût à la vie après l'épisode de Dunkerque.

Une jeune femme s'approcha du trio avant de se planter devant Alex qui abaissa aussitôt son verre.

 _" Hi "_ fit-elle à son adresse avec un sourire charmeur.

 _" Hello gorgeous "_ répondit aussitôt Alex.

 _" Wanna dance? "_

 _" It will be my pleasure "_

Il termina son verre avant de le donner à Tommy et de se lever. Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme avant de l'entraîner vers la piste de danse.

Tommy et Gibson observèrent le couple se former parmi les autres. Les deux partenaires se mirent à bouger au rythme de la musique tandis qu'ils échangeaient un regard complice. Alex posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme alors qu'elle l'attirait un peu plus contre elle. Tommy baissa la tête devant ces accolades et Gibson remarqua ce geste. Il ignorait si c'était parce que lui aussi aurait voulu une cavalière ou s'il était simplement…

Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsqu'une autre jeune femme se positionna devant lui.

 _" Hello! How are you soldier?_ _"_ lui demanda-t-elle.

Pour toutes réponses, Gibson lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de jeter un regard à Tommy afin d'obtenir de l'aide.

 _" Are you gonna buy me a beer or take me to dance, hmm?_ _"_

 _" He's mute "_ répondit aussitôt Tommy.

L'expression de la demoiselle changea aussitôt pour une moue compatissante.

 _" Really?! Oh poor baby… Maybe I can help you find your tongue again…_ _"_

La seconde d'ensuite, la jeune femme s'assit sur les cuisses de Gibson et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Avant même que Gibson réalise ce qu'il se passait réellement, elle approcha dangereusement son visage du sien en fermant les yeux.

Il la repoussa d'un mouvement surpris et légèrement brusque. Sous la force de l'impact, la jeune femme fût aussitôt remise sur ses pieds et ses talons menacèrent de la faire tomber. Son visage exprima d'abord de la surprise avant de rapidement se transformer en expression de colère.

 _" What the…?! Are you out of your mind?! This is not a way to treat a lady like me!_ _"_

Sa voix nasillarde résonnait dans les oreilles de Gibson qui s'était levé de son tabouret. Ignorant complètement celle qui pestait, il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule qui inondait le pub. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie et c'était de sortir de cet endroit qui lui donnait mal à la tête.

 _" Oh, because you're deaf too?!_ _"_ cria-t-elle parmi le brouhaha.

Il entendit la voix de Tommy, mais il ignorait si les mots s'adressaient à lui ou à elle. De toute manière ça ne changeait rien parce qu'il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce que l'un ou l'autre racontait. Il avait besoin de silence, de tranquillité et de paix.

Il déposa son verre encore plein sur la table située à l'entrée avant de sortir du pub trop bruyant. Il vit aussitôt trois soldats qui fumaient tout juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Ceux-ci étaient beaucoup trop souls pour même se rendre compte de son existence. Gibson passa à côté d'eux sans faire de cérémonie avant de se diriger vers le côté de la petite bâtisse afin d'être à l'abri du vent frais qui balayait la ville.

 _" Gibson, wait! "_

Il reconnut la voix de Tommy et il se retourna aussitôt pour le voir courir dans sa direction.

 _" I'm sorry about what happened._ _She was clearly drunk "_ fit Tommy en le suivant dans la pénombre du bâtiment.

Gibson s'adossa contre le mur en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Il aurait préféré que Tommy ne le suive pas et qu'il poursuive la fête sans lui. Il aurait voulu être seul pour une fois, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas parvenir à le faire comprendre à son ami. Au lieu de ça, il poussa un soupir et Tommy fronça les sourcils.

 _" What's wrong mate? Since we're here, you've been acting weird. British people can be a little bit weird sometimes, but we are good people you know?_ _Don't let a bird scare you like that! "_

Pour toutes réponses, Gibson regarda Tommy droit dans les yeux. Il espérait lui faire passer le message, lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de solitude. Sauf qu'au lieu de rebrousser chemin, Tommy resta planté là et il ouvrit la bouche de nouveau.

 _" It's not that, isn't it? Come on, just spit it out. I probably won't understand a word, but at least it will set you free a little bit._ _"_

Une lueur de compassion passa sur le visage de son ami et Gibson baissa aussitôt les yeux. Il ignorait ce que Tommy attendait de lui, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il attendait quelque chose.

 _" Come on mate just sp…_ _"_

\- J'en ai marre ! coupa Gibson d'une voix un peu trop forte.

 _" Woah careful mate, careful! "_ fit Tommy à voix basse en faisant un geste avec ses mains.

Gibson comprit aussitôt qu'il devait baisser la voix et il se rendit compte de son erreur. D'un geste instinctif, il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas été entendu par les trois jeunes hommes qui fumaient à l'extérieur du pub. Ceux-ci avaient disparu. Ils avaient probablement terminé leur cigarette et ils étaient retournés faire la fête. Gibson poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de recentrer son attention sur Tommy.

\- J'en ai marre, reprit-il à voix basse. J'en ai marre de me faire traiter comme un héros alors que je ne suis qu'un putain de déserteur. Un lâche. Un putain de traître. J'ai abandonné mes amis qui se battent encore à Dunkerque alors que moi je suis traité comme un putain de roi. Je n'arrête pas de penser à eux, à ce qu'ils font. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont sauvés ou s'ils vont être sauvés et ça me fait peur. Je ne mérite pas d'être ici, je n'aurais jamais dû vous suivre. J'aurais dû crever dans ce putain de bateau. C'était mon destin et je l'avais accepté, mais vous êtes venus me sauver. Merde !

Sa voix tremblait. Ses mains aussi.

D'un geste rapide, il ébouriffa ses cheveux tout en relâchant son souffle. Puis, il regarda Tommy droit dans les yeux une fois de plus. Ce dernier semblait totalement surpris, mais la compassion qu'il avait vue quelques secondes plus tôt était toujours là. Il n'avait sûrement rien compris à ce que Gibson venait de raconter, mais le simple fait qu'il soit demeuré silencieux et qu'il l'ait écouté faisait énormément de bien au Français qui se sentait déjà plus léger.

\- Désolé…

 _" Don't be. Yeah_ desole _is one of the few words I know in French. Look, I know it must be pretty tough for you right now but hold on, yeah? I mean… You're here, I'm here, Alex's here… We all survive Dunkirk and it's kind of a miracle so… Just hold on to this, to the fact that if you're here with us it's because you are one lucky bastard, alright? Don't be too hard on yourself. I mean… If you're weren't there, I would be long dead. Maybe I will see my mom again some day. Thanks to you._ _"_

Tommy lui offrit un sourire sincère et Gibson sourit à son tour. La voix de son ami était restée calme et douce et ses yeux n'avaient jamais quitté les siens. Même s'il n'avait pas tout à fait compris les paroles de Tommy, Gibson avait ressenti une certaine gratitude s'établir entre eux. Une réelle connexion était née et au plus profond de son cœur, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Tommy, peu importe la situation. Il le soutiendrait jusqu'à la toute fin et Gibson était prêt à faire pareil pour lui. Il n'avait pas oublié la manière dont Tommy l'avait accepté dès les premières secondes de leur rencontre fortuite avant même qu'il ne connaisse à véritable identité. À ses yeux, ça méritait tout le respect du monde.

Tandis qu'ils restaient tous les deux là à se contempler dans la pénombre, une voix familière vient briser la bulle qui s'était formée autour d'eux.

 _" What the fuck are you two doing here?! I've been searching everywhere for ya!_ _"_

Alex s'était immiscé entre eux. Son visage était barbouillé de rouge à lèvres, ce qui ne lui donnait pas un air très sérieux. Le sourire de Gibson s'élargit et Tommy eut un petit rire.

 _" We just got out to get some air. And you? Where's your bird? "_

 _" Oh she's gone now. But she gave me her address. I guess I have to start writing letters…_ _The problem is I don't like to write so… "_

Alex sortit un petit papier de sa poche avant de le déchirer en morceaux. Les débris tombèrent sur le sol et Tommy secoua lentement la tête.

 _" You're really charming Alex… The poor girl's gonna wait all her life to have news from you. "_

 _" Even my mom doesn't have any news from me. Why should I write to a girl who I don't even remember the name?_ _"_

Il haussa les épaules et Tommy continua de secouer la tête tandis que Gibson eut un petit rire.

 _" Come on mates, let's go back to the camp. I heard we gonna have one hell of a speech tomorrow morning. "_ annonça Alex.

 _" Yeah we can't say no to a good night sleep I guess._ _"_

Tommy passa son bras autour des épaules de Gibson avant de prendre le chemin du retour vers le camp. Alex les suivit d'un pas nonchalant.

Le lendemain, les trois jeunes hommes seraient confrontés à leur futur destin.

Mais pour le moment, ils pouvaient bien profiter d'une véritable nuit de repos.


	3. Chapter 3

Aux petites heures le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé, les soldats se firent brusquement réveiller par un tintamarre causé par un homme en particulier. Ce dernier jouait l'air de la chanson _We're Going to Hang out the Washing on the Siegfried Line_ à la trompette. L'instrument était intelligemment tenu devant un micro et la musique était diffusée en simultané dans tous les haut-parleurs qui se trouvaient partout à l'intérieur du stade.

Gibson ouvrit un œil, puis un autre. Il se redressa aussitôt dans son lit et il remarqua que ses amis n'avaient pas été aussi vifs que lui à se lever. Tommy serrait son oreiller à deux mains autour de sa tête, couvrant ainsi ses oreilles. De son côté, Alex semblait être de mauvaise humeur. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais ses sourcils froncés en disaient long sur ce qu'il pensait.

 _" For fuck's sake! I hate this bloody song!_ _"_ s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rageuse.

Un homme passait entre les lits en frappant sur une vieille casserole à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois en hurlant : _" let's go boys get up! "._ Ceux qui ne se levaient toujours pas après son passage se faisaient secouer comme des pruniers par un second homme qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à exécuter sa tâche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les hommes étaient tous réunis au milieu du terrain. Tous sans exception étaient complètement dépeignés et ils avaient tous de petits yeux. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient encore la gueule de bois et peinaient à se tenir droit malgré l'ordre de former des rangs serrés. Certains ne portaient que des pantalons alors que d'autres avaient dormi dans leur uniforme. Quelques-uns étaient encore confortablement enroulés dans leur couverture, cachant ainsi toutes les parties de leur corps sauf leur tête.

Qu'ils soient complètement éveillés ou non, le silence était de retour dans le stade. Les soldats attendaient patiemment que l'homme debout sur l'estrade de fortune débute son discours. Pour l'instant, il regardait les visages fatigués qui se tenaient devant lui avec un air sérieux. Gibson eut l'impression qu'il prit le temps de regarder chacun des militaires avant qu'il ne prenne finalement la parole.

 _" Congratulations gentlemen. You made it back, thanks to all the courageous civilians who risked their lives to save yours. I hope you thanked each and everyone of them. For those who don't know, we're currently trying to save our French lads who fought like true warriors. Many of them have been captured by the Germans, but we still try to bring them back here, as many as we can. Thank them too if you ever see them. They have played their part in the success of your escape._ _"_

Gibson comprit au moins trois mots : _French_ , _captured_ , _Germans_. Ce fut assez pour qu'il ait envie de se mettre à crier sur place. Au lieu de cela, il ravala sa tristesse et il serra les poings. Il vit Tommy tourner la tête vers lui, mais il l'ignora.

 _" You will all have the permission to go home for a few days, but it will be for next week. Until then, we need you. To quote our Prime Minister, wars are not won by evacuations. This war isn't over yet. It is far from over and if we want to win, we have to fight. You have to fight if you want to preserve this beautiful country and culture of yours. This is our duty. Many combats are in preparation depending on the next moves of our enemies._ _"_

L'homme marqua une pause dans son discours et il observa quelques visages une fois de plus. Certains des soldats semblaient retenir leur souffle comme s'ils redoutaient la suite des événements. Gibson gardait son attention et sa concentration sur l'homme. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie à présent : celle de pouvoir éclater la gueule à ces salauds d'Allemands.

 _" This is why there's gonna be no vacation for you this week, gentlemen. You're gonna do boot camp until further instructions. We want you to be stronger, faster and better than the enemy and it's starts right now. You have an hour to wash, dress and chow. In exactly one hour I want each and everyone of you to come back here to form ranks again._ _Is that clear? "_

 _" Yes sir! "_ répondirent les soldats à l'unisson.

L'homme sur l'estrade offrit un salut officiel à ses soldats qui répondirent aussitôt de la même manière. Après quoi, il les laissa vaquer à leurs occupations. Les rangs se transformèrent en petits groupes d'individus qui se réunissaient pour savoir s'ils commençaient par la douche ou le petit déjeuner.

 _" Let's start with the food._ _I'm starving "_ proposa Alex.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table où on leur offrait de la nourriture, Tommy se rapprocha de Gibson.

 _" I'm so sorry for what he said about the French ... You must be so angry right now. But you know what? We're gonna do as he said and we're gonna kick some Germans butts, yeah?_ _"_

Il avait murmuré ces paroles au creux de son oreille. Gibson lui jeta un regard. Tommy leva ses mains. L'une d'entre elles se referma en un poing avant qu'elle n'aille frapper dans la paume de l'autre. Il répéta ce geste avec confiance et ses yeux brillaient d'une excitation particulière.

 _" For Dunkirk and for all the friends we've lost "_ rajouta-t-il.

Gibson hocha la tête avant d'imiter le geste de Tommy. Il ressentait un besoin de vengeance au plus profond de son cœur pour tous ses frères d'armes qui avaient été tués ou fait prisonnier par les Allemands. Il aurait pu être l'un d'entre eux, mais maintenant qu'il était sain et sauf, il pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose pour les sauver. Ou du moins pour pouvoir éliminer le plus d'ennemis possible. L'Axe était puissante, mais les Alliés n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot et ça, Gibson le savait.

Après avoir terminé de manger et de s'habiller, le trio rejoignit les autres hommes qui attendaient déjà au milieu du terrain. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reçurent l'ordre de se mettre en route pour le camp d'entraînement qui était situé à l'autre bout de la ville. Ils marchèrent donc des kilomètres et des kilomètres dans la ville à la queue leu leu d'un air droit et sérieux. En entendant les bottes marteler le sol d'un rythme parfait, quelques habitants curieux étaient accourus à leurs fenêtres pour les regarder défiler. D'autres s'arrêtaient pour les regarder passer et leur envoyaient des gestes de la main, mais les hommes ne firent pas attention.

Le temps des reconnaissances était terminé et ils savaient qu'ils devaient passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant. Les hommes étaient motivés à se dépasser afin de poursuivre cette guerre et de faire une différence pour leur pays et pour ce qu'ils croyaient être justes.

Cette première journée au camp fut loin d'être facile. Après avoir passé plusieurs jours sur la plage de Dunkerque à attendre les secours, leurs muscles manquaient cruellement d'exercices et d'entraînement. On les fit courir sous la chaleur du soleil du mois de juin avec tout leur équipement. On leur fit escalader des murets de bois à l'aide d'une corde qui irrita leurs paumes nues. On les fit ramper dans la terre en dessous de barbelés qui menaçaient de leur lacérer le visage à tout moment. On leur fit faire des pompes jusqu'à ce que leurs bras s'écroulent sous leur poids. Puis, ils firent encore des tours de piste sous les hurlements de leurs supérieurs qui insultaient leurs performances médiocres. Une fois qu'ils complétèrent le nombre de tours requis, ils purent reprendre le retour du chemin. Cette fois-ci les hommes eurent l'air un peu moins droits qu'en début de matinée tandis qu'ils essayaient de maintenir le rythme imposé par leurs supérieurs. Heureusement, les habitants étaient tous rentrés chez eux et ils n'eurent pas à voir leurs mines fatiguées et meurtries.

Gibson avait déjà vécu des entraînements similaires avec son armée, mais il ne se souvenait pas à quel point c'était difficile et exigeant. Il savait que tout serait à recommencer le lendemain, mais il gardait en tête son objectif de pouvoir faire honneur à ses frères Français.

Ce soir-là, les hommes eurent l'autorisation de prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir s'ils le souhaitaient. Gibson ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de se diriger vers l'endroit tout indiqué. Tommy se mit à le suivre, mais Alex resta en retrait.

 _" I'm gonna go sleep. I'll wash myself tomorrow._ _"_ fit-il avec un signe de la main.

 _" Alright, goodnight then! "_ dit Tommy.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, Tommy se rapprocha de Gibson.

 _" Hey mate I just want to know… What's your name? I mean…_ _Your real name…? "_ demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Gibson ne comprit pas la demande et il fronça les sourcils. Devant son absence de réponse, Tommy jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait puis il posa une main sur son torse.

 _" Me, I'm Tommy. Tommy is my name._ _Now, what's yours? "_

Tommy le pointa en même temps qu'il posa sa question et Gibson compris aussitôt. Tout comme venait de le faire son ami, il s'assura de ne pas être vu ou entendu par les autres.

\- Gabriel, répondit-il à mi-voix en se pointant de l'index.

Tommy eut un sourire et il tendit la main. Gibson la serra aussitôt en souriant aussi.

 _" It's nice to meet you Gabriel._ _"_

\- Enchanté, fit Gibson le plus naturellement du monde.

Ils eurent un petit rire avant de briser leur poigné de main.

 _" Look, I was thinking about the permission thing and since you can't go to your home I was thinking maybe you can come to my house? My mom is a really good cook and I'm pretty sure she will be pleased to have a little help around the house._ _What do you think? "_

Gibson fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension une fois de plus. Il comprenait le terme permission puisque c'était le même mot en français. _House_ , _mom_ , _help_ … Tommy était-il en train de l'inviter chez lui ?

\- Moi… Chez toi… ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine en se pointant d'abord avant de pointer son ami.

 _" Yes! That's it! Wanna come?_ _"_

Pour toute réponse, Gibson hocha lentement la tête tandis qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. S'il pouvait échapper au camp pour quelques jours, il était certainement prêt à suivre Tommy dans sa famille. Il savait qu'il serait en sécurité près de lui et qu'il trouverait le moyen de préserver son identité face à ses parents. De plus, cela lui permettrait de voir un peu plus de pays tout en pouvant prendre un peu de repos de cette foutue guerre.

 _" You won't regret it, I promise!_ _"_

\- Merci. C'est très gentil.

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier sourire avant de prendre leur douche et de regagner leur lit respectif.

Gibson tomba rapidement endormi après cette journée épuisante. Cette nuit-là, il fit des cauchemars dans lesquels ses anciens frères d'armes venaient le hanter. Il reconnut chacun d'entre eux. Pierre, Jean, André, René, Marcel et encore plusieurs autres. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus exactement comme Gibson les avait jadis connus. Ils étaient devenus des corps putrides en décomposition et leurs blessures sanglantes imposées par les ennemis étaient encore bien visibles. Leurs mines étaient tristes, affreuses et terrifiantes. En dépit de son horreur et de sa peur, Gibson éprouvait une immense pitié envers eux, mais surtout beaucoup de culpabilité. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu leur demander pardon, les fantômes se mirent à le poursuivre dans les rues de Dunkerque en lui jetant des pierres à la figure en le traitant de lâche et de traitre. Gibson se retrouva rapidement dans un cul-de-sac sans issue dans lequel il implora encore ses amis de l'épargner. Malgré ses supplications, la lapidation se poursuivit sans relâche. Au moment de rendre son dernier souffle, Gibson s'éveilla en sursaut.

Trempé de sueur et complètement perdu, il jeta rapidement des coups d'œil autour de lui pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait toujours au stade. Sur le lit d'à côté, Tommy se redressa lentement.

 _" Are you alright mate? "_ demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Gibson hocha lentement la tête avant de s'essuyer le front du revers de la main.

 _" Bad dreams right? They keep me up too._ _"_

Tommy semblait complètement épuisé et Gibson devina qu'il n'avait pas dû fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il trouva tout de même la force de sourire tandis qu'il se recouchait lentement sur son matelas. Malgré ses cheveux en bataille et les cernes bleutés qui s'étaient dessinés en dessous de ses yeux, il avait l'air toujours aussi sage et aussi serin. Comme si rien ne pouvait venir le perturber. Gibson savait que c'était faux, mais il aimait se raccrocher à cette idée. Il ne souhaitait que le meilleur pour cet être qu'il considérait plus qu'un simple ami. Il savait que si quelque chose de grave arrivait à Tommy, il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Ils étaient liés depuis leur première rencontre et absolument rien ni personne ne pouvait changer ce fait indéniable. C'était un lien étrange et inexplicable, mais qui avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Il se sentait en sécurité lorsqu'il était près de lui. À ses côtés il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout affronter et c'était en partie vrai. Si Gibson avait survécu à Dunkerque, c'était en partie grâce à la présence de Tommy qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Que ce soit sur terre ou sur mer, il avait été à ses côtés à chaque instant.

Gibson se recoucha à son tour sans jamais quitter Tommy des yeux. Dans la lueur du petit matin, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en silence. Le temps semblait se suspendre tandis qu'ils se détaillaient l'un l'autre comme s'ils se regardaient réellement pour la première fois. Chaque petite particularité du visage de l'Anglais semblait vouloir s'ancrer dans la mémoire de Gibson comme s'il avait peur d'oublier un jour celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il observa les iris bleutés de Tommy avant de s'y perdre complètement.

Il se redressa violemment lorsque le même air joué la vieille se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs situés au-dessus de leurs têtes. Face à sa réaction, Tommy éclata de rire et Gibson sourit aussitôt.

 _" Not that shitty song again…_ _"_ se plaignit Alex d'une voix endormie.

Tommy et Gibson échangèrent un regard complice avant de se lever.

Durant cette deuxième journée au camp, les hommes eurent le loisir de pouvoir s'entraîner avec diverses armes à feu. Ils réapprirent à démonter et remonter une arme dans des temps record. Ils passèrent la majeure partie de leur après-midi à tirer sur des cibles en prenant diverses positions, que ce soit couché sur le ventre ou pendant qu'ils étaient en mouvement. Encore une fois, les hommes étaient rouillés et ils reçurent une pluie d'insultes de la part de leurs supérieurs qui se décourageaient. Ils devaient avoir oubliés qu'ils n'étaient que des gamins, que des garçons qui n'avaient pour la plupart pas eu à tenir une arme très longtemps lors que leur première bataille.

Le troisième jour ce fut le retour des exercices plus physiques. À peine remis de leurs douleurs musculaires provoquées par la première journée, les hommes eurent encore plus de difficultés à compléter ce qu'on leur demandait de faire. Sous les aboiements de leurs supérieurs qui les traitaient de vieilles dames, certains tombèrent encore plus souvent et rataient les exercices proposés.

Totalement dépités par leurs maigres exploits, les hommes rentrèrent au camp la tête baisse. Cependant, ils acceptèrent sans rechigner l'étrange mixture qui leur fut servie en guise de repas du soir et ils burent volontiers le thé qui leur était offert. Assis à la table en compagnie des soldats qui les avaient accompagnés au pub quelques jours plus tôt, Gibson mangeait calmement tandis qu'Alex semblait raconter des histoires hilarantes. Les autres hommes riaient à gorge déployée, la bouche encore pleine de nourriture à peine mastiquée. Il leur fallut un certain temps avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de la stoïcité de Gibson face aux différentes blagues.

 _" What's wrong mate? How come you don't find those stories funny hum?_ _"_ lui demanda l'un des soldats assis tout près.

Ne réalisant pas qu'on lui adressait la parole, Gibson continuait de fixer son assiette tandis qu'il dégustait sa dernière bouchée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien qu'il leva les yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'il était soudainement devenu le centre de l'attention tandis que tous les regards les plus près étaient centrés sur sa personne. Ils avaient tous cessé de manger et ils semblaient attendre quelque chose de lui.

 _" How come I never heard you talk before? I mean… I never heard you or see you say a single little word during the boot camp or here at the base._ _That's a bit odd nah? "_ remarqua un autre soldat.

Il s'adressait directement à lui et Gibson se mit intérieurement à paniquer. Il n'aimait pas la position dans laquelle il était placé. Les regards étaient curieux et suspicieux et il ne savait pas quoi faire dans cette situation. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Tommy qui semblait s'agiter légèrement à ses côtés, tandis que ses pieds ne cessaient de sautiller en dessous de la table.

 _" What's wrong with you? Are you retarded or something?_ _"_

Les soldats se mirent à rire et Alex esquissa un sourire en secouant la tête.

 _" He's not retarded "_ le défendit aussitôt Tommy avec une voix grave. _" Leave him alone. He never done anything to you. "_

 _" Yeah and that's exactly why I think our mate here is having a problem. You can't talk? You don't understand a single word I say?_ _What is it hum? "_

Se sentant de plus en plus pris au piège, le cœur de Gibson se mit à battre plus fort. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'une bande de hyènes qui étaient prêtes à le dévorer au moindre faux pas. Il savait que s'il disait quoi que ce soit il serait aussitôt dans la merde. Tommy avait beau le défendre comme il le pouvait, c'était un contre dix. Gibson posa les yeux sur Alex qui se contentait de le fixer comme les autres.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il choisit l'option la plus simple : partir.

Il se leva de table sous les exclamations des autres soldats qui s'indignèrent face à sa réaction avant de se diriger vers les douches. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir que les autres s'étaient aussi levés. Ils avaient tenté de le suivre, mais Alex et Tommy avaient freiné leurs ardeurs. Gibson augmenta la cadence de ses pas avant de s'engouffrer dans le vestiaire qui menait aux douches. S'isoler n'était probablement pas la meilleure des solutions, mais il savait que personne ne pourrait l'aider. Pas même les supérieurs. S'ils apprenaient la supercherie, ils seraient sans aucun doute les premiers à lui botter les fesses jusqu'en France.

Le front appuyé contre l'un des casiers, Gibson essayait de se calmer. Son cœur battait encore la chamade et ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Plus que jamais il avait l'impression d'avoir commis une terrible erreur en suivant Tommy et Alex. Ils avaient beau se trouver tous du côté des Alliés, il savait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans l'armée britannique malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Plus que jamais il se disait qu'il aurait dû mourir noyé dans le bateau, qu'il aurait été plus utile dans le fond de la mer que maintenant.

 _" Gabriel…"_

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son prénom et il se retourna brusquement. Tommy se trouvait tout près de lui. Il affichait une mine triste et inquiète. Gibson se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il savait que son ami faisait ce qu'il pouvait, mais ça ne serait jamais assez.

\- Vous auriez dû me laisser crever… Ça aurait été tellement plus simple…

 _" Don't say that! I just… I couldn't do that. Let you die I mean. When I realized you where not out of the boat, I started to panic. I asked Alex to come back with me. He managed to set you free while I was pulling you out. It was the right thing to do and I don't regret saving your life. I know you would have done the same for me cause that's what friends do, right? So please, just stop saying awful things like that. We will find a solution alright?_ _Everything's gonna be fine, I promise. "_

Il déposa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et Gibson poussa un petit soupir. Il devait y avoir une solution, mais pour le moment il n'en voyait aucune. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas foutre le camp en pleine nuit d'un stade bourré de soldats et surveillé par l'armée.

Alex fit interruption dans les vestiaires et Tommy lâcha aussitôt son ami. Alarmé par sa présence, Gibson fit quelques pas de côté.

 _" Don't be scared, it's just me._ _"_ dit Alex en levant les paumes.

 _" What's going on? Where are the others? "_ demanda Tommy.

 _" They stayed at the table. I calm them down and I told them everything. "_

 _" Ev-everything? What do you mean? "_

 _" I told them he was a Frog "_ avoua Alex en désignant Gibson de la tête.

Comme durant le discours, Gibson n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour comprendre ce qu'Alex avait fait. Il venait de dévoiler son identité à ses amis sans même penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait apporter. Le pire était son attitude nonchalante qu'il gardait, comme si tout ceci n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

 _" You did what?! Are you out of your bloody mind?! "_ s'écria Tommy.

 _" Hey calm the fuck down alright?! You knew it was a bad idea and I've told you he couldn't stay with us, but you didn't listen! Sooner or later they would have doubts about his strange behavior. "_

 _" What did you expect Alex?! That he would learn our language in a few days?! That he would speak English by imitating our accent?! How could you do that?!_ _He's our friend! "_

Alex répliqua quelque chose, mais Gibson n'eut plus la force d'écouter leur dispute. Peu importe ce qu'ils se disaient, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il se trouvait maintenant à découvert et que ses jours au sein de l'armée britannique étaient désormais comptés. Il se sentait trahi, dépité et complètement vidé.

Il tourna le dos aux deux autres avant de se diriger vers une cabine qui abritait un pommeau de douche. Il se déshabilla lentement sans même prendre le temps de ramasser ses vêtements qui tombaient sur le sol à l'extérieur de la cabine. Il continuait d'entendre les voix de Tommy et d'Alex qui se querellaient toujours dans les vestiaires, mais il n'y prêtait plus aucune attention. Une fois complètement nu, il tourna le robinet et un jet d'eau tiède l'aspergea aussitôt. Il ferma les yeux et il resta immobile sous cette cascade qui lui procurait un bien fou. Elle n'avait pas la force d'apaiser ses pensées meurtries, mais elle aida grandement ses muscles endoloris.

Il ferma l'eau après plusieurs minutes et il se rendit aussitôt compte que le silence était de retour. Il attacha une serviette autour de sa taille avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa cabine.

Tommy était toujours là. Assis sur un banc en bois, il se leva lorsqu'il vit Gibson.

 _" I'm not leaving your side. There's no way I'm gonna abandon you the way he did._ _"_

Gibson vit de la détermination dans le regard de Tommy. Il comprenait qu'encore une fois, son ami restait là malgré la situation. Il voudrait lui expliquer que ça ne valait pas la peine, qu'il ferait mieux de le laisser se débrouiller avec son problème, mais il ne trouva ni la force ni les mots. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête avant de reprendre ses vêtements.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être sauvé deux fois.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibson ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil cette nuit-là. Il était tellement persuadé que des soldats profiteraient de l'obscurité pour venir l'attaquer gratuitement qu'il avait refusé de céder au sommeil. Les moindres bruits qu'il entendait étaient devenus comme de perpétuelles menaces pour lui. Sur le lit d'à côté, Tommy avait combattu la somnolence le plus longtemps qu'il avait pu, mais il était finalement tombé endormi après deux heures. Gibson ne lui en voulait absolument pas. Son ami n'avait pas à payer pour ses fautes de quelque manière que ce soit. Cependant, il continuait de veiller seul pour sa sécurité.

Il allait faillir à sa tâche lorsqu'il entendit la chanson qui était devenue leur hymne du réveil. Il se redressa en sursaut en même temps que Tommy qui se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait loupé sa nuit blanche.

 _" Did I fall asleep?! Damn!_ _I'm so sorry… "_ fit-il à l'attention de Gibson.

Il secoua la tête. Tommy n'avait pas à s'excuser.

Ils se levèrent en même temps, abandonnant Alex qui peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Le repas du matin se déroula sans encombre, bien que Gibson sentît le regard des autres lui bruler la peau. Il avait l'impression que tous se retournaient sur son passage, comme si ceux qui avaient appris la nouvelle la veille avaient déjà fait le tour de tout le bataillon pour transmettre le message. Ce n'était probablement pas le cas, mais il était devenu complètement paranoïaque en l'espace de quelques heures ce qui le poussait à avoir ce genre de suppositions.

Lorsqu'ils furent appelés à se rassembler pour la marche matinale en direction du camp, Tommy et Gibson arrivèrent les premiers sur place. Ils n'avaient pas revu Alex durant l'heure des préparatifs. Gibson ignorait s'il les évitait délibérément ou si au contraire, c'était eux qui le fuyaient sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. En fait, il ne cherchait pas Alex. Il ne faisait que regarder les autres qui s'approchaient du coin de rassemblement, guettant les visages de la veille parmi les hommes qui s'avançaient en troupe.

Après les consignes de la journée, les hommes se mirent en route comme à leur habitude. Gibson et Tommy se tenaient au tout début du groupe, suivant de près les supérieurs qui ouvraient la marche. Le voyage se fit en silence. Les citoyens, désormais habitués de voir les militaires déambuler dans les rues de leur ville, ne s'étonnaient plus de leur présence. Chacun vaquait à leurs occupations comme ils l'avaient toujours fait : les soldats étaient déjà devenus une réalité quotidienne.

Ils arrivèrent au camp et les hommes se séparèrent en petits groupes afin de faire une séance d'échauffement avant de débuter dans leurs exercices du jour. Gibson et Tommy se placèrent à l'écart des autres et ils commencèrent leurs étirements. La concentration n'était cependant pas au rendez-vous pour Gibson qui ne cessait de regarder partout autour de lui. La panique continuait de l'habiter tandis qu'il voyait encore quelques soldats le regarder d'une drôle de manière alors que d'autres le pointaient du doigt.

 _" Try to calm down. Don't pay attention to them cause that's what they want._ _Nothing's gonna happen "_ fit Tommy d'une voix calme.

Gibson ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Tommy faisait pour être aussi détendu. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas celui qui serait pourchassé si les autres décidaient de passer à l'action, mais il semblait oublier qu'il était un complice dans toute cette histoire. Lui et Alex savaient qui il était avant même qu'il ne monte avec eux à bord du train et Gibson se demandait s'ils allaient avoir des sanctions pour leur geste, aussi bien intentionné soit-il. Il comptait les défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait si c'était le cas, quitte à mentir, mais pour le moment il s'inquiétait davantage pour sa personne.

Un groupe d'environ dix individus s'approchèrent d'eux et Gibson cessa aussitôt tout mouvement. Il reconnut les soldats de la veille, mais il vit également d'autres visages qui lui étaient plus ou moins familiers. Parmi le groupe se trouvait Alex qui se contentait de suivre les autres. Ils avançaient d'un pas rapide et déterminé et Gibson savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Dès qu'ils furent tout près, Tommy se plaça instinctivement devant Gibson.

 _" What do you guys want?_ _"_ demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme lorsque les hommes eurent cessé d'avancer.

 _" Is it true that he's a Frog?_ _"_ demanda l'un d'entre eux en désignant Gibson de la tête.

Gibson ravala sa salive. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses yeux alternaient entre celui qui avait parlé, Tommy et Alex qui se tenait un peu en retrait des autres. Il espérait que ce dernier interviendrait, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un poil. Il observait la scène comme un spectateur et Gibson serra les poings devant son absence de réaction.

 _" That's what you think? Because a single guy started a rumor you believe it? What's your proof? "_ fit Tommy d'une voix inébranlable.

 _" Oh come on Tom! You're running short of arguments!_ _Just let it go! "_ dit Alex en s'avançant lentement de quelques pas.

Tommy lui jeta un regard noir et Gibson n'avait qu'une seule envie: que tout s'arrête. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait plus d'issue et il ne souhaitait pas que les choses dérapent davantage. C'est pourquoi il ouvrit la bouche pour faire taire les rumeurs et donner la vérité, mais l'autre soldat fut plus rapide.

 _" So you ARE a Frog?! I'll be bloody damned! How did you manage to be unseen? Did you kill one of our own so you can steal his uniform and just pretend to be like us? "_

 _" He's not a killer! "_ s'écria Tommy.

 _" And who the fuck are you hum? His bloody wife? "_

 _" What the fuck did you just call him?!_ _"_ s'époumona Alex.

Il écarta rapidement ceux qui se trouvaient à travers son chemin avant de foutre un coup de poing à la gueule de celui qui venait d'insulter Tommy. À la suite de cet événement inattendu, les choses partirent dans tous les sens.

Tommy s'élança vers Alex qui se battait littéralement avec l'autre soldat dans l'espoir de pouvoir les séparer. Les autres avaient aussitôt formé un cercle autour d'eux en levant les poings dans les airs, encourageant l'un ou l'autre des parties. Gibson était à l'écart, mais il n'échappa à la violence de la scène lorsqu'un colosse s'approcha de lui avec une expression de dureté peinte sur son visage.

 _" There you are you bloody Frog!_ _"_ s'exclama-t-il avant d'agripper Gibson par le collet de son uniforme et de lui foutre un coup de poing sur le nez.

Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa tout le visage avant même que les jointures ne frappent une seconde fois sur sa joue gauche. Gibson tenta de se dépendre de la prise de l'autre, mais sa poigne était trop puissante pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Au loin, il entendit des coups de sifflet. Les supérieurs devaient les avoir entendus et ils s'apprêtaient à intervenir.

Pourvu qu'ils fassent vite.

 _" No! Gabriel! Please stop! "_

Avant que le poing ne frappe encore, Gibson aperçut Tommy qui tentait aussi de lui faire lâcher prise en serrant ses bras autour du cou du puissant mastodonte. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté de vouloir venir en aide, ce ne fût pas assez puisque la seconde d'ensuite, Tommy reçu un violent coup de tête en plein visage. Il lâcha aussitôt l'homme avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, légèrement assommé.

Cette fois-ci, Gibson ressenti une puissante rage lui traverser le corps. Elle lui donna l'énergie et la force de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose, comme si le fait de voir Tommy se faire tabasser était ce qu'il attendait pour libérer toute cette frustration qui l'habitait depuis la veille. Sur le moment, il se foutait complètement que les autres sachent qui il était.

\- Espèce de grosse merde ! s'écria-t-il avant de foutre un coup de genou dans les parties génitales de son assaillant.

Son attaque eut l'effet escompté : le colosse lâcha aussitôt Gibson pour porter ses mains à son entrejambe meurtri. Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Gibson ne perdit pas une seconde de plus avant de se précipiter sur Tommy qui se trouvait toujours couché sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de retirer doucement les mains qui couvraient le visage de son ami afin de constater l'étendue des dégâts. Il avait le nez en sang et il semblait souffrir le martyre.

\- Tu auras dû laisser tomber…, murmura Gibson en se désolant.

Voir Tommy dans cette position douloureuse ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Sa bonne intention avait été sévèrement punie et Gibson savait que c'était à cause de lui.

C'était toujours de sa faute.

 _" What the HELL is going on here?!_ _"_ beugla le capitaine en arrivant au pas de course.

Ceux qui avaient débuté leurs étirements plus loin sur le terrain avaient cessé tout mouvement pour voir ce qui se passait tandis que les autres supérieurs suivaient leur capitaine de près. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, ils séparèrent rapidement Alex et le soldat qui avaient continué à se battre. Les spectateurs de la scène avaient retrouvé leur sérieux et ils se tenaient désormais tous droits, comme s'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le capitaine se tourna vers Gibson qui était toujours agenouillé et Tommy qui se redressait lentement.

 _" You! What happened? "_ demanda-t-il d'une voix stricte en pointant Gibson.

Le soldat français se remit sur ses pieds avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de son supérieur.

C'était le moment ou jamais de dévoiler toute la vérité.

 _" I… I can ex- "_ commença Tommy d'une voix mal assurée.

 _" I'm not talking to you, private._ _You, go on. "_

Sachant ce qu'il avait à faire, Gibson jeta un regard à Tommy qui affichait une mine impuissante avant de baisser la tête devant la défaite. Ses yeux étaient voilés d'une certaine tristesse. Cela ne faisait pas plus plaisir à Gibson, mais cette supercherie devait cesser.

Gibson regarda de nouveau le capitaine qui attendait toujours des explications.

\- Je suis Français, admit-il finalement.

Un murmure s'éleva parmi les témoins.

C'était une satisfaction pour les jeunes soldats qui avaient enfin la confirmation et une surprise pour les supérieurs qui ignoraient à quoi s'attendre. Pourtant le capitaine restait de marbre face à cette déclaration comme si rien ne pouvait le surprendre. Il tendit les doigts vers le cou de Gibson avant de saisir la chaîne au bout de laquelle pendaient les tags militaires. Ses yeux scrutèrent le nom qui y était inscrit.

 _" And I guess your name is not Gibson? "_

Gibson secoua la tête avant de baisser les yeux. Le capitaine poussa un soupir.

 _" Nicholson! "_

 _" Yes sir? "_ fit un homme en effectuant un pas vers l'avant.

 _" You're gonna do the training while I'm away. "_

 _" Yes sir! "_

 _" Jones! "_

 _" Yes sir?_ _"_ fit une autre voix masculine.

 _" You still speak French? "_

 _" Yes sir! "_

 _" Then you're gonna come with me._ _"_

 _" Yes sir! "_

Le Jones en question s'avança à côté de son capitaine.

 _" And you, you, you and you, you're all gonna come too boys "_ fit le capitaine en pointant respectivement le colosse, Alex et celui avec qui il s'était battu, et Tommy qui se remettait sur pied. _" Get up private, I don't have all day "_ rajouta-t-il à l'adresse du colosse qui peinait à se relever. _" All right, let's go. "_

Le capitaine et Jones ouvrirent la marche tandis que les soldats suivaient derrière eux. Gibson ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Tommy qui s'essuyait le nez à l'aide de ses manches. Alex voulut lui donner son mouchoir, mais Tommy le refusa d'un geste agacé. Il se tourna vers Gibson avant de lui faire un sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. C'était plutôt un sourire de déception et de tristesse. Le cœur de Gibson se brisa en mille morceaux. La séparation approchait désormais. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur d'un petit bâtiment qui comportait différents bureaux. Assis à l'un d'entre eux, un homme en uniforme s'affairait à taper un document à la machine à écrire. Lorsqu'il entendit les autres entrer dans la place, il leva les yeux par-dessus l'épaisse monture de ses lunettes.

 _" Good Lord! What happened Marty?_ _"_ demanda-t-il en regardant les marques de violences sur les visages des garçons.

 _" It's a long story Ben._ _"_ répondit le capitaine en s'arrêtant tout juste devant son bureau. _" Alright you boys are gonna wait here until we're done with him and after it's gonna be your turn. Ben, will you check on these boys? Just make sure they don't start a fight again._ _"_

 _" You can count on me! "_

 _" Alright. Come on. "_ fit le capitaine à l'adresse de Gibson.

Gibson jeta un dernier regard à Tommy avant de suivre Jones et le capitaine à l'intérieur d'une pièce fermée. Le supérieur s'installa derrière le bureau vacant avant de faire signe à Gibson de prendre place sur la chaise qui se trouvait en face. Il s'exécuta et Jones resta debout à ses côtés.

 _" Alright._ _Tell me your story. From A to Z. "_

 _-_ Racontez-lui votre histoire du début à la fin, traduisit Jones avec un accent anglais.

Gibson prit une grande inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau. Il débuta son récit sur la terreur qu'il avait vécu à Dunkerque et les atrocités que les soldats français vivaient tous les jours. Il expliqua comment il avait appris que des renforts allaient être envoyés pour venir chercher les Anglais sur la plage et que c'était à ce moment qu'il avait décidé de sauver sa peau. Il raconta comment il avait trouvé le véritable Gibson, comment il l'avait dépouillé et où il l'avait enterré avec ses propres habits. Relater tous ces événements le plongeait dans une espèce de transe dans laquelle il avait l'impression de revivre tous ces instants. Pourtant, il poursuivait son récit sans épargner les moindres détails, que ce soit l'interminable attente sur la plage durant les bombardements, les nombreuses fois où il avait failli se noyer dans la mer agitée, le sauvetage et finalement la décision qu'il avait prise de prendre le train.

Jones traduisait son récit au fur et à mesure qu'une nouvelle phrase sortait de la bouche de Gibson. Le capitaine écoutait attentivement chaque mot prononcé par son subordonné. Lorsque le silence fût de retour dans la pièce il se pencha vers l'avant.

 _" What's your full name boy?_ _"_

 _-_ Quel est votre nom complet ?

\- Gabriel Pascal, monsieur.

 _" And where are you from?_ _Which city? "_

\- De quelle ville venez-vous ?

\- Nantes, monsieur.

 _" Do you know who Charles de Gaulle is?_ _"_

À ce simple nom, le regard de Gibson s'illumina.

\- Savez-vous qui est Charles de Gaulle ? traduisit Jones.

\- Oui bien sûr que je connais Charles de Gaulle, monsieur ! C'est un colonel hautement respecté de l'armée française !

Jones effectua son travail et le capitaine reprit ensuite la parole.

 _" Well you'll be glad to know that Mr. de Gaulle will be in London in a few days to meet our Prime Minister. All the French who were saved from Dunkirk were sent directly to London. They are kept in a base waiting for instructions from Mr. de Gaulle. He's gonna know what to do with all of you and I'm pretty sure he will be bloody pleased to see you boy._ _"_

Gibson écouta attentivement la traduction en hochant lentement la tête. Il avait souvent entendu parler de ce grand homme qui s'était impliqué dans la Première Guerre et qui était devenu rapidement un nom que tous connaissaient. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait voir le colonel autrement que sur une photo en noir et blanc d'un journal local.

 _" Look… You're not the only one in your situation. There's other French lads who did the same thing and I can't blame you for that. You are young, you were scared… I was terrified at my first battle and I'm still am today whenever I have to fight._ _And… I think you already have your punishment, right? "_

Il pointa le nez rougi de Gibson qui hocha de nouveau la tête lorsque Jones traduisit la question.

 _" You seem like a courageous and smart boy. You will survive with all your mates, alright? You're gonna be off for London tomorrow morning. Until then, I'm gonna keep you apart from the others before they kill you, alright? I'm sending you back to the stade for now and you're gonna have a little place just for you._ _"_

\- Mais… Tommy est mon ami…, répliqua Gibson après avoir entendu Jones.

 _" Tommy who? Is that the boy you where with? Well alright. I'm gonna arrange a little meeting between the two of you so you can say goodbye alright?_ _"_

Gibson eut envie de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Au moins il pourrait faire ses adieux proprement même si cela lui brisait le cœur.

 _" Off you go now. "_

Gibson se leva avant de saluer l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Celui-ci imita son geste.

 _" Oh and one last thing… Give me the tags._ _"_

Lentement, Gibson retira la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou avant de l'a rendre au capitaine.

\- Merci monsieur.

 _" Alright. You're gonna go with him Jones. Give him civilian clothes and make sure is in a save place. And send me the other boys, would you?"_

 _" Yes sir!_ _"_

 _" At ease gentlemen. "_

Gibson sortit du bureau en compagnie de Jones qui fit lever les quatre soldats qui s'étaient assis en attendant leur tour. Il leur pointa la pièce où les attendait le capitaine et ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué. Gibson regarda chacun d'entre eux tandis qu'ils passaient à côté de lui. Le premier fut le colosse qui lui jeta un regard rempli de haine. Le second fut le soldat qui avait insulté Tommy, qui lui fit un petit sourire moqueur. Le troisième fut Alex qui n'osa pas le regarder. Le dernier était Tommy qui lui jeta un regard plein de détresse et le cœur de Gibson eut un raté. Il continua de le regarder par-dessus son épaule tandis que Jones l'escortait vers l'extérieur du bâtiment.

\- Allons s'y soldat.

Cette fois-ci Gibson n'eut pas à faire le trajet du camp jusqu'au stade à pied. Jones s'empara d'un véhicule qui les conduisit jusqu'à destination. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de Gibson lorsqu'il traversa le stade complètement vide. Les seules personnes qui se trouvaient sur place étaient les cuisiniers qui s'affairaient déjà à préparer le repas du soir. Ils lancèrent un regard étonné lorsqu'ils virent les deux militaires déambuler sur le terrain, mais ils ne posèrent aucune question.

Gibson suivit Jones jusque dans une petite pièce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du stade.

\- C'est ici que vous resterez, expliqua Jones. Cet endroit nous sert habituellement d'infirmerie donc vous serez tranquille. Veillez à ne pas sortir de cette pièce.

Gibson hocha lentement la tête alors qu'il entra dans la chambre.

\- Je reviens dans quelques minutes avec les vêtements, annonça Jones avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

L'endroit était petit en superficie et possédait un plafond très haut ce qui lui donnait un aspect étrange. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé et il n'y avait aucune fenêtre : seule une ampoule suspendue au plafond illuminait la pièce. Il y avait un lit, une chaise posée dans un coin de la chambre, un lavabo avec un miroir accroché au-dessus ainsi qu'un petit rangement où il devait y avoir des articles de premiers soins. C'était tout.

Il observa durant quelques instants son reflet dans le miroir pour y voir un visage fatigué et légèrement enflé du côté gauche. Deux filets de sang avaient séché en dessous de ses narines et son nez était rougi. Sans plus attendre, il tourna le robinet d'eau froide avant de s'asperger le visage. Puis, il s'assit sur l'unique chaise de l'endroit avant de pousser un profond soupir.

Il comprenait les intentions du capitaine de vouloir l'éloigner des autres hommes, mais il avait l'impression d'être en prison. Il savait que cette situation était temporaire et qu'il devrait sans doute prendre ce temps pour se reposer, mais il ignorait s'il y arriverait. Bien qu'il sût qu'il retournerait officiellement avec des compagnons français, il restait dans le néant le plus total concernant son futur. S'il allait retourner dans l'armée, où il serait envoyé, quelles seraient ses nouvelles tâches… Il n'y avait que des questions sans réponse. Perdre Tommy était également un autre facteur auquel il était confronté. Un fait qui le retournait complètement à l'envers tant il redoutait cette séparation. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Il n'y n'en avait jamais eu. Ils n'auraient même jamais dû se rencontrer, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

L'inconnu et la solitude le terrorisaient et tandis qu'il se perdait dans les pensées qui le hantaient, Jones ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il se présenta avec de nouveaux vêtements et un livre. Il déposa le tout sur le lit avant de regarder Gibson qui était resté assis.

\- Ces nouveaux vêtements devraient vous faire. Je viendrai récupérer l'uniforme que vous portez à l'heure du repas. Je vous ai également apporté de la lecture. C'est un livre en anglais, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait passer un peu le temps.

\- Merci monsieur, souffla Gibson.

Jones lui fit un signe de tête avant de le laisser de nouveau seul.

Gibson fût de nouveau plongé dans ses tourments et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure ou deux qu'il se leva enfin. Il retira son uniforme militaire anglais pour mettre les nouveaux vêtements qu'on lui avait offerts. Il plia avec attention chaque morceau de la tenue et il s'empara du bouquin. Il observa la couverture avant de feuilleter quelques pages. Les mots anglais défilaient sous ses yeux et il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Réalisant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à comprendre le sens d'une phrase, il abandonna l'idée de la lecture. Puis, il se coucha sur le lit avant de fermer les yeux. Il tomba rapidement endormi pour un sommeil sans rêves.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, il s'éveilla en sursaut et il se redressa rapidement.

Jones se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avant un plateau dans les mains.

\- Votre repas, fit-il avant de déposer le plateau sur le petit rangement.

Il prit l'uniforme avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la porte.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai voir Tommy, monsieur ? demanda Gibson avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre.

\- Le capitaine vous enverra votre ami après le repas, répondit Jones en se tournant légèrement. Vous pourrez lui dire au revoir. Autre chose?

\- Non monsieur. Merci.

Puis, Gibson fut de nouveau seul. Il mangea la bouillie et il but le thé que lui avait apporté Jones avant d'attendre que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Il fit les cent pas dans la pièce tandis que l'impatience le rongeait. Son cœur palpitait à l'idée de revoir Tommy. Il savait que ce serait sans aucun doute la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le voir et il ignorait quoi lui dire. Il avait toujours détesté les adieux, mais il préférait le voir une dernière fois avant de partir pour Londres.

Son souhait fut finalement exaucé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Gibson cessa tout mouvement et un énorme sourire illumina son visage.

Tommy apparut sur le pas de la porte en compagnie de Jones.

-Vous avez quelques minutes, fit-il avant de fermer la porte, les laissant ainsi seuls.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en silence tandis qu'ils restaient chacun de leur côté. Le sourire de Gibson n'avait toujours pas disparu et celui de Tommy ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. C'était cependant un sourire douloureux. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement, comme s'il était forcé.

 _" So this is it then. This is the end… I've heard they gonna send you to London… At least you will be with your friends, but… It will not be the same here without you._ _"_

La voix de Tommy semblait bouleversée et Gibson avait cessé de sourire. Son ami continuait de se contenir, mais il avait l'air si fragile. Il semblait prêt à exploser à tout moment. Gibson fit quelques pas dans sa direction et ses yeux scrutèrent le visage de Tommy avant de s'arrêter sur la blessure qu'il avait à la base du nez.

 _" It's nothing really. Just a scratch. It doesn't even hurt anymore._ _"_

Gibson ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Tommy. Une boule se formait au fond de sa gorge et il ignorait quoi dire surtout en sachant que l'autre ne le comprendrait probablement pas. Le temps semblait se suspendre une fois de plus, tandis qu'ils se contemplaient l'un l'autre. Puis, Tommy enroula sa main derrière la nuque de Gibson avant de l'attirer contre lui. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser d'abord délicat et tremblant avant de se transformer en quelque chose de plus urgent. La langue de Tommy s'introduisit dans la bouche de son ami et Gibson ressentie aussitôt une douce chaleur naître dans son bas ventre. Une envie soudaine le prit d'assaut et il enroula ses bras autour du corps de l'autre avant de le presser un peu plus contre lui. Ses doigts agrippèrent l'uniforme de Tommy comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse à tout moment. Pourtant son ami restait là, continuant à exercer une légère pression sur la nuque de Gibson en approfondissant toujours ce baiser qui devenait de plus en plus douloureux, mais si nécessaire.

Plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un monde à part. Gibson ignorait combien de temps cet échange dura, mais Tommy brisa finalement le baiser avant d'apporter ses lèvres tout près de l'oreille de son ami.

 _" Return to me Gabriel. And please… Please, please, be bloody careful._ _"_

Il se libéra de l'étreinte qu'ils partageaient avant de glisser un bout de papier dans la main de son ami. Il serra cette main durant quelques secondes en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains unies. Ses iris bleutés brillaient d'une infinie tristesse et Gibson ravala sa salive avant de serrer leur poignée comme s'il refusait de laisser partir son ami. Tommy brisa une fois de plus leur contact avant de lui tourner le dos, de sortir de la pièce et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Gibson n'avait qu'une envie : celle de courir derrière lui et de le supplier de l'accompagner à Londres. Au lieu de cela, il resta totalement immobile à fixer la porte comme si elle allait s'ouvrir à tout instant. Il ressentait encore la chaleur de Tommy sur sa main et sur sa nuque malgré le frisson qui le parcourait. Il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer tandis qu'il luttait contre les sentiments qui l'envahissaient de toute part.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au papier que Tommy lui avait laissé. Il s'agissait d'une coupure de journal. Il la déplia lentement pour y voir la photo que le photographe avait prise de Tommy et d'Alex à leur arrivée en ville ainsi que le texte qui accompagnait l'image. _Dunkirk's heroes are in town!_ indiquait le titre juste au-dessus des deux jeunes hommes qui souriaient à la caméra. Doucement, méticuleusement, Gibson glissa son index sur le visage de Tommy dont le regard figé par l'encre d'imprimerie exprimait le bonheur. Il observa son portrait durant de longues secondes avant de retourner la coupure. Au dos, il y trouva le nom complet de Tommy ainsi qu'une adresse écrite à la main.

Cette petite attention lui fit chaud au cœur parce qu'elle démontrait que cette rencontre n'était pas un adieu, mais un au revoir.

Ils se reverraient un jour.

Gibson en était persuadé.


	5. Chapter 5

Il était passé à côté de Jones qui était resté près de l'infirmerie sans même lui accorder un regard. Dès qu'il l'eut dépassé, Tommy s'était mis à courir en direction des vestiaires en laissant finalement ses larmes tomber sur ses joues. Cette dernière rencontre avec Gabriel avait été plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru et maintenant il désirait être seul un petit moment pour mieux digérer le trop-plein d'émotions qui l'habitait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité et qu'il allait finalement être séparé de celui dont il se sentait le plus proche. Ce qui le hantait par-dessus tout était le futur inconnu auquel serait confronté Gabriel. Il poursuivrait la guerre de son côté et le fait de ne pas savoir où il serait l'angoissait davantage. Si ça se trouvait, c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait et cette simple idée le rendait malade.

Il avait mal à la tête et à l'âme. Sa vision était brouillée par ses larmes. Il n'avait pas envie que les autres le voient comme ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de question. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Il tourna vers la droite afin de pouvoir accéder aux portes qui menaient aux vestiaires et il vit aussitôt Alex qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Tommy cessa immédiatement de courir et il s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rapide de la main en se demandant ce que l'autre faisait là.

 _" I've been searching for you everywhere… I wanna talk to you._ _"_ dit Alex en arrêtant tout mouvement.

Tommy lui jeta un regard noir avant de se remettre en marche vers sa destination. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de son ami, Alex l'attrapa par le bras avant de le tourner vers lui.

 _" Are you crying?! "_

 _" Leave me alone!_ _"_ s'exclama Tommy en se libérant de l'emprise d'Alex.

Il poursuivit son chemin en augmentant la cadence de ses pas en espérant que l'autre ne le suive pas. Il savait que ce serait une tâche difficile étant donné l'insistance habituelle d'Alex.

 _" Come on Tom, what's going on? Is it because of the permission thing?_ _"_

Tommy ne répondit pas et poursuivit sa route tandis qu'Alex tâchait de garder le rythme à ses côtés. Il se sentait littéralement agressé face à l'obstination de son ami. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir et encore moins de lui parler.

Il était responsable du départ de Gabriel et ça, Tommy n'était pas près de l'oublier. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point l'amitié ne tenait qu'à un fil pour Alex qui semblait complètement se foutre du sort des autres. Il avait sans doute agi par méchanceté dans le but de se débarrasser le plus tôt possible du Français.

Dès qu'il posa le pied dans le vestiaire désert, Tommy tourna abruptement vers les toilettes. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'une des nombreuses cabines lorsqu'Alex le retourna brusquement vers lui avant de le pousser contre le mur.

 _" Stop acting like a child and talk to me! Tell me what's going on for fuck sake!_ _"_

Alex lui avait presque crié ces mots à la figure comme s'il le grondait. Pendant un instant, Tommy plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Il remarqua vaguement les blessures qu'il avait au visage à la suite de l'affrontement qu'il avait eu plus tôt durant la journée. Il n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour lui. C'était plutôt le dégoût l'habitait.

Ils se contemplèrent durant quelques secondes et Alex lâcha finalement sa prise. Il recula de quelques pas avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux entremêlés.

 _" Look… I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean… It's just… I want to know what's going on mate… You've been avoiding me since last night and… I know it's because of Gibson… "_

 _" Gabriel "_ le corrigea aussitôt Tommy _. " His name is Gabriel. "_

 _" Gabriel. Right. Look, I didn't do it to make him disappear. He's just… He was not meant to be with us, to be like us. I've got nothing against this guy, but he needed to be with the ones he belongs to, you understand? We were not able to hide him even if we had his back. We lied enough for him. He's gonna be safe now and so are we. I just did the logical thing to do, nothing else._ _"_

Tommy continuait de regarder Alex avec une certaine haine. Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que l'autre racontait même s'il affichait un air désolé. Il ne parvenait pas à détecter une once de réelle culpabilité chez lui et ça le rendait malade.

 _" You hated him. From the beginning. You're a pathetic racist who only think about himself, about what's best for him. You just don't give a damn about the people around you. You don't think before you speak and shit happens. That's who you are Alex and I'm sorry, but I don't relate to that kind of person._ _Now leave me the fuck alone. "_

Tommy lui tourna le dos avant de finalement entrer dans la cabine et de s'y enfermer à l'intérieur. Il savait qu'il finirait par regretter les paroles qu'il venait de lui cracher à la figure, mais sur le moment, il s'en foutait complètement. Il avait l'impression qu'Alex méritait ces accusations et il espérait qu'elles le ferait fuir. Sauf qu'il restait là. Ses pieds étaient toujours bien visibles en dessous de la porte et il ne semblait pas décider à partir. Tommy s'assit sur le bol avant d'attraper un peu de papier pour mieux s'essuyer les yeux.

 _" You're right "_ fit doucement Alex après quelques minutes de silence. _" You're right about one thing. It's true that sometimes I can be a little self-centered. Especially when my life is in danger. I panicked in that boat. I've never been so scared my entire life and once again, I only did what I thought was the logical thing to do. I spotted Gib… Gabriel because he just seems so odd to me. I mean… The guy never spoke even after a whole week! I was sure he was a German spy this entire time! I didn't told you because you were always with him and I followed you because I trusted you, but I never trusted him… And in this particular moment I freaked out. I was thinking about saving my life and the other mates life before saving his because he was not supposed to be there in first place. But I'm not a racist Tom. If I were, I would be fighting for the other side._ _"_

Tommy garda le silence en fixant les pieds qui se retournaient lentement sur le sol. La seconde d'ensuite, il vit le bas du dos d'Alex apparaître tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le sol et prenait appui contre la porte de la cabine. Il ignorait quoi faire avec toutes ces informations. Il comprenait ce qu'il expliquait, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à lui pardonner le départ de Gabriel.

 _" I'm really sorry. I know that he was your friend and he saved your life many times but… There's a war going on and each of us has to be where we are supposed to be, you feel me? He didn't speak English and he barely understood what we've told him. How can he survive in a battle with this language problem? Yes he could have learn but still… As soon as the Captain and the others would have discovered his secret, they would have send him away. The sooner the better. I know that it sucks that we've lost our permission thing but… "_

 _" Yeah. Thanks to you. If you had kept your cool it would not have happened "_ répliqua Tommy d'un ton sec.

 _" I know mate… But I just couldn't help it, you know? There's no way I've let someone talk to you like that. He didn't have the right to insult you like this. You are my friend Tom and I care about you._ _A lot. "_

Tommy eut un léger sourire. Il se souvenait comment Alex n'avait pas hésité à sauter à la gorge du mec pour l'empêcher de dire d'autres conneries. Bien que le geste l'eût touché sur le moment, Tommy n'avait pas apprécié voir son ami commencer une bagarre pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Alex était un impulsif qui avait agi sur le coup de l'émotion sans penser aux conséquences. C'était un point de sa personnalité qui n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Tommy. Cependant, il se demandait si Alex se serait battu contre Gabriel ou si au contraire il aurait tenté de le sauver. Même s'il disait qu'il ne le détestait pas, Tommy savait qu'Alex n'appréciait pas spécialement Gabriel et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

 _" I'm sorry about everything and I hope that someday, you will understand my actions and you will forgive me. Cause seriously, I don't give a shit about the others. You are the one with whom I survived Dunkirk so I want to stick with you. You're like a lucky charm, some shit like that. "_

Tommy eut un nouveau sourire. Il se leva avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cabine contre laquelle Alex était adossé. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Tommy avant de se lever pour lui faire face.

 _" Alright, I understand. But just answer this: what's the real reason? Why did you give up on him so soon? "_

Tommy avait retrouvé son air sérieux et suspicieux. Il ne doutait pas de la réponse logique que lui avait offerte Alex, mais il se demandait franchement s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de sous-jacent dans toutes ces actions. Il était prêt à poursuivre son amitié avec Alex en dépit de son comportement parfois impulsif, mais il désirait qu'une base de sincérité s'installe entre eux. Maintenant que Gabriel se trouvait en route vers son nouveau destin, il voulait retrouver la même confiance en Alex.

* * *

 _Cause I was fucking jealous of that guy. Cause I want you to look at me the way you looked at him. I want you to see me the way I see you. I want you to realize that I can be like him, even better._

Les paroles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête tandis que Tommy attendait toujours une réponse.

 _" I've already told you. It's just cause I wanted to save us and him a lot of trouble._ _He'll be fine Tom, I'm sure. "_

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Tommy qui continuait de le toiser comme s'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne disait pas tout. C'était comme si ce mec était capable de le lire comme un livre ouvert. Alex n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un soit capable de le cerner aussi rapidement. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il était attiré vers lui comme un aimant.

 _" Alright then. Look… I really would like to be alone for a moment, if you don't mind "_ avoua Tommy.

 _" Sure thing! I'm glad we talk a little._ _"_

Il lui offrit un sourire avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et de lui tourner le dos. La seconde d'ensuite, il entendit la porte de la cabine se fermer derrière lui et il poursuivit son chemin vers l'extérieur. Son but de la soirée avait été accompli, même si ça ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait espéré que Tommy lui pardonne, mais il n'avait pas prononcé le mot magique. Sans doute qu'il ne devait pas trop fonder d'espoir puisque son ami semblait être rancunier, mais au moins il l'avait écouté. C'était déjà ça.

Il avait été surpris de le voir en larmes. Il avait vraiment espéré qu'elles étaient à cause de la permission qu'ils avaient perdu, mais son absence de réponse avait indiqué toute autre chose. Le départ de Gibson l'avait affecté encore bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer et prendre conscience de ce fait était difficile. Il ne comprenait pas comment leur relation avait évolué aussi rapidement sous ses yeux alors qu'il s'était à peine rendu compte de ce qui se passait réellement. Il ne saisissait pas non plus ce que Tommy trouvait à Gibson. À ses yeux, le Français n'avait rien du véritable combattant. Il avait lâchement abandonné ses camarades pour sauver sa peau, détruisant ainsi le véritable esprit d'équipe que représentait l'armée.

Il allait lui laisser du temps pour qu'il s'en remette. Maintenant que Gibson n'était plus là, il pourrait passer davantage de temps avec Tommy pour apprendre à le connaître et pour lui montrer à quel point lui aussi pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Les paroles que Tommy lui avait balancées à la figure lui avaient fait mal et prouvaient qu'il avait une basse opinion de lui. Alex savait qu'il n'était pas toujours un enfant de cœur, mais il avait de grandes qualités et il comptait le démontrer à Tommy.

Ce soir-là, Alex vit Tommy à l'heure du coucher. Il voulut lui dire quelques mots, mais son ami se coucha sur son matelas avant de lui tourner le dos. Alex se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se mettre au lit à son tour. Il sentait que les choses n'étaient pas réglées en dépit de leur petite discussion. C'était sans doute trop tôt pour qu'ils puissent réellement devenir de nouveau proches l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas grave. Alex était quelqu'un de patient en dépit de ces autres défauts.

Il laisserait à Tommy tout le temps du monde pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Quelques jours plus tard, la grande majorité des hommes de la base partirent pour leur permission d'aller voir leur famille respective. Alex, Tommy et les deux autres garçons qui avaient été impliqués dans la bataille étaient restés sur place en compagnie de quelques autres qui avaient préféré passer leur congé sur la base. Tandis que ces hommes pouvaient passer leur journée en ville, Alex, Tommy et les deux fautifs étaient de corvées durant quelques heures en guise de punition supplémentaire. Les tâches alternaient entre faire la lessive, nettoyer les toilettes et les douches, aider les cuisiniers et faire quelques réparations mineures au sein du stade.

Ce jour-là, ils devaient nettoyer la vaisselle qui s'était accumulée depuis plusieurs repas. Les mains dans l'eau savonneuse, Tommy et Alex prenaient soin de laver les nombreux bols, assiettes, tasses et ustensiles en frottant toutes les taches graisseuses qui ornaient la céramique.

 _" So did you wrote to your mother?_ _"_ demanda Alex afin de débuter une conversation.

 _" Yeah. But I didn't tell her about the permission. I didn't want to hurt her "_ répondit Tommy.

 _" I'm still sorry you know… "_

 _" Yeah, I know. It's alright. Doing dishes here or at home is the same thing._ _"_

Alex jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui haussa les épaules. Il ne l'avait pas souvent vu sourire depuis le départ de Gibson tout comme il ne l'avait plus entendu rire. Son regard semblait éteint comme s'il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait faire briller ses yeux. Alex avait tenté à quelques reprises de débuter une conversation qui s'était le plus souvent terminée à sens unique. Tommy avait l'air distant et distrait et il se doutait bien vers qui son esprit vagabondait.

Il voulait changer les idées de Tommy. Il voulait le voir sourire de nouveau, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde.

 _" You missed a spot "_ fit-il en pointant une tache invisible de la tête.

 _" Where? "_

Tommy avait levé l'assiette qu'il tenait entre ses mains afin de mieux voir ce dont parlait Alex. Lorsqu'il fut bien concentré à chercher la tache en question, Alex leva une main pleine de mousse avant d'en mettre sur la joue de son ami.

 _" Here! "_

Tommy tourna la tête vers Alex et la mousse coula contre sa joue. Il eut l'air surpris l'espace d'une seconde et Alex éclata de rire face à son expression.

 _" How dare you?! "_ s'exclama Tommy avant de secouer l'une de ses mains devant le visage d'Alex.

Il reçut plusieurs gouttelettes mousseuses sur la figure et dans les cheveux. Il sentit presque aussitôt l'écume fondre sur sa peau et il se mit à rire davantage. Il savait que la guerre venait d'éclater et c'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait.

Alex replongea ses mains dans l'eau avant de glisser rapidement ses doigts bien mousseux dans les cheveux de Tommy qui recula de quelques pas.

 _" No! Stop it! "_ fit-il d'une voix ricaneuse.

La seconde d'ensuite, Alex vit un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de son ami et son cœur se mit à fondre à l'intérieur de son torse. Il sut que son plan initial avait fonctionné et qu'il avait réussi à lui changer les idées, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes. Cet accomplissement lui donnait un certain espoir. Tommy était capable de s'amuser encore et d'être heureux malgré l'absence de Gibson. Alex savait qu'il devait se raccrocher à cet espoir.

Bientôt, les deux garçons eurent les cheveux trempés. Leurs visages ruisselaient d'eau savonneuse qui coulait paresseusement sur leur peau. Leurs mains trempées se rencontrèrent pour essayer d'empêcher le prochain mouvement de l'autre tout en essayant de mouiller l'adversaire. Leurs rires résonnèrent dans la petite cuisine et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs torses se touchèrent.

Bientôt l'action cessa et ils retrouvèrent leur calme malgré leurs cœurs encore battants d'excitation et leur respiration légèrement saccadée. Les mains d'Alex étaient enroulées autour des poignets de Tommy dans une dernière tentative de contrer son attaque. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des lèvres de Tommy qui étaient encore étirés en un sourire. À cet instant il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était d'embrasser cette bouche qu'il désirait de plus en plus. Il approcha lentement son visage vers celui de Tommy qui recula aussitôt.

 _" We really should finish this "_ fit Tommy en libérant ses poignets.

Alex recula d'un pas ou deux tandis qu'il revenait sur Terre. Tommy le dévisagea.

 _" Yeah. You're right. "_

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de tourner le dos à son ami pour reprendre sa place derrière le lavabo. Tommy reprit également sa position initiale avant de poursuivre la tâche en silence.

Malgré les traces encore toutes récentes de leur altercation dans la cuisine et sur leur personne, c'était comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu. Seul le bruit de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoquait parfois semblait habiter l'endroit. Alex n'osait pas parler en premier tant il se sentait humilié par la situation. Il s'était laissé guider par ses envies, mais il veillerait à ne plus recommencer. Il devrait apprendre à se contrôler.

Ils terminèrent leur tâche en silence et dès qu'ils sortirent de la cuisine, Tommy parti de son côté, abandonnant Alex. Il le regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur.

Il devra être patient. Il devra lui laisser du temps.

Il continua de se répéter ces judicieux conseils tandis qu'ils furent déportés en Somalie britannique quelques semaines plus tard pour leur première campagne.


	6. Chapter 6

Il avait eu besoin de calme et de paix pour au moins quelques minutes. C'est pourquoi il avait fui son quotidien pour retrouver l'endroit qu'il venait visiter à chaque fois que les choses tournaient mal. Il était beaucoup plus simple de courir plutôt que d'affronter ses problèmes. C'était un aspect de la personnalité de Gabriel qui n'avait pas changé en dépit des années. Il avait cru que la guerre et les nombreuses situations dangereuses auxquelles il avait été confronté auraient eu raison de cette faiblesse, mais ça n'avait fait que l'empirer. Fuir était tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait abandonné tous ses amis militaires à Dunkerque comme un vrai lâche. Il avait laissé partir Tommy sans essayer de le retenir, sans dire un mot. Et maintenant, il fuyait son patron qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gabriel était devenu exécrable avec les clients exigent qui n'avaient aucune reconnaissance pour son travail. Il échappait à sa mère qui ne cessait de lui faire des reproches sur ses longs silences et sa paresse pour les tâches ménagères.

Ses yeux exprimaient un profond vide tandis qu'il observait le débit de la rivière qui lui faisait face. Assis sur les galets qui commençaient sérieusement à être désagréables, il était plongé dans les différents souvenirs que lui avait apportés la Seconde Guerre. Il en avait fait partie et il avait survécu, mais il était rendu si pathétique qu'il n'osait même plus se regarder dans le miroir. Il avait tout perdu. Son innocence, sa foi, sa joie de vivre et sa jeunesse.

Il avait perdu Tommy.

Il n'avait même pas essayé de prendre contact avec lui tant il avait honte de lui-même, de ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait peur de son jugement. Il était terrorisé à l'idée du rejet. Si personne de son entourage n'arrivait à l'accepter, comment Tommy pourrait-il l'accueillir et le supporter? Il préférait encore vivre dans l'ignorance plutôt que de souffrir davantage.

Un drôle de bruit provenant de la rivière le sortit aussitôt de ses pensées malsaines. Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par quelque chose ou plutôt _quelqu'un_ qui flottait à la surface de l'eau. Gabriel fronça les sourcils avant de se relever. Le corps naviguait lentement dans sa direction, défiant ainsi toutes les lois de la nature. Il ne parvenait pas à voir de qui il s'agissait puisque le visage était dans l'eau, mais il s'agissait d'un homme.

Guidé par ses instincts, Gabriel s'enfonça dans la rivière avant de tendre les bras en direction du corps qui continuait de flotter vers lui. Il fut englouti jusqu'à la taille lorsqu'il parvint enfin à agripper les vêtements du malheureux. Sans plus attendre, il le retourna vers lui et il poussa aussitôt une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut le visage.

C'était Tommy.

Sa peau était bleutée et ses lèvres étaient noires comme s'il avait été noyé. Ses yeux semblaient éternellement clos.

\- N-Non… balbutia Gabriel d'une voix tremblante tandis que l'une de ses mains se posa sur la joue mouillée de son ami.

Son cœur eut un raté et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il voyait et pourtant il parvenait à sentir la froideur de la peau de Tommy contre sa paume. Il souleva le corps avant de le serrer contre lui tandis qu'un torrent de tristesse déferlait sur ses joues. Il pleurait si fort qu'il en avait de la difficulté à respirer.

Après quelques secondes d'étreinte, Gabriel sentit quelque chose s'agripper à ses vêtements. Surpris, il abaissa légèrement le corps pour s'apercevoir que Tommy avait les yeux ouverts. Sauf que ses iris n'étaient plus aussi brillants qu'autrefois : elles étaient plutôt dénuées de vie et vitreuses. Gabriel qui était trop paralysé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait et une infinité d'émotions le submergeaient de toute part. Tiraillé entre son immense tristesse et la soudaine horreur qui le prenait d'assaut, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de ce visage qui n'était plus le même.

 _"_ _You abandoned me. You let me die. Why didn't you come back to get me?_ _"_ demanda Tommy d'une voix rauque.

\- Q-quoi ? bredouilla Gabriel.

 _" You let me die in that boat, don't you remember?_ _Now I rot in the bottom of the ocean forever_ _._ _"_

\- Non… Nous avons survécu à Dunkerque, nous avons pris le train et nous étions au stade…

 _" These are only illusions. All of this is in your head. You have created an alternative life to feel better._ _Because you're a fucking coward. "_

Gabriel lâcha doucement le corps qu'il tenait entre ses mains, mais le cadavre continuait de s'agripper à lui. Le mort affichait une expression mauvaise, déformant ainsi davantage le visage de Tommy. Une immense culpabilité prit Gabriel d'assaut malgré l'incrédulité qui continuait d'affluer en lui. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Tommy aurait pu mourir dans le bateau qui leur avait permis d'échapper à la plage puisque c'était lui qui s'était retrouvé coincé à l'intérieur. Les souvenirs se mélangeaient, se brouillaient.

 _" Now you're gonna die too. "_

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Tommy interchangea leur place. En moins d'une seconde, Gabriel se retrouva dans l'eau et Tommy le surplombait. Les doigts du macchabée se transformèrent en étau autour de la gorge de Gabriel qui essaya vainement de lui faire lâcher prise. Il lui plongea la tête sous l'eau et Gabriel se mit à suffoquer. Il tentait de crier, mais il avala des litres d'eau comme lorsqu'il pataugeait dans l'océan près de Dunkerque. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage désormais brouillé de Tommy qui semblait rire au-dessus de lui.

Gabriel s'éveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux scrutèrent la noirceur dans laquelle il était plongé tandis qu'il tâchait de se remettre de ses émotions. Il était encore essoufflé des efforts qu'il avait dû mettre pour tenter de se libérer du Tommy cadavérique qui l'avait attaqué dans son cauchemar.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il eut un nouveau sursaut.

\- Encore le même rêve ? demanda le militaire à ses côtés.

Il s'agissait de son ami Louis qu'il avait rencontré à Londres peu de temps après avoir rejoint Charles de Gaulle et les Forces françaises libres. Ce dernier avait fait le voyage de Paris jusqu'au Royaume-Uni afin de pouvoir prendre part à cette nouvelle organisation qui se battait pour le peuple français qui se trouvait désormais sous le régime de Vichy.

Gabriel hocha la tête avant de plonger les doigts dans l'une des poches de son pantalon pour en sortir un bout de papier. D'une main tremblante, il déplia le morceau de journal que Tommy lui avait donné presque deux ans jour pour jour. Il se positionna de manière à ce que les rayons de la lune puissent éclairer l'article qui le suivait partout depuis qu'il avait quitté l'armée britannique. Au fil des ans, le papier avait légèrement jauni. À force de le déplier et de le replier constamment, le texte avait fini par s'effacer à quelques endroits. La photo des deux jeunes soldats qui souriaient avait également subi les revers du temps et du toucher continuel. La figure de Tommy était devenue beaucoup plus pâle et les traits de son visage semblaient vouloir se fondre dans le décor qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas grave. Gabriel se souvenait parfaitement de Tommy et des détails de son visage. Il avait simplement eu besoin de se rappeler que ce qu'il avait vécu au Royaume-Uni n'était pas une création de son esprit. Le cauchemar dont il venait de se réveiller le hantait de plus en plus. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Tommy depuis son départ et il n'avait pas tenté de le contacter non plus. L'adresse inscrite à la main au dos de l'article était encore intacte et Gabriel la connaissait par cœur tant il l'avait lu à maintes reprises. Mais il n'osait pas lui envoyer de lettres tant et aussi longtemps que la guerre n'était pas terminée. Il avait peur que ces lettres lui soient retournées et il savait qu'il ne pourrait supporter d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. De plus, il n'était pas encore assez à l'aise avec l'anglais écrit pour pouvoir lui écrire.

Gabriel continuait d'admirer la photographie pâlie au clair de lune. Son cœur avait retrouvé son rythme habituel et il se sentait de nouveau calme.

Tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Il était persuadé que Tommy allait bien. Il le fallait.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Louis tandis que Gabriel rangeait méticuleusement l'article.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête avant de prendre de nouveau appui contre le mur de bois derrière lui.

\- Tu as envie de poursuivre la leçon ?

Gabriel leva les yeux vers son ami avant de lui sourire.

\- Je suis prêt.

Louis sortit un crayon à la mine ainsi qu'un petit carnet de la poche avant de sa chemise. Il ouvrit le livret à un endroit précis avant d'entreprendre le rôle du professeur. Dès que Gabriel avait appris que Louis était bilingue grâce à sa mère américaine, il l'avait supplié de lui apprendre cette langue. Il avait été d'abord surpris avant de finalement acquiescer à sa demande sans poser de question. Depuis ce jour, c'était leur moyen à eux de passer du temps dans les moments d'accalmie. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils se consacraient à leur activité.

Cet apprentissage était le répit de Gabriel dans cette guerre du désert. Après plusieurs campagnes qui les avaient conduits en Égypte et en Libye, il parvenait à s'échapper des différentes horreurs quotidiennes auxquelles il assistait en se concentrant sur les différents mots, expressions et grammaires que lui expliquait Louis qui était un professeur patient.

Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à converser en anglais sur différents sujets simples avant que Gabriel ne retombe de nouveau endormie.

Le lendemain, les forces de l'armée entamèrent une nouvelle bataille : celle de Bir Hakeim qui se situait en plein désert Libyen. Comme avant chaque combat, Gabriel fermait les yeux et récitait une prière qui, jusqu'ici, lui avait bien porté chance. Après deux ans il n'avait eu que des blessures mineures et il avait échappé à la mort à plusieurs reprises. Puis, il caressait du bout des doigts l'article de journal afin de se donner du courage. L'instant d'après, il ressentait l'esprit du guerrier s'emparer de lui. D'un geste machinal, il rechargea son arme avant de faire un signe de tête à Louis en guise de bonne chance.

Les hommes formèrent des rangs selon l'ordre donné en fixant droit devant eux les ennemis allemands et italiens qui s'amenaient à l'horizon.

Ils étaient prêts à l'affrontement.

* * *

Après la défaite cuisante contre l'armée italienne en Somalie britannique, les hommes durent retourner chez eux avec le moral bien bas. Aux yeux de Tommy, il s'agissait de son deuxième échec militaire et il en était venu à se demander ce qui clochait avec son armée. Pourtant ils avaient été bien entraînés avant de partir en mission, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Le manque de support de la Royal Air Force avait joué un rôle important de cette défaite et les hommes préféraient rejeter la faute sur cette absence plutôt que de la prendre sur leurs épaules.

Tommy avait pu revoir sa mère en rentrant au pays. Il avait mérité une permission de deux semaines avant de devoir reprendre le camp où il retrouva Alex. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais quitté durant le court laps de temps qu'ils avaient passé en Somalie britannique et Tommy avait fini par accepter son amitié. Il s'était révélé être un bon compagnon en dépit de ces sauts fréquents d'humeur et de son impulsivité.

Ce dernier trait de caractère lui avait souvent fait peur lors des combats suivants lorsqu'ils furent envoyés en Libye à l'hiver de 1941. Alex semblait croire à son invincibilité tandis qu'il s'élançait à plusieurs reprises sous les feux ennemis en brandissant son arme avec véhémence. Pourtant, c'était également ce trait de caractère qui avait fini par attendrir Tommy. Il ignorait si cette impulsivité se mélangeait parfois avec son puissant courage, mais une chose était certaine : Tommy admirait le militaire assuré qu'était devenu Alex. Cependant, en dépit de cet émerveillement, il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné pour le départ de Gabriel même après tout ce temps.

Le soldat français continuait de hanter ses pensées jour et nuit et Tommy se demandait continuellement où il se trouvait. Il avait écrit des lettres à sa mère dans lesquelles il demandait s'il n'y avait pas un certain Gibson ou Gabriel qui lui avait écrit, mais la réponse était toujours négative. Tommy angoissait à l'idée que quelque chose de mal lui soit arrivé, mais il tâchait de garder espoir. Il tentait d'avoir des nouvelles au sein de l'armée dès qu'il le pouvait, mais il lui était difficile d'avoir accès à de telles informations. Il avait appris la formation des Forces françaises libres et il savait qu'ils menaient différents combats, mais sans connaître leur location. Après tout, la guerre avait fini par éclater sur différents territoires partout dans le monde, prenant une ampleur de plus en plus dramatique. Pourtant il continuait de se battre en espérant qu'un jour il pourrait revoir Gabriel.

Les différents combats continuaient de se poursuivre en Libye italienne, pays que Tommy ne parvenait plus à supporter. La chaleur, le manque d'eau et l'infernale sécheresse commençaient à avoir raison de lui. Comme si ces facteurs n'étaient pas suffisants, les ennemis continuaient de les encercler et au printemps de 1942, ils furent officiellement prisonniers d'un guet-apens. Les hommes continuèrent de défendre leurs lignes du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Certains affirmaient que de l'aide était déjà en route, mais personne ne semblait en avoir vraiment la certitude.

Tommy se laissa tomber à côté d'Alex après avoir obtenu la permission de pouvoir se reposer. D'un geste lent et fatigué, il s'empara de sa gourde avant de l'ouvrir. Il positionna la bouteille au-dessus de sa bouche grande ouverte avant de la secouer vivement. Aucune goutte ne tomba. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de reposer la bouteille lourdement sur le sable.

 _" Here. Take mine "_ fit Alex avant de lui tendre sa gourde.

Trop assoiffé pour dire quoi que ce soit, Tommy s'empara de la bouteille avant d'en prendre une bonne gorgée. L'eau chaude coula dans sa gorge et il eut l'impression d'être au paradis pour une seconde.

 _" Thanks. "_

Il remit la bouteille d'Alex entre les mains de son ami avant de s'essuyer les lèvres du revers de la main.

 _" I hope they gonna bring some water soon._ _If not we all gonna die by dehydration "_ dit Tommy en regardant de nouveau sa gourde vide.

 _" I just think about Dunkirk and I feel better "_ fit Alex.

 _" What? I don't understand… "_

 _" Well you know… I remember how water always surrounded us and how this bloody ocean almost kills us and I feel better to be here in this bloody desert without any water. It's so ironic, don't you think? "_

Tommy eut un petit rire.

 _" Yeah. I guess it is._ _"_

Il avait également découvert qu'Alex avait un sens de l'humour qui perçait toujours dans les meilleurs moments. Lorsque Tommy se sentait dépassé ou désespéré, il savait comment le faire sourire. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir à ses côtés.

La main d'Alex se posa sur la sienne et Tommy releva aussitôt la tête vers son ami.

 _" Don't worry. I'm sure they gonna fill our canteen real soon._ _"_

Alex lui offrit un sourire rassurant et Tommy lui sourit à son tour. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'Alex tentait de faire. Il l'avait compris dès qu'il avait vainement essayé de l'embrasser dans les cuisines du stade deux ans plus tôt. Sur le moment il avait cru à un geste désespéré, mais les attentions d'Alex envers lui étaient trop fréquentes pour que ça ne soit qu'un moment isolé bien qu'il ne parlât jamais de cet événement. Tommy avait également gardé le silence sur l'affaire, se disant que ça ne ferait que leur attirer des ennuis inutiles en plus de créer un malaise entre eux. Il avait fini par apprécier Alex, oui, mais pas de la manière dont il le souhaitait. C'est pourquoi il ne lui laissait jamais de faux espoirs ou qu'il répondait à ses attentions de manière positive.

C'est précisément pourquoi il retira vivement sa main lorsque le pouce d'Alex commença à lui caresser doucement la peau.

 _" I'm gonna get some sleep while I can "_ fit Tommy avant de s'étendre sur le sable afin d'être plus confortable.

Il se tourna sur le côté, offrant ainsi son dos à son ami avant de fermer les yeux. Il le sentit se coucher à ses côtés, mais il ne tenta rien de plus pour le plus grand soulagement de Tommy.

Il tomba rapidement endormi avant de se faire réveiller quelques heures plus tard par un camarade qui le secoua vivement.

 _" Come on get up sleepy head!_ _They're attacking us! "_

Tommy et Alex échangèrent un bref regard avant d'attraper leurs effectifs et de suivre l'homme en question.

* * *

Ils courraient derrière l'homme qui les mena vers le feu de l'action. Alex se laissa guider par son adrénaline qui prenait possession de son corps à chaque fois qu'un imprévu survenait. C'était ce qui le maintenait en vie, ce qui lui avait permis d'avancer jusqu'ici.

Ils rencontrèrent rapidement celui qui dirigeait les opérations qui leur indiqua les marches à suivre pour cette nouvelle attaque et Alex hocha la tête en guise de compréhension.

 _" Come on boys, come on let's go!_ _"_

Ils se remirent à courir, mais en direction des rivaux cette fois-ci. Les chars d'assaut ennemis étaient an rendez-vous, mais Alex ne s'en préoccupait pas. Ce qu'il regardait c'était les ombres qui se dessinaient devant lui. Les coups de feu fusaient de toute part et il tentait de les éviter le plus que possible. Instinctivement, il comptait les hommes qui se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres de lui en se fixant un objectif. S'il en atteignait au moins dix, il serait heureux.

Sans plus attendre, il leva son arme avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette à plusieurs reprises. Certaines des ombres visées tombèrent, mais d'autres résistèrent en fuyant. Il n'allait pas leur permettre d'aller bien loin. Il s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle victime lorsqu'il entendit un cri de douleur tout juste derrière lui.

 _" Fuck! It fucking hurts! "_

Il se retourna pour voir Tommy avait laisser tomber son arme sur le sol. Ses mains étaient en sang.

Un vent de panique envahit immédiatement Alex qui fût alarmé à la vue des filets d'hémoglobine qui tombaient sur le sable.

 _" Bloody hell! "_

Alex se précipita aussitôt sur son ami avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

 _" Where are you hit?! "_

 _" My hands!_ _Ah fuck let go! "_

D'un geste brusque, les mains ensanglantées de Tommy se libérèrent de ses paumes.

 _" Medic! "_ cria Alex en regardant partout autour de lui pour voir s'il n'en apercevrait pas un à proximité.

 _" It's fine, I'm just gonna go back!_ _"_ s'exclama Tommy.

 _" Be careful! "_

Alex regarda son ami s'éloigner durant quelques secondes avant de s'activer de nouveau. Prit d'une soudaine haine pour la blessure que venait de subir Tommy, Alex n'hésita pas sur ses prochains tirs, abattant le plus d'ennemis qu'il le pouvait. Plus les corps tombaient et plus il sentait une immense satisfaction s'emparer de lui.

Avec d'autres militaires, il parvient à affaiblir l'ardeur des ennemis qui décidèrent de prendre du recul face à l'assaut britannique qui les menaçait au bout d'une heure. Bientôt, il ne resta plus les cadavres des deux côtés qui gisaient dans le sable, offrant ainsi un spectacle sinistre à ceux qui se tenaient encore debout.

Alex retourna avec hâte vers leur point de ravitaillement. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour retrouver Tommy qui contemplait ses bandages tâchés de sang à la main gauche près de la station de médecine.

 _" Hey how is it? "_ demanda Alex avec empressement.

 _" Not as bad as I thought. It mostly just a big scratch. The medic said I was lucky that it did not reach a nerve. Otherwise I would have been handicapped for the rest of my life._ _"_

 _" Damn… "_

Tommy avait eu toute une chance et Alex se sentit rassuré. Il avait cru que son ami devrait le quitter pour rentrer au pays, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ça lui prendrait un certain temps de guérison, mais Tommy pourrait tout de même continuer à se battre. Alex comptait être deux fois plus vigilant pour protéger son ami qui aurait sûrement de la difficulté à se défendre au début. Il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne dans cette situation.

 _" Those fucking bastards are gone, right? "_ demanda Tommy.

 _" Yeah. It was a good battle. We did great. "_

 _" I've heard that the French are here… Have you seen them? "_

Les sourcils d'Alex se froncèrent instantanément.

 _" What? Why they would be here?_ _"_ demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement brusque.

 _" Maybe they are the help that we've been waiting for…_ _"_

Les yeux de Tommy semblèrent rêveurs et distants. Alex savait parfaitement à quoi il pensait.

Ou plutôt à qui.

Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser rêvasser trop longtemps.

 _" Maybe. Do you want to chow? I'm starving! "_

 _" Yeah maybe later._ _"_

Tommy s'éloigna lentement et Alex l'observa. Il fronça davantage les sourcils avant de se mettre à le suivre.

 _" Where are you going Tom?_ _"_

 _" There's people there. "_

Son index pointa droit devant lui et Alex aperçut aussitôt une troupe qui marchait lentement vers eux. Il ne s'agissait pas de soldats britanniques. Ce n'était pas des ennemis non plus. L'uniforme que portaient ces hommes était totalement inconnu par Alex, mais une chose était certaine : c'était des Alliés. Ils avançaient lentement, mais sûrement, vers le camp de fortune de l'armée britannique. Quelques supérieurs se mirent à courir en direction du groupe afin de les accueillir.

 _" Who are they? "_ demanda un soldat tout juste à côté de Tommy.

 _" Frogs "_ répondit Alex en serrant la mâchoire.

Alex était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Français.

Gibson ne pouvait pas être parmi eux. C'était presque impossible.

À cet instant précis, il souhaitait que Gibson ait trouvé la mort. Lorsque Tommy se rendrait compte de sa perte, il pourrait enfin lui ouvrir son cœur. De ça aussi Alex en était persuadé.

Le nouveau groupe de militaire se trouvait à quelques mètres maintenant et certains soldats britanniques marchèrent dans leur direction afin d'aller à leur rencontre. Tommy eut un mouvement vers l'avant, mais Alex posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

 _" Come on mate, let's go chow before it's too late. "_

 _" But I want to thank them. They just save our ass. "_

 _" We will have plenty of time. Looks like they gonna stay here. "_

 _" I want to go now._ _"_

Tommy se libéra de l'emprise d'Alex avant de se mettre à suivre les autres. Alex secoua la tête avant de se mettre à le suivre.

Bientôt, les deux groupes se mélangèrent et en entendant les inconnus s'exprimer en français, Alex n'eut plus aucun doute sur leur identité. Les Britanniques serraient les Français dans leurs bras en les remerciant chaudement d'être venus leur prêter main-forte. Les deux amis avançaient parmi la foule. Tommy, qui semblait légèrement excité, regardait partout autour de lui avec une certaine hâte. Alex observait les visages inconnus avec une certaine appréhension, ayant peur d'en reconnaître un en particulier.

Et lorsqu'il le vit, il cessa soudainement de marcher.

Gibson se tenait à quelques mètres plus loin en compagnie d'un autre soldat. Alex aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille.

Tommy aussi.

Sauf que lui ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Soudainement paniqué, Alex sortit sa gourde d'eau qu'il tendit à Tommy afin d'attirer son attention.

 _" You thirsty? "_ demanda-t-il en lui flanquant la gourde dans les mains.

 _" Yeah… "_ répondit Tommy d'une voix distraite en regardant la bouteille.

Il se mit à boire et Alex regarda dans la direction de Gibson qui continuait d'avancer. Il devait trouver rapidement une solution avant qu'il ne…

 _" Gabriel? "_

 _" What? "_

Alex tourna la tête vers Tommy qui semblait figé sur place. Il l'avait vu.

Il était trop tard.

 _" Gabriel! "_ appela Tommy avant de redonner la bouteille à Alex et se mettre à courir dans la direction de Gibson.

Il vit l'expression de Gibson changer du tout au tout avant qu'il ne se mette à courir aussi dans la direction de Tommy.

Alex resta planté là avec son cœur piétiné tandis qu'il assistait au loin à cette réunion imprévue.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Sentez-vous à l'aise de m'écrire un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir :D

* * *

 _" Gabriel! "_

Il s'était arrêté de marcher lorsqu'il avait entendu son prénom fendre le brouhaha des reconnaissances. Après quelques secondes, il remarqua un individu qui se distinguait de la foule qui arrivait dans sa direction au pas de course. Lorsque Gabriel reconnût Tommy, il eut l'impression de nager en plein rêve. Le revoir lui semblait totalement irréaliste et pourtant, il embrasait la situation et il l'acceptait avant même de se rendre réellement compte de ce qu'il se passait. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire et il se mit aussitôt à courir dans la direction de son ami, abandonnant ainsi Louis. Son cœur battait d'excitation.

Lorsqu'ils furent à un mètre l'un de l'autre, ils s'arrêtèrent. Les yeux de Gabriel s'attardèrent sur le visage de Tommy dont les traits si particuliers lui avaient tant manqué. Malgré la saleté qui couvrait sa peau à quelques endroits, la fatigue qui se lisait partout sur sa figure et ses cheveux qui étaient légèrement plus longs, c'était bel et bien le soldat qu'il avait connu à Dunkerque. C'était les mêmes yeux pétillants et le même sourire. C'était réellement Tommy malgré l'aura particulière qui semblait émaner de lui comme s'il avait vieilli plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû en deux ans de séparation. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû aux effets de la guerre et au travail dangereux de militaire qu'il devait accomplir tous les jours, mais il semblait avoir pris un coup de sagesse.

Son ami le détaillait de la même manière, comme si lui aussi n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Sauf que Gabriel ne lui laissa pas le temps de réaliser pleinement leurs retrouvailles lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la main bandée et rougie par le sang de Tommy. Il fit alors les quelques pas qui les séparaient avant de prendre doucement entre ses mains celle meurtrie de son ami.

 _" It's nothing it's just… "_

\- A scratch, compléta Gabriel en relevant les yeux vers le visage de Tommy.

Celui-ci eut un petit rire avant de serrer Gabriel contre lui. Aussitôt, le cœur de Gabriel se mit à battre un peu plus fort tandis qu'il rendit l'étreinte à celui qui avait occupé toutes ses pensées depuis ces deux dernières années. Le plus discrètement possible, il glissa son nez entre les différentes mèches de cheveux de Tommy avant d'inhaler le parfum qu'il dégageait. Malgré la poussière et la saleté, il parvenait à distinguer une odeur plus particulière qui devait être la sienne.

 _" I've missed you so much… I was not sure if I was gonna see you again "_ murmura Tommy au creux de son oreille.

\- Don't worry, I'm here.

Tommy brisa leur étreinte, mais sans pour autant le lâcher. Il le regarda avec surprise.

 _" You speak English now?! You understand everything I say?! "_

\- It's not perfect yet, but I practice as soon and as much as I can.

Tommy eut un nouveau sourire avant de resserrer Gabriel contre lui.

 _" So you didn't forget me._ _"_

\- How could I ?

Gabriel n'avait pu oublier la tristesse et le désespoir qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Tommy et encore moins le baiser qu'il lui avait offert la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. C'était une scène qu'il avait jouée à maintes reprises dans son esprit dans les moments les plus tranquilles. Elle l'avait rendu à la fois triste et plein d'espoir. Elle lui avait permis de s'accrocher à la vie même lorsque tout semblait perdu.

\- Alors voilà la cause du pourquoi tu voulais tant apprendre l'anglais ? demanda Louis d'un ton légèrement amusé en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent de nouveau et Gabriel offrit un petit sourire gêné à Louis. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de Tommy et très peu de ce qu'il avait vécu à Dunkerque, mais son ami n'était pas dupe. Gabriel n'avait pas été des plus subtil à regarder sans cesse l'article de journal et ses heures perdues à contempler la photographie, mais encore une fois Louis n'avait pas posé de question. Il s'était contenté des moments silencieux que Gabriel lui avait offerts tandis que son esprit vagabondait dans un autre espace-temps.

\- Louis is the one who's teaching me… fit Gabriel à l'égard de Tommy.

 _" Really? That's awesome! "_

\- Yeah, my mum is a Yank so it helps.

Tommy eut un sourire avant de tendre sa main droite vers Louis.

 _" I'm Tommy. "_

\- Louis.

Ils se serrèrent la main avec respect.

 _" I want to thank you both for being here. We've been stock here for a while now and we really needed help so thanks a lot._ _"_

\- You're welcome, répondit Louis avec un hochement de tête.

 _" You must be starving!_ _Come on, we have plenty of food!_ _"_

Tommy passa un bras par-dessus les épaules de Gabriel. Le soldat français lui jeta un bref regard avant de faire pareil et de le rapprocher de lui. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, corps contre corps, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le camp de ravitaillement en même temps que les autres qui se dirigeaient tous au même endroit. Louis les suivit de près.

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit que Tommy et Alex avaient l'habitude de partager avec d'autres militaires. Gabriel freina légèrement le rythme de ses pas lorsqu'il reconnut le soldat qui était assis sur le sable avec un bol de nourriture en main et Tommy l'imita aussitôt.

 _" What's wrong? "_

\- Alex…

Gabriel continua de jeter un coup d'œil à son ancien camarade qui n'avait pas relevé la tête de son repas. Alex semblait être à plusieurs lieues de là tandis que ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Il se tenait là, complètement immobile, à contempler quelque chose d'invisible.

 _" It's gonna be fine. Don't worry about him._ _"_

\- He hates me…

Gabriel plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Tommy. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Alex ne l'avait jamais aimé pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il avait été cruel avec lui et il n'avait pas hésité à dire la vérité à tout le monde, conduisant ainsi Gabriel à l'expulsion de l'armée britannique. Il ne regrettait pas d'être parti du stade en dépit d'être séparé de Tommy et il parvenait à comprendre pourquoi Alex avait pu agir ainsi, mais c'était de la manière dont il s'y était pris qui le dérangeait. Il avait semblé apprécier la manière dont Gabriel avait été traité par les autres soldats comme si cette violence gratuite était ce qu'Alex cherchait vraiment. Gabriel se demandait s'il n'avait pas un fond de racisme en lui ou si c'était simplement dû à autre chose.

 _" Trust me. It's gonna be fine._ _"_

Tommy serra davantage son bras autour des épaules de son ami afin de lui démontrer son soutien et il l'incita à continuer d'avancer. Lorsqu'ils furent tout près d'Alex, ce dernier releva la tête. Encore une fois, Gabriel eut l'impression que lui aussi avait vieilli plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. C'était peut-être dû à l'expression totalement désespérée qu'il affichait. Il semblait triste et en colère à la fois, ce qui durcissait ses traits. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Gabriel et ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes. Alex semblait le détailler des pieds à la tête avec un certain jugement au fond du regard. En dépit du passé, Gabriel ne parvenait pas à ressentir de la colère envers Alex. Il avait plutôt pitié de lui sans pouvoir vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Alex se leva avant de s'éloigner sans dire un mot. Les trois autres l'observèrent en silence.

\- A friend of yours? demanda Louis.

 _" Yeah. He just needs some time._ _"_

\- C'est une longue histoire, fit Gabriel.

Tommy se sépara de Gabriel avant de regarder les deux Français.

 _" I'm gonna found us some food. Stay here, I'll come back soon._ _"_

Sans plus attendre, Tommy tourna les talons dans une certaine direction et Gabriel le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à tant qu'il ne puisse plus le voir.

\- Tu penses qu'on restera longtemps ici ? demanda Gabriel d'une voix distraite.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Louis en s'asseyant sur le sable. C'est sûrement juste pour la nuit.

Gabriel poussa un petit soupir. Bien sûr que ces retrouvailles seraient de courte durée étant donné la situation. Ils venaient de terminer un combat, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la guerre qui perdurait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Hélas, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que d'accepter leur sort. Cependant, Gabriel comptait passer le plus de temps que possible en compagnie de Tommy. Ce n'était peut-être que quelques heures, mais il ne voulait pas les gaspiller.

Tommy les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et ils mangèrent leurs repas. Ils passèrent le restant de leur journée à discuter de tout et de rien et à jouer aux cartes. Durant toutes ces activités, Gabriel ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de Tommy. Il souriait dès qu'il l'entendait rire. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des mois et il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, oubliant totalement l'existence d'Alex. D'ailleurs, ils ne le revirent plus de la journée, comme si ce dernier qui semblait les éviter méticuleusement.

Lorsque la noirceur pointa le bout de son nez, les hommes présents sur la base de fortune se firent plus silencieux. La majorité d'entre eux se couchèrent tôt et ce fut aussi le cas de Louis qui tomba rapidement endormi près de Tommy et de Gabriel.

Malgré l'éternelle fatigue qui le guettait, Gabriel n'avait pas envie d'imiter son camarade français. Il se contentait plutôt de regarder Tommy avec un perpétuel sourire aux lèvres comme s'il était incapable de faire autrement. Ils se trouvaient désormais seuls et c'était le moment idéal pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de la présence de son ami.

Tommy lui présenta sa main blessée avant de lui donner un rouleau de bandage.

 _" Can you change my bandage please?_ _"_

Gabriel acquiesça lentement en déposant le nouveau pansement sur sa cuisse et de défaire doucement celui qui enroulait la main gauche de Tommy. Le contact de la peau de son ami sous ses doigts lui donna des frissons. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent la vilaine blessure il retenue son souffle. Il vit la ligne qu'avait tracée le ricochet de la balle ennemie sur le dessus de sa main. Elle avait passé entre l'index et le majeur de Tommy pour se terminer jusqu'à son poignet. La plaie avait cessé de saigner, mais des croûtes d'hémoglobine étaient bien visibles partout autour du sillon. Gabriel attrapa sa gourde à ses côtés avant de la maintenir en suspens au-dessus de la main. Il hésitait à nettoyer la blessure. Il n'avait aucune formation en médecine et il ne voulait pas aggraver la situation, mais ça lui semblait être un geste logique.

 _" Do it. "_

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, Gabriel se mit à verser lentement le liquide sur la plaie et Tommy grimaça.

\- I'm sorry…

 _" It's nothing. "_

Gabriel reposa lentement la bouteille lorsqu'il crut qu'elle fût assez humidifiée et il arracha un morceau du rouleau avant d'éponger lentement le tout. Tommy demeura calme et immobile durant les soins. Sans plus attendre, Gabriel termina le travail en tâchant d'imiter le précédent bandage afin que le tout tienne en place. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers son ami, il constata que celui-ci regardait ses lèvres avec avidité. Aussitôt Gabriel se figea tandis qu'il sentit une étrange excitation monter en lui.

 _" I want to know everything. Tell me everything about you._ _"_

Tommy avait murmuré ses paroles et ses yeux étaient désormais plongés dans ceux de Gabriel qui se sentait pris au dépourvu. Il n'était pas un très grand bavard et il avait toujours eu de la difficulté à se présenter aux autres. Il ignorait ce que Tommy voulait savoir exactement et il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, par quoi commencer.

\- There's nothing much to say, really.

 _" Where are you from? "_

\- Nantes.

 _" Describe it to me. "_

Gabriel eut un sourire avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs d'avant-guerre.

D'avant Dunkerque.

\- It's a big city. Well not like Paris but… It has big buildings, tons of shop but also a lot of water and nature. I can still smell the odor of fresh cookies in Crébillon street. I can still see the field I walk in everyday just to get to the bakery. And the river… The gorgeous river, my favorite place of all. It's so peaceful and so…

Il cessa soudainement de sourire en se remémorant d'autres nouvelles qui lui étaient parvenues peu de temps après son arrivée à Londres. Les choses étaient devenues dramatiques et dangereuses en France depuis l'été de 1940. C'était une situation à laquelle Gabriel ne réfléchissait pas souvent étant donné ses journées chargées à combattre et survivre, mais discuter de sa ville natale le plongeait dans des inquiétudes qui restaient présentes et qui le terrifiaient.

\- Paris is under occupation since a while now… I'm just scared that… The Germans…

Il s'arrêta, incapable de se concentrer davantage pour pouvoir s'exprimer en Anglais. Tommy attrapa aussitôt sa main dans la sienne.

 _" I'm sure everyone is fine Gabriel._ _I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that… "_

\- I know, it's fine.

 _" No it's not. Look, you can talk about whatever you like alright? Or if you're not comfortable just don't talk at all. I just want to enjoy every moment I can with you._ _I just… Want to be with you. "_

Tommy lui offrit un sourire compatissant et Gabriel hocha lentement la tête.

\- I want to be with you too… And I want to learn everything about you too.

 _" Then I'll do the talking._ _"_

Gabriel murmura un « merci » avant d'entrelacer doucement ses doigts avec ceux de Tommy et de mettre l'union de leurs deux mains à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Aux yeux des autres qui pouvaient les regarder ils devaient avoir l'air de deux amis qui ne faisaient que prendre des nouvelles de l'autre et qui tenaient à être le plus silencieux possible ce qui expliquait leur proximité. Pourtant, dans l'esprit de Gabriel, ce rapprochement était loin d'être simplement amical : il était nécessaire. Il avait besoin de sentir la peau de Tommy contre la sienne et de voir ses iris bleus à la lueur des flammes qui brûlaient tout près. Il voulait que leurs épaules continuent de se toucher parce qu'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Il voulait continuer de sentir le souffle chaud de Tommy contre son visage à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche parce que ça le rendait davantage réel. Sa présence lui avait tant manqué qu'il se rendait compte de sa carence.

Il se rendait compte qu'il ressentait quelque chose de trop puissant pour pouvoir expliquer ce que c'était réellement, mais il s'accrochait à ce sentiment et il suivait son instinct qui lui disait de ne pas le laisser partir pendant qu'il pouvait encore en profiter.

Gabriel écouta chaque mot qui sortait d'entre les lèvres de Tommy. Ce dernier lui indiqua qu'il était né à Birmingham, mais qu'il avait grandi à Batley. Il n'avait pratiquement pas connu son père qui était parti à la suite du décès de son petit frère qui était mort-né, laissant ainsi sa pauvre mère dans un grand chagrin et lui amenant une pauvreté difficile. Il décrivait sa mère comme étant une femme aimante, courageuse et fragile. Lorsqu'il parlait d'elle, Gabriel comprit tout l'amour et le respect qu'il éprouvait pour elle et il se sentit concerné par les sentiments que lui partageait Tommy. Il avait lui-même toujours admiré sa propre mère pour être capable de tolérer son père qui avait un tempérament violent doublé d'un problème d'alcool. Gabriel garda cependant le silence sur ses propres expériences et il continua d'écouter son ami qui poursuivait son récit. Il apprit qu'en attendant d'être assez âgé pour travailler, Tommy avait tenté de différentes manières de pouvoir parvenir aux besoins financiers de leur petite famille en rendant divers services auprès de la population. Dès qu'il put commencer à obtenir un emploi plus sérieux, il était devenu minier dans la mine de charbon du coin, apportant ainsi du pain sur la table. Lorsqu'il avait appris que l'armée britannique cherchait de jeunes recrues, Tommy n'avait pas hésité à s'enrôler lorsqu'il avait vu les différentes primes qu'elle offrait. Depuis ce jour, sa mère recevait la quasi-intégralité des biens monétaires qu'il gagnait et il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de savoir si elle avait faim ou non.

Tommy avait cessé de parler et Gabriel demeurait toujours silencieux tandis qu'il méditait sur tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé ce qu'avait pu être la vie de Tommy avant qu'il ne le rencontre, mais il appréciait le fait qu'il ait autant de facilité à s'ouvrir. Il était également reconnaissant qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour lui avoir confié son passé qui n'avait pas été des plus heureux. La personnalité de Tommy transparaissait à travers les diverses actions qu'il avait accomplies et Gabriel l'admirait pour être aussi courageux et vaillant. Il s'agissait là de qualités qu'il louangeait grandement.

\- Do you miss her ? Your mom ?

 _" Every single day. She's the best. Really. "_

\- She has the best of sons. I'll bet she's proud of you.

 _" She hates me actually for joining the army, but it was for the best for her. And for me too. If I didn't do that, I would have never met you._ _"_

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Gabriel pressa légèrement ses doigts contre la main de Tommy. Le temps se suspendit comme lors d'une nuit particulière au stade. Il sembla à Gabriel que plus rien ni personne n'existait autour d'eux comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un univers secret. À ce moment précis, rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Il le redécouvrait de nouveau et intérieurement, il priait pour que cet instant dure une éternité.

Il vit qu'une fois de plus, les yeux de Tommy étaient posés sur ses lèvres.

 _" I want to kiss you so bad…"_

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais ces paroles déclenchèrent un incendie dans l'esprit et l'organisme de Gabriel. Sans qu'il ne le commande vraiment, son corps se pressa davantage contre celui de Tommy qui ne recula pas devant ce nouveau contact.

\- Alors fais-le.

Gabriel savait pertinemment qu'il tentait le diable. C'était le moment, mais ce n'était pas l'endroit. Louis gisait toujours à leurs pieds et il n'y avait que le muret de bois contre lequel ils étaient accotés qui pouvait les protéger des regards des autres. Devant eux s'étendaient des kilomètres de sable à perte de vue. Inconsciemment, ils s'étaient installés à l'endroit le plus éloigné de la base comme s'ils avaient prévu ce moment. Les risques demeuraient tout de même élevés en dépit de la tranquillité et du silence qui flottait autour d'eux. Certains hommes montaient la garde de la base de fortune, mais jusqu'à maintenant aucun d'entre eux ne s'était présenté jusqu'à eux. Ils semblaient trop occupés à fêter leur victoire et à rigoler avec leurs compatriotes français pour réellement prendre leur boulot au sérieux.

Gabriel avait envie de tout risquer ne serait-ce que pour gouter une fois de plus aux lèvres de Tommy et il semblait lire la même chose dans le regard de son ami.

Guidé par ses pulsions, Tommy s'empara finalement de la bouche de Gabriel avec la sienne pour offrir un baiser rempli de passion à son compagnon. Gabriel se sentit aussitôt catapulté dans un univers qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu tandis que de nouvelles sensations s'emparaient de tout son être. Il passa ses bras autour du corps de son ami avant de le presser davantage contre lui comme s'il ne le trouvait pas encore assez près. Les doigts de Tommy se glissèrent dans ses cheveux alors que sa main blessée se posa doucement sur son épaule.

Malgré la passion, Gabriel parvenait à ressentir le même sentiment d'urgence qu'il avait éprouvé lors de leur premier baiser. Le fait de pouvoir se faire surprendre à tout moment par un autre militaire était un facteur qui le poussait à ressentir cette impression, mais également le fait que leur temps était compté. Il savait pertinemment qu'au petit matin les adieux viendraient une fois de plus et qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais croiser la route de Tommy. Il tentait cependant de reculer cette pensée noire au plus profond de son esprit au moins le temps de leur échange.

Il ressentait également un vide. Comme si le simple fait de posséder la bouche de Tommy n'était pas assez. Sans qu'il ne parvienne à se contrôler, ses mains baissèrent dangereusement vers la ceinture de l'autre jeune homme qui coupa aussitôt leur baiser.

 _" It's too risky… We can't… Cause if we start this I'm not sure I will be able to stop after…_ _"_

Gabriel hocha lentement la tête avant de remonter doucement ses mains. Tommy appuya son front contre le sien.

 _" Trust me I want this as much as you do, but we should stop before it's too late._ _"_

\- You're right.

Tommy avait parfaitement raison. Valait mieux écouter la voix de la sagesse.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre durant quelques instants avant que Tommy ne brise leur étreinte. Il se repositionna à côté de son ami avant d'appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. Gabriel passa un bras autour de lui avant de poser sa tête contre celle de Tommy.

 _" One day all of this will be over. One day we will be together. I can feel it. I put all my hopes in this._ _In this good ending. "_

Gabriel eut un sourire avant de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de Tommy. Il ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Il croyait aussi à une bonne fin en dépit de ce qui l'attendait encore. Il ignorait ce que l'avenir lui réservait, mais il se disait que sa bonne étoile continuerait à les protéger. S'ils avaient réussi à se retrouver une fois, pourquoi pas une seconde ? C'était comme si la providence voulait que leur route se croise, comme s'ils étaient réellement destinés l'un à l'autre. Il n'avait jamais cru que quelqu'un existait pour lui quelque part, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Tommy, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le chasser de sa vie.

\- We will meet again, I promise. We just have to be careful and keep faith. Everything will be fine.

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux devant l'absence de réaction de son ami. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et il comprit aussitôt que Tommy s'était endormi. Il eut un nouveau sourire avant de le serrer contre lui.

\- On se reverra. Je te le promets.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque les militaires furent appelés à saluer une dernière fois leurs camarades français qui partaient dans la direction opposée, Alex avait regardé les autres s'éloigner sans faire un seul mouvement. Il continua plutôt de manger son petit-déjeuner en observant les Alliés des deux différentes armées s'offrir des poignées de main et des tapes dans le dos en guise de bonne chance et d'au revoir. Les sourires étaient sur toutes les lèvres et même s'il ne parvenait pas à entendre les mots qu'ils s'échangeaient, Alex devinait qu'il s'agissait de bonnes paroles. À ses yeux, tous ces hommes étaient des hypocrites. Du moins les Britanniques. Combien de fois avait-il entendu ses camarades se moquer ouvertement de leurs voisins français ? Trop de fois. Assez en tout cas pour douter de leur sincérité tandis qu'il continuait de rester à l'écart de ce spectacle dont il n'avait pas envie de participer.

Il avait rapidement repéré Tommy et Gibson parmi la foule et il avait aussitôt cessé de manger. Il prêtait attention à leur accolade qui tardait tandis que le soldat qui se trouvait à côté de Gibson en profitait pour saluer d'autres militaires anglais. Alex se doutait bien de ce que ressentait Tommy. Ces adieux ressemblaient étrangement à ceux qu'ils avaient vécus deux ans plus tôt et au plus profond de lui, Alex souhaitait presque qu'il souffre autant. Il se réjouissait de voir Gibson partir avec les siens tandis que Tommy restait bêtement planté sur place, à observer l'autre qui partait lentement, mais sûrement.

Cette fois-ci, Alex n'allait pas se faire ridiculiser comme il l'avait fait autrefois.

Cette fois-ci, il allait patiemment attendre que Tommy fasse les premiers pas. Il savait qu'il reviendrait vers lui après un certain temps. Après tout, les deux amis ne parvenaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre et Alex le savait que trop bien. Si Tommy était devenu son porte-bonheur, il savait qu'il l'était également aux yeux de son ami.

Durant le reste de la matinée, après le départ des _Frogs_ , les militaires s'affairèrent à détruire leur base de fortune tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à conquérir un nouvel épisode de la guerre du désert. Ils ignoraient où ils allaient se retrouver durant les prochains jours, mais l'ordre avait été donné qu'ils devaient partir au cas où les ennemis auraient envie d'une récidive. Alex aida donc ses compatriotes à défaire les tentes où les supérieurs avaient érigé leur quartier général tout en tâchant de bien éviter Tommy. Il gardait cependant un œil sur lui et il l'observait tandis que son camarade faisait l'inspection des véhicules en compagnie d'autres soldats.

Lorsqu'ils prirent la route durant l'après-midi, ce ne fut pas à bord du même véhicule. Alex imaginait sans peine le visage triste de Tommy tandis qu'il devait ruminer sur ses adieux avec Gibson. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu se retrouver aussi facilement. Même s'il n'avait pas été en contact directement avec eux durant les heures où Gibson avait été présent, il savait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés d'une semelle. Un simple coup d'œil à leurs retrouvailles lui avait suffi pour comprendre que le temps qui s'était écoulé entre le départ du Français et ce moment-là n'avait absolument rien changé à la manière dont ils se percevaient l'un l'autre.

C'était précisément à cet instant qu'Alex avait compris que les sentiments qu'éprouvait Tommy à l'égard de Gibson étaient réciproques. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait vu toutes ses chances s'envoler en fumée. Il avait eu beau essayer d'impressionner Tommy en se prenant pour un héros de guerre, en tentant de l'amadouer en lui donnant toutes ses ressources dès qu'il le pouvait, en lui prouvant qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui lorsqu'il le réchauffait lors des nuits plus fraiches, en l'encourageant à chaque fois qu'il semblait croire que tout espoir de survie ou de victoire semblait inexistant, mais visiblement l'effet escompté n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Alex n'était qu'un simple ami et qu'un frère d'armes aux yeux de Tommy. Rien de plus.

Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de s'acharner. Pas après avoir assisté au loin à ces retrouvailles inattendues qui lui tourmentaient encore le cœur et l'esprit. Il était en colère contre lui-même pour être aussi obstiné et pour avoir perdu son énergie durant ces deux dernières années. Contre Gibson qui, contre toute attente, étant encore plus résistant qu'il ne l'aurait jamais crut. Contre Tommy qui n'était qu'un aveugle qui ne verrait jamais à quel point Alex n'avait que d'yeux pour lui.

Sa colère éclata quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent bien établis en Égypte, près El-Alamein en vue de leur prochain combat lorsque Tommy fit enfin les premiers pas vers Alex tandis qu'il mangeait son repas.

 _" Hey mate. It's been a while._ _"_

Pour toutes réponses, Alex releva lentement les yeux de son assiette. Il avait l'impression d'être pris pour un con. Il savait parfaitement que Tommy se servait de lui comme roue de secours. Ça avait toujours été le cas que ce soit à Dunkerque ou encore au stade. Il avait toujours été le dernier pilier du trio et maintenant qu'il s'était remis de ses émotions, Tommy revenait vers lui. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus, mais au lieu de se laisser emporter par son impulsivité, Alex avait rebaissé les yeux sur sa nourriture avant de hausser les épaules.

 _" I can't take this heat anymore._ _It slowly drives me crazy "_ rajouta Tommy avant de se laisser tomber aux côtés d'Alex.

Il cessa aussitôt de manger avant de pousser un petit soupir agacé.

 _" What's wrong? "_

Alex le regarda franchement. Tommy affichait une expression de surprise, comme s'il n'avait vraiment aucune idée du pourquoi son ami agissait de cette manière. Alex secoua la tête devant autant d'incrédulité. Si autrefois cette naïveté l'avait fait complètement craquer, elle l'énervait désormais.

 _" What? "_

 _" Really Tom? You ask ME what's wrong? You should ask this question for yourself!_ _"_

Alex vit la stupéfaction se peindre sur le visage de Tommy et il secoua de nouveau la tête.

 _" You have no idea? Not a single clue? "_

 _" Maybe… I just don't understand why you are so mad at me… "_

 _" Really Tom? Do you want me to draw a picture?_ _"_

Cette fois-ci, Tommy demeura silencieux. Il ne semblait pas méditer la question. Il semblait plutôt avoir compris quel était le vrai problème. Alex vit de la désolation dans ses yeux, mais elle ne l'atteignit pas.

 _" You were the one who was avoiding us Alex, I never asked you to…_ _"_

 _" Go fuck yourself. "_

Sans plus de cérémonie, Alex se leva brusquement en abandonnant Tommy derrière lui.

Il ne comprenait rien.

Il ne comprendrait jamais rien parce qu'il n'aurait jamais le cœur brisé comme lui l'avait.

* * *

Tommy avait regardé son ami s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Il comprenait son mal-être, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'Alex se sente à part ou qu'il soit blessé face à l'absence de réciprocité. Il était son ami et il ne lui souhaitait pas le voir souffrir. D'un autre côté, Tommy n'avait jamais prévu le retour inattendu de Gabriel. Il s'agissait d'une belle surprise qui avait duré quelques heures et si ça lui avait redonné une bonne dose de courage, ça avait visiblement fait tout l'effet contraire pour Alex.

Et ça le blessait.

Il souhaitait réellement arranger les choses avec son ami. Mine de rien, il avait vécu plusieurs épisodes avec lui au cours de ces deux dernières années et il ne souhaitait pas perdre son amitié à cause d'une jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Tommy comptait laisser retomber la poussière avant de reprendre la conversation avec Alex. Il avait parfois un tempérament de feu, mais il se doutait que tôt ou tard, il finirait par tout oublier ou qu'il passerait au moins à autre chose.

En attendant, Tommy vivait une profonde solitude. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Gabriel était reparti de son côté en compagnie de ses camarades d'armée et il se sentait à peine remis de cette nouvelle séparation. Elle lui avait semblé encore plus douloureuse que la première comme s'il se doutait que le miracle qu'il soit encore en vie ne durerait pas très longtemps.

Deux ans de guerre et pas une seule égratignure.

Ça relevait presque de l'impossibilité.

Il espérait simplement que Gabriel ait encore en sa possession l'adresse qu'il lui avait donnée. S'il s'en sortait vivant, peut-être qu'il serait en mesure de pouvoir le retrouver. Il le pensait sincèrement. Il croyait en cette bonne fin en dépit de tout.

Durant les séances d'entraînement qu'ils effectuèrent les jours suivants, Tommy s'efforça de laisser Alex tranquille. Il lui jetait cependant de nombreux coups d'œil en espérant que celui-ci s'apercevrait qu'il n'était pas oublié et qu'il pouvait toujours venir lui parler s'il le désirait. Alex continuait de l'ignorer et il semblait s'être trouvé de nouveaux amis au sein des militaires présents sur la base.

Deux semaines après leur arrivée en territoire égyptien, les hommes furent rassemblés par leur capitaine afin de débuter les nouvelles attaques. Ils avaient passé leurs journées à revoir leur entraînement et malgré le vent de fatigue qui s'abattait sur ces jeunes combattants, ils savaient qu'ils étaient là pour une raison : celle de repousser l'ennemi qui menaçait constamment d'envahir la ville d'Alexandrie. Entre temps, de nombreux chars d'assaut et d'autres effectifs militaires importants étaient venus joindre leur force à la leur, leur donnant un peu plus d'espoir concernant les prochains événements.

 _" Alright boys, this is it. We are now ready to pull up a new fight and this time, we are more than prepared "_ annonça le capitaine aux hommes qui lui faisaient face.

Ils l'écoutèrent tous attentivement tandis qu'il donnait le plan de match. Il décida de ne pas envoyer toute la troupe dont il disposait, mais plutôt une série de groupes afin de se garder des réserves pour d'éventuelles attaques. Il commença par annoncer quel homme faisait partie de quel groupe et Tommy apprit rapidement que lui et Alex ne faisaient pas partie de la même vague. Ils seraient donc envoyés au front en différé. Tommy ressentit une pointe de nervosité au fond de son être. Il n'avait jamais pris part à un combat sans Alex à ses côtés et il sentait que cette absence durant les moments les plus intenses serait plus difficile, voire même insurmontable. Il s'était toujours senti plus protéger aux côtés de son ami qui n'avait jamais hésité à prendre les devants et à se montrer plus vigilant lors de certaines occasions. Il avait sauvé la vie de Tommy à plus d'une reprise et il ignorait sincèrement s'il parviendrait à survivre à ce nouvel affront sans lui.

Le pire était qu'Alex était dans le groupe numéro un. Il était donc dans les premiers à partir pour explorer le terrain inconnu et à constater les forces ennemies approximatives.

 _" All the men in group one and two, be prepared._ _You have a few minutes to get ready "_ poursuivit le capitaine avant de laisser ses militaires vaquer à leurs occupations.

Tommy n'avait pu s'empêcher de se diriger vers Alex. Il avait voulu lui laisser du temps, mais maintenant qu'il était compté, il faisait les premiers pas. Il avait besoin de lui parler et de régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il le retrouva en train de vérifier les armes dont il disposait. À son approche, Alex ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

 _" Alex please… We need to talk about this… You are my friend, I care about you and I don't want our relationship to be destroyed by something you and I can't control…_ _"_

Sa voix était suppliante.

 _" There's nothing to say "_ répliqua Alex d'une voix tendue en continuant de frotter la lame de son couteau.

 _" You really mean something to me Alex. If something bad happens to you, I don't know how I will react. Don't blame me for not feeling the same way about you. I still care, I still like you. You're like a brother to me._ _"_

Alex poussa un soupir avant de relever lentement la tête vers son ami. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que de la colère et de la frustration.

 _" If you care so much about me, then why the fuck did you choose him? Why the fucking Frog? What does he have that I don't?_ _"_ chuchota-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

Surpris par ses questions, Tommy était pris au dépourvu. Lui-même ne parvenait même pas à expliquer ce qui l'attirait chez Gabriel. Il avait simplement connecté avec lui sans forcer les choses avant de se retrouver complètement enivré par des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant pour une autre personne.

 _" I didn't choose Alex… You don't choose the one you… Look can't we just be friends? You are a good mate Alex and I really hope we can still be friends despite all of this._ _This is all I'm asking. "_

Il espérait sincèrement qu'Alex finirait par comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour le faire souffrir. Il souhaitait réellement que les choses s'arrangent et qu'ils puissent passer par-dessus cette jalousie qui était devenue un poids dans leur amitié.

Alex continuait de le regarder avec des yeux remplis de rancœur.

 _" I can't. "_

Cette réponse fit mal à Tommy.

Il n'acceptait pas le fait de laisser partir Alex. Il ignorait si c'était à cause de cette habitude à l'avoir toujours près de lui ou si c'était parce qu'il était égoïste au fond de lui, mais il ne voulait pas croire que leur amitié était terminée à cause de sentiments non partagés. Il avait envie de le supplier, de lui dire qu'il n'arriverait pas à survivre s'il n'était pas à ses côtés, mais il garda le silence. Il se contenta simplement de regarder son ami avec une infinie tristesse au fond du regard.

Ils se regardèrent en silence durant quelques secondes et Tommy perçut un léger changement dans le regard de son ami. Il semblait désormais attendri par le comportement non verbal de Tommy et il rangea son couteau avant de s'approcher légèrement de lui.

Au loin, ils entendirent le capitaine appeler les hommes qui devaient partir.

 _" I'm sorry Tom, I can't. Not like this. It's a torture to look at you without being able to touch you or to…_ _"_

Il s'interrompit dans ses paroles avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et de baisser la tête.

 _" I just can't do this anymore._ _I'm sorry. "_

Puis, Alex le contourna avant d'aller dans la direction où d'autres hommes se dirigeaient. Tommy tourna la tête pour le regarder s'éloigner avec un nouveau pincement au cœur. Leur amitié était bel et bien terminée et il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire tant cette séparation lui était douloureuse. Il continua de l'observer tandis qu'il montait à bord d'un véhicule en compagnie d'autres militaires.

Sans le savoir, c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Alex.

* * *

Après être venues prêter main-forte à l'armée britannique en Libye, les Forces françaises libres avaient repris leur chemin en direction de la Tunisie où le conflit se poursuivait alors que les forces de l'Axe prolongeaient leur chaos. Gabriel était surpris de voir à quel point cette guerre affectait de plus en plus de pays et cette constatation le démoralisait complètement. Les ennemis semblaient vouloir mettre la main sur tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, créant souffrances et morts sur leur passage. Des millions d'innocents avaient déjà été sacrifiés en l'honneur d'un homme qui semblait croire que tout lui était acquis et cette situation catastrophique mettait tout le monde sur le qui-vive.

Gabriel n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de toute cette violence injustifiée. Plus les semaines avançaient et plus il devenait écœuré du boulot qu'il occupait. Au départ il croyait que ce conflit ne durerait que quelque temps, mais il semblait perdurer. La seule bonne chose qu'Hitler lui avait apportée fut la connaissance de Tommy. Cependant, cette rencontre causait également de la déception : celle de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui en tout temps. Gabriel avait été plus qu'heureux de retrouver Tommy en plein désert libyen, mais tout ceci lui avait donné une consolation douce-amère. Aux dernières nouvelles il allait bien, mais si ça se trouvait, il était déjà mort.

Encore une fois, Gabriel tâchait de reculer ces pensées noires au plus profond de son esprit en se concentrant sur la nuit qu'il avait pu passer à ses côtés. Il s'était gardé éveillé toute la nuit juste pour pouvoir observer Tommy qui s'était endormi paisiblement contre lui. Il avait chéri ces heures du mieux qu'il avait pu et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir troqué quelques heures de sommeil pour profiter un peu plus du doux visage de celui qui hantait toutes ses pensées.

Mais il était rapidement revenu à la réalité.

À la cruelle et triste réalité.

Celle où les hommes tombaient comme des mouches, assassinés de sang-froid par d'autres qui croyaient en autre chose. Celle où il risquait sa vie à tout moment pour défendre ce qu'il croyait être juste à ses yeux. Il continuait de se battre pour une fois de plus retrouver Tommy et vivre finalement heureux, loin de toute cette souffrance inutile.

Les nouveaux combats n'avaient pas tardé à s'acharner sur eux et Gabriel continuait de faire son possible pour rester en vie et surtout pour ne pas flancher face à toutes les horreurs auxquelles il assistait quotidiennement. Louis continuait de poursuivre les sanglantes aventures à ses côtés et Gabriel remerciait le ciel d'avoir la chance de bénéficier d'un ami si exceptionnel.

Quelques semaines après sa nouvelle séparation avec Tommy, Gabriel se retrouvait au cœur d'un conflit particulièrement difficile. Les Forces françaises libres étaient entourées d'ennemis qui ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher leur prise sur leurs adversaires. La tension montait tandis que le nombre de français diminuait considérablement. La situation était devenue hors de contrôle et bientôt, il leur fut impossible de gagner du terrain sur leurs ennemis.

Gabriel priait intérieurement pour que la situation se rétablisse rapidement. Il espérait voir les Britanniques débarqués pour les sauver comme eux l'avaient fait, mais il s'agissait d'un fantasme irréaliste. Au lieu de cela, il s'accrochait à son arme et à Louis qu'il ne lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Ils couraient à travers un village déserté afin de pouvoir rejoindre le reste de leur groupe qui les attendait à un endroit stratégique et sécuritaire. Il s'agissait de leur dernière action avant d'être enfin en sécurité après avoir passé deux journées entières à se battre entre les diverses maisons qui subissaient d'importants dommages face aux différentes offensives qui continuaient d'affluer. Ils étaient à quelques mètres d'atteindre leur objectif, lorsque soudain, Gabriel ressenti une profonde douleur dans sa jambe droite. Il poussa un juron avant de tomber à plat ventre sur le sol : il ne parvenait plus à se tenir debout.

\- Louis ! appela-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

Il vit son ami se retourner et rebrousser chemin pour revenir jusqu'à lui. Il lui attrapa par les bras avant de parvenir à pouvoir le remettre debout.

\- Mon genou… Merde ces salauds m'ont éclaté le genou… se lamenta Gabriel en tâchant de s'agripper à Louis du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- On va te mettre en lieu sûr. On y est presque !

Gabriel suivit Louis en mettant tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche en grimaçant de douleur. Son cœur battait à pleine vitesse tandis que les balles ennemies continuaient de déferler dans leur direction. Louis essayait de les conduire derrière l'une des maisons qui se trouvaient tout près afin d'être moins à couvert, mais Gabriel savait qu'il était un poids mort. Même s'il y mettait tous ses efforts afin qu'ils puissent avancer plus vite et trouver refuge, il savait que ce n'était pas assez et il redoutait à tout instant que la mort s'abatte sur eux une fois pour toutes.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Sans faire un seul son, Louis s'effondra sur le sol en entraînant Gabriel dans sa chute. Il cria de douleur une nouvelle fois lorsque son genou blessé heurta violemment le sable. Ils étaient désormais à la merci des ennemis qui se trouvaient le plus près d'eux et intérieurement, Gabriel flippait.

L'adrénaline s'empara de lui tel un choc électrique et il se retourna vivement sur le dos en ignorant le mal qui lui paralysait la jambe. Il repéra aussitôt deux ennemis armés qui se dirigeaient vers eux et il leva son arme sans hésitation avant de faire feu dans leur direction.

\- Fils de pute ! hurla-t-il tandis que l'un d'entre eux s'effondrait au sol et que l'autre, blessé à la main, laissait tomber son arme.

Gabriel visa sa tête avant d'appuyer une fois de plus sur la gâchette. Le deuxième ennemi rendit aussitôt son second souffle. Au loin, il entendit ses camarades français crier son nom.

\- On vient vous prêter renfort !

Il tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir que quelques militaires s'avançaient avec précaution vers eux et Gabriel fut soulagé de les voir. Il savait très bien qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se relever sans aide. Quant à Louis…

Il reporta son attention sur son ami qui avait toujours le visage contre le sable.

\- Louis… ?

Il parvint à s'assoir sur le sable avant de saisir les vêtements de son ami et de le forcer à se tourner vers lui. Dès qu'il se rendit compte de la condition de Louis, une profonde tristesse prit Gabriel d'assaut.

Louis était mort. Son visage était tordu dans une éternelle expression de douleur, ses yeux étaient encore grands ouverts de surprise et un filet de sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Au niveau de son cœur, il y avait une importante tâche d'hémoglobine sur son uniforme.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Gabriel tandis qu'il enlaçait le défunt dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de perdre son meilleur ami. La douleur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son cœur était beaucoup plus puissante que celle plus physique, de sa jambe. Un immense sentiment de perte l'envahissait tandis que les soldats français étaient attroupés autour de lui.

\- Pascal, ça va ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

\- Louis… Ces fils de putes ont tué Louis…

Il avait l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait prononcé ces mots tant il ne reconnaissait pas sa voix. Il se sentit tiré vers l'arrière, mais il insista à garder sa prise sur les vêtements de Louis.

\- Il faut l'amener avec nous…

\- On ne peut pas et tu le sais très bien. Allez lâche le, il faut se mettre à couvert !

Gabriel glissa l'une de ses mains sur la chemise de Louis avant de déboutonner l'une des poches avant. Tout en continuant de le maintenir contre lui, ses doigts agrippèrent une enveloppe qu'il extirpa d'un geste lent. Il jeta un dernier regard aux yeux vides d'expression qui le fixaient.

\- I'll keep my promises. See you on the other side my friend.

Les autres le tirèrent une fois de plus et Gabriel lâcha définitivement le corps qui retomba mollement sur le sol. Il se fit remettre sur pied avant de se faire traîner vers l'objectif où d'autres militaires les attendaient. Gabriel serra la mâchoire à chaque pas tremblant qu'il effectuait. Sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir, mais il remerciait le ciel d'être encore en vie. Louis n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Après cet épisode riche en émotions, Gabriel fut déclaré comme étant inapte au combat. On ne craignait pas pour sa vie, mais il lui était désormais impossible de pouvoir poursuivre la guerre dans sa condition et il reçut son congé de l'armée après avoir rejoint une troupe d'infirmiers qui l'opérèrent d'urgence au genou afin de retirer la balle coincée dans l'articulation.

En compagnie d'autres blessés, Gabriel monta à bord d'un hélicoptère qui allait les rapatrier vers la Suisse afin qu'il reçoive d'autres soins.

Seul et toujours aussi terrorisé par l'avenir, Gabriel fit ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois que tous les espoirs semblaient le quitter : il sortit de sa poche l'article de journal.


	9. Chapter 9

Plus le temps avançait, plus il évoluait au sein de l'armée et plus Tommy s'apercevait à quel point il avait changé. Si la guerre l'avait profondément traumatisé au départ lors de sa première campagne à Dunkerque, il avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir désormais. Il observait les nouveaux soldats fraîchement débarqués avec une once de pitié en sachant pertinemment qu'ils finiraient par perdre leur innocence. Il savait que tôt ou tard, ils seraient pris d'assaut par d'innombrables cauchemars et que les remords d'avoir tué un autre être humain allaient les hanter pour le reste de leur vie. Ça, c'était uniquement s'ils survivaient au périple meurtrier.

Il ignorait s'il était chanceux d'avoir survécu jusqu'ici ou si le destin ne faisait que s'acharner sur lui en mettant constamment sa vie en jeu. Quoi qu'il en soit, il continuait d'endurer ses peurs et ses souffrances en silence. Depuis qu'Alex n'était plus à ses côtés, il semblait avoir perdu une partie de lui-même, de son humanité. Il n'avait pas revu son ami depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé à être parmi les premiers envoyés sur le terrain d'El-Alamein. Si la majorité des autres combattants étaient revenus sains et saufs, son ami s'était retrouvé sur la liste des disparus. Personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Dans l'imagination de Tommy, les pires scénarios concernant le destin tragique d'Alex fusaient de toute part. Il le voyait se faire encercler par les ennemis sans que les autres n'interviennent avant de se faire prendre comme prisonnier de guerre à la suite de quoi, il s'imaginait les pires scènes de tortures. Il le voyait se faire cribler de balles avant de sombrer dans l'oubli pour l'éternité. Il voyait son corps éclater en mille morceaux après qu'il ait posé le pied sur une mine antipersonnel enfouie dans le sable. Ces derniers scénarios étaient les plus favorables dans l'esprit de Tommy. Il y avait tant de possibilités et aucune certitude, mais il espérait sincèrement qu'Alex était mort rapidement et sans douleur.

Suite à cette disparition, la guerre avait pris un tournant encore plus sinistre aux yeux de Tommy et même s'il fantasmait constamment de retrouver Gabriel, ça ne semblait pas assez suffisant pour combler le vide qu'il ressentait au fond de lui-même.

Puisqu'il était devenu un vétéran au fil des années, on lui avait offert l'opportunité de rentrer chez lui. Ses supérieurs prenaient en considération qu'il avait rempli plus que son mandat en servant dans différentes campagnes et en survivant à tous les combats qu'il avait effectués. Tommy avait longtemps réfléchi à ce bénéfice avant de finalement refuser et de poursuivre son travail de militaire. Sa vie à la mine lui manquait et sa mère encore plus, mais il savait que le salaire qu'il obtenait en continuant de participer à la guerre était plus important que celui qu'il avait en tant que minier. Cependant, la question monétaire n'était pas la réelle raison du pourquoi Tommy avait humblement refusé l'offre : il était terrorisé à l'idée de retrouver un quotidien normal. Il craignait que son indifférence face à tout ce qu'il vivait ne se transforme en quelque chose de douloureux et de plus réaliste. Il avait peur de sombrer dans des excès de violence injustifiés. Il angoissait à l'idée de ne plus servir à rien, d'être transformé en lâche ou en pleurnichard. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir plusieurs hommes craquer sous la pression et il n'avait pas envie de subir le même sort. Il préférait encore trouver la mort que d'être prisonnier de cet état second qui transformait le meilleur soldat en une coquille complètement vide. Il savait qu'il se dirigeait lentement, mais sûrement vers cette voie et il voulait retarder ce moment le plus que possible.

C'était en restant au front qu'il parvenait à survivre dans cet univers parallèle dans lequel il était plongé depuis le moment où il avait inscrit son nom sur la liste des volontaires.

Alors il continuait à faire ce qu'on lui avait appris. C'est-à-dire obéir aux ordres donnés par ses supérieurs, continuer à survivre et tuer sur demande. Il était devenu un automate pour chacune de ses actions, alors qu'il avait survécu à El-Alamein tandis que les Alliés avaient bénéficié d'une belle victoire stratégique. Tommy avait ensuite suivi son armée pour débuter l'opération Husky durant l'été de 1943. Joignant leur force à celles des Français, des Américains et des Canadiens, les Britanniques envahirent la Sicile à la demande de leurs généraux. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu les combattants français, Tommy avait vraiment espéré rencontrer Gabriel de nouveau. Il s'était mis à marcher parmi eux en détaillant rapidement chaque visage qu'il croisait. Il avait arrêté certains d'entre eux en leur demandant s'ils ne connaissaient pas un Gabriel. Un des soldats lui mentionna qu'il y avait effectivement un dénommé Gabriel qui se trouvait parmi eux. Aussitôt, les yeux de Tommy s'étaient mis à pétiller de bonheur tandis que l'autre s'était mis à appeler l'homme en question. Il avait vu ses espoirs tomber en mille morceaux lorsque le Gabriel s'était présenté à lui. Tommy avait secoué la tête avec chagrin en s'excusant de l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Il avait poursuivi ses recherches, mais sans grande espérance. Plus il avançait parmi la foule et plus il s'apercevait qu'il ne reconnaissait aucun de ces hommes.

Gabriel n'était pas là avec eux.

Seul Dieu savait où il se trouvait.

Une fois de plus, cette bataille d'à peine un mois offrit une victoire aux Alliés qui célébrèrent cette nouvelle réussite. Tommy ne s'était pas mêlé à ces festivités, préférant plutôt prendre ce moment d'accalmie afin d'écrire à sa mère. Leur correspondance perdurait toujours, mais ses lettres étaient devenues beaucoup plus courtes et moins détaillées. Il ne lui parlait que du strict nécessaire, c'est-à-dire lui signifier qu'il était toujours en vie et encore sur le champ de bataille. Qu'il n'avait subi aucune blessure importante et qu'il avait encore toute sa tête. Il lui demandait si elle continuait de recevoir l'argent qu'il gagnait pour ses services militaires et si elle avait des nouvelles de Gabriel. Il continuait d'attendre les réponses de sa mère avec grande impatience, espérant enfin pouvoir obtenir la réponse qu'il convoitait tant. Il était cependant déçu à chaque fois qu'elle lui apprenait qu'il n'avait reçu aucune lettre du soldat français.

Peut-être que Gabriel l'avait déjà oublié ?

L'absence de nouvelle le pesait constamment. Il se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Suite à ces nombreuses déceptions, il cessa de demander à sa mère pour Gabriel. Ça ne servait à rien d'espérer.

Durant les mois qui suivirent l'opération Husky, l'armée britannique poursuivit sa lancée de succès en enchaînant différentes campagnes partout à travers l'Europe tandis que les fronts continuaient de se multiplier. Au début de l'année de 1944, Tommy fonça la tête baissée dans les divers combats sur la Ligne Gustave avec une indifférence particulière. Il se sentait amer, épuisé et complètement vidé de toute énergie. Il ne se souciait plus de son sort ou de celui de ses camarades. Il effectuait simplement son travail sans rien demander en retour tout en ravalant la rage qu'il ressentait pour les ennemis. Il souhaitait tous les voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il en venait à espérer que leurs familles entières soient décimées. Il désirait l'extermination de toutes les races qui prônaient la folie d'Hitler.

C'est durant l'été de cette même année que tout s'écroula autour de Tommy. Tandis qu'il se trouvait sur la Ligne gothique, il se retrouva plongé dans un état d'âme particulièrement lourd et noir. Comme s'il n'était plus en possession de son corps, il s'était avancé vers un ennemi qui lui faisait dos avant de s'élancer sur lui comme un oiseau de proie. Laissant de côté son arme à feu, il s'était emparé du couteau qu'il traînait constamment sur lui avant d'enfoncer la lame meurtrière dans les côtes de l'autre. S'il avait d'abord tenté de se libérer de cette attaque sournoise, il perdit rapidement tous ses repères et ne put que subir les actions de Tommy. Toujours enivré par sa fureur et son désir de faire mal à l'adversaire, il continua de massacrer le corps en dessous de lui tandis que des gouttelettes de sang revolèrent dans l'air, s'accrochant parfois à la peau de Tommy.

 _" Die! Just fucking die you piece of shit! Fucking die you fucking Nazi!_ _"_

Il avait continué de hurler sa colère en plantant encore et encore son couteau dans le ventre de l'Allemand. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'autre était mort qu'il cessa toute action. C'est également à ce moment qu'il prit réellement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. De ce qu'il était devenu.

Tommy avait lâché son couteau avant de vivement reculer de la scène de crime en titubant. Pris d'assaut par l'horreur qui le foudroyait, il était complètement sous le choc.

 _" Monster… I'm a fucking monster…_ _"_

La terre semblait trembler sous ses pieds et il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur le sol avant de replier ses jambes contre son corps. Se balançant de l'avant vers l'arrière, il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps inerte qui baignait dans une mare de sang. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était l'auteur de cette horrible vue. Il ignora pendant combien de temps exactement il restait là dans sa position recroquevillée à observer le cadavre ensanglanté, mais ce fut assez pour que son esprit imprime bien la scène dans tous ces détails. Lorsque d'autres hommes de son armée s'approchèrent de lui afin de le remettre sur pieds, il n'eut aucune réaction, comme si une partie de lui-même avait quitté son corps. L'un d'entre eux s'agenouilla devant lui avant de lui parler, mais Tommy n'entendit rien. Il ne voyait que ses lèvres bouger, mais aucun son ne semblait sortir de sa bouche. Il ignorait si l'autre le faisait exprès ou s'il était simplement devenu sourd.

Ses coéquipiers le relevèrent lentement et Tommy se sentit paralysé. Il était capable de faire les mouvements que les autres voulaient, mais il savait que dès qu'ils le lâcheraient il s'effondrerait. Il tremblait violemment de la tête aux pieds comme si un énorme frisson s'était soudainement emparé de lui. Il voulait parler, mais il semblait avoir momentanément oublié l'usage de la parole.

À cet instant précis, Tommy était certain qu'il était en train de mourir. Les autres le conduisaient lentement, mais sûrement, vers l'un des véhicules militaires qui les avaient conduits sur place. Il monta à bord en compagnie de deux autres hommes. L'un des hommes s'installa derrière le volant tandis que le second resta près de Tommy. Il continuait de lui parler, mais encore une fois il n'entendit rien.

Il se fit reconduire au quartier général avant de se faire recueillir par l'un des supérieurs qui lui offrir une tape amicale dans le dos.

 _" It's alright boy. The war is over for you. You've done more than enough._ _"_

Tommy regarda l'homme avec une certaine reconnaissance, heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas perdu l'usage de son ouïe.

Environ une semaine plus tard, Tommy se retrouva dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital de Londres. Complètement désorienté par ce nouvel environnement et cette réalité différente dans laquelle il baignait, il se sentait davantage troublé. Les autres pensionnaires l'insécurisaient davantage. Certains faisaient si peur à voir avec leurs comportements violents que Tommy se demandait constamment s'il était devenu fou. Il tâchait le plus que possible d'éviter tout contact avec les autres hommes puisqu'il craignait d'être attaqué. Même si Tommy n'était pas du genre agressif, il éprouvait parfois des crises de panique durant lesquelles il appelait Gabriel à tue-tête dans les différents corridors de l'aile dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son visage si familier sortir de l'une des nombreuses chambres. Durant de tels moments, il se faisait rapidement arrêté par les infirmières qui lui injectait un liquide qui le mettait aussitôt hors d'état de nuire. Plongé dans un sommeil perturbé rempli de violence et de haine, Tommy s'éveillait toujours en ayant l'impression d'être encore plus fatigué. La nuit, il faisait de l'insomnie et ne parvenait jamais à fermer l'œil en dépit de l'épuisement dans lequel il baignait constamment. Les journées étaient longues et ennuyantes tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses douloureux souvenirs amenés par le front.

Quelques jours après son arrivée, alors qu'il se trouvait au lit après une nouvelle crise de panique, il vit sa mère assise à son chevet. Il dut la fixer durant de nombreuses secondes avant de s'apercevoir que la silhouette assoupie semblait vraiment réelle.

 _" Mom? "_ fit-il d'une voix brisée.

Sa mère ouvrit aussitôt les yeux avant de porter son regard sur son fils. Il vit un sourire compatissant apparaître sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement.

 _" Hi my beautiful son. "_

Sa voix était douce et pleine d'affection. Sa mère était bel et bien là et Tommy n'y croyait tout simplement pas.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Il se sentait submerger par des émotions complètement contraires tandis qu'il était partagé entre la joie de retrouver sa mère qui lui avait tellement manqué et la culpabilité d'apparaître aussi fragile devant elle. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne le voie pas dans sa tenue de malade avec son air exténué. Il s'attendit d'ailleurs à ce qu'elle lui fasse un commentaire sur son allure, mais elle se contenta simplement de se lever avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Ils se contemplèrent quelques secondes et Tommy pleura de plus belle avant qu'elle ne le serre contre elle. Il se laissa complètement aller tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de sa génitrice et qu'il fut pris d'incontrôlables hoquets. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent désespérément à la blouse de sa mère comme s'il craignait qu'elle disparaisse à tout moment.

Ils restèrent longtemps accrocher l'un à l'autre et ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque Tommy se calma. Il avait un terrible mal de crâne et il se sentait complètement vidé, mais la vision de sa mère le réconfortait. Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire auquel il fût capable de répondre. Ses lèvres étaient tremblantes à cause du trop-plein d'émotions, mais pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, il parvenait enfin à sourire.

 _" I've got something for you._ _"_

Sans pour autant lâcher Tommy, elle tendit vers les doigts vers son sac à main avant de le ramener vers elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle en extirpa une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à Tommy. Il s'empara de la lettre avec précaution avant de lire son nom complet et son adresse. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'expéditeur. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse de retour, mais qu'un seul nom.

Celui de Gabriel.

* * *

Assis confortablement dans un fauteuil qu'il avait réussi à installer devant une fenêtre, Gabriel observait l'horizon qui semblait se dresser à l'infini devant lui. L'hôpital dans lequel il logeait depuis plusieurs mois était situé dans un endroit paisible entouré de nature qui offrait des moments de tranquillités sans égal. Malgré la quiétude des lieux, l'esprit de Gabriel était tourmenté. Même la vue de l'horizon ne parvenait pas à le faire complètement décrocher de cette espèce de tumulte dans lequel il se plongeait constamment contre son gré. Les horreurs de la guerre étaient encore bien présentes dans son esprit et il ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher comme il le souhaiterait. Il gardait le silence sur ses lourds secrets tandis qu'il revivait certains moments dans sa tête.

C'était l'été de l'année de 1943. Sa blessure au genou le faisait beaucoup moins souffrir après avoir subi de nombreuses séances de réadaptation, mais il avait appris qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver la flexibilité et la stabilité qu'il avait eue autrefois. Il devrait utiliser une canne pour marcher durant le restant de ses jours. Gabriel ne s'était jamais cru immortel ou indestructible, mais il s'étonnait de tous les dommages qu'une seule balle pouvait causer à un corps humain. Non seulement cette blessure l'avait mis hors service, mais en plus il devrait se balader en vieillard alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune adulte. Il se consolait en se disant qu'au moins il avait toujours l'usage de sa jambe, mais surtout qu'il était encore en vie.

Il pensait souvent à son ami Louis qu'il avait dû abandonner en Tunisie. La culpabilité le rongeait à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait leur rencontre. Il savait très bien que son ami était mort en partie à cause de lui. S'il l'avait laissé partir plutôt que de l'appeler pour obtenir son aide, il aurait survécu. Il ignorait ce qu'il était advenu de son cadavre, mais il l'imaginait englouti par le sable ou bien mangé par les rapaces. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir rapatrier son corps d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais les événements ne lui en avaient pas laissé la chance. Gabriel avait toujours en sa possession la lettre qu'il avait extirpée de la chemise de Louis avant de le quitter définitivement. Il s'agissait d'une note qu'il avait écrite pour ses parents. Louis avait demandé à Gabriel de remettre cette lettre en personne à sa mère s'il survivait à la guerre sans lui. Gabriel avait acquiescé à cette requête et il comptait réellement se rendre à Paris pour rencontrer l'Américaine.

Le seul problème était que la guerre n'était pas terminée et que revenir en France n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Le pays était sous l'Occupation allemande depuis longtemps et même s'il ne connaissait pas tous les détails des activités qui se déroulaient chez lui, il savait que retourner là-bas était un risque qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Il se doutait bien que les FFL qui tentaient de revenir à la maison n'étaient pas les bienvenues et il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver comme un prisonnier de guerre ou pire encore. Il avait vu à de nombreuses reprises à quel point les hommes d'Hitler n'avaient aucune compassion pour leurs ennemis et même s'il craignait constamment pour la sécurité de sa famille, Gabriel savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. Rester à l'écart durant le reste du conflit était la chose la plus prudente à faire.

C'est pourquoi il demeurait à l'hôpital qui logeait plusieurs blessés alliés qui provenaient de différents pays. Étant neutre durant le conflit, la Suisse se révélait être une nation bénéfique pour les réfugiés qui n'avaient nulle part où aller. Depuis qu'il était inapte à pouvoir se battre, Gabriel endossait ce nouveau titre d'exilé et il souhaitait remplir sa part du marché à défaut de pouvoir retourner chez lui. Il n'avait pas hésité à offrir son aide aux différentes infirmières qui semblaient constamment dans le besoin de personnel. Même s'il ne parvenait pas à transporter des patients ou à faire de grandes interventions médicales, Gabriel avait su se montrer utile à de nombreuses occasions. Il avait appris, à force d'observer le travail minutieux et rapide des aides-infirmiers, à nettoyer et désinfecter une plaie, à apprendre différentes techniques pour panser efficacement, à reconnaître les nombreux produits et médicaments utilisés le plus couramment et lesquels administrés dans quelles occasions, etc. Ce n'était que la base de ses connaissances, mais il sentait que son aide était grandement appréciée en dépit de l'écart du langage. La grande majorité du personnel parlait allemand, mais certaines personnes se débrouillaient très bien en français, ce qui lui avait permis d'apprendre encore plus rapidement. En échange de ses divers services, on lui permettait de pouvoir garder sa chambre.

Malgré le nombre incalculable de corps mutilés qu'il rencontrait, cette activité lui changeait les idées. Gabriel aimait réellement pouvoir aider les gens et il se sentait valorisé et apprécié. Il retournait parfois au chevet de certains d'entre eux et il prenait plaisir à converser avec eux sur différents sujets. Quelques-uns se confiaient parfois à lui et il parvenait à comprendre leurs sentiments tant il se reconnaissait dans leurs récits. Il se lia d'amitié avec l'un des aides-soignants suisses, un dénommé William avec qui il partageait de nombreux points en commun.

Lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, les pensées de Gabriel étaient dirigées vers Tommy. Il continuait de regarder l'article de journal, mais la qualité de l'encre avait davantage dépéri. Les visages de Tommy et d'Alex étaient devenus méconnaissables tandis que le texte était rendu si pâle qu'il était désormais impossible de le lire. Pourtant, Gabriel continuait à passer de longues minutes à fixer l'endroit où se tenait Tommy tout en rêvassant au dernier moment qu'il avait passé avec lui. Il n'avait obtenu aucune nouvelle et c'était tout à fait légitime puisque l'Anglais n'avait aucun moyen de le rejoindre. Cependant, cette absence d'informations à son sujet le pesait constamment, surtout depuis qu'il était à l'abri de la guerre qui continuait de battre son plein. Il ignorait si Tommy était encore vivant et ça le rendait malade d'angoisse.

C'est précisément pourquoi il avait décidé de lui écrire une lettre au début de l'année de 1944. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise de pouvoir écrire en anglais, surtout à cause de l'orthographe des mots. Pour parvenir à ses fins, il demanda de l'aide à son nouvel ami qui lui dénicha un petit dictionnaire anglais français qui lui permettait de pouvoir rédiger quelque chose de compréhensible. Il écrivit d'abord sa note en français avant de traduire le tout et de le lire à voix haute afin d'être certain que ça ressemblait à quelque chose.

 _Dear Tommy,_

 _This letter won't be long cause I'm not so good at writing in english, but I wanted you to know that I'm still alive and I'm fine. I can't tell you where I am right now, but I am out of the war for good. Don't worry. Everything is still attached to my body and I feel good. I even think I have found what I want to do with my life when the war is over. I can't wait to share this new passion I have with you. I hope that you are okay cause I'm really looking forward to see you again. I promised that we will meet again. I'm whiling to do everything that I can so it happens._

 _Keep on tight._

 _Your friend, Gabriel._

Le lendemain, il envoya la lettre à l'adresse indiquée sur l'enveloppe en priant pour qu'elle se rende à destination. Elle ne pourrait lui être retournée puisqu'il avait préféré ne pas indiquer où il se trouvait pour des mesures de sécurité, mais il espérait grandement qu'elle soit porteuse d'espoirs pour Tommy. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas lire les mots par lui-même, surtout s'il se trouvait toujours au front, mais que sa mère puisse au moins lui transmettre le message.

Gabriel poursuivit sa vie à l'hôpital en continuant son apprentissage. Il était devenu plus habile et plus sûr de lui-même. Il avait appris à pouvoir gérer sa propre blessure lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le feu de l'action en dépit de ses mouvements parfois limités. Plus il pratiquait et plus il aspirait réellement à vouloir travailler dans le domaine à la fin de la guerre. Il se tenait également informé grâce aux nouvelles qu'apportait William et il semblait que les choses allaient mal pour Hitler et ses adeptes. Ces informations renforçaient les espoirs de Gabriel de pouvoir bientôt rentrer en France. Son pays lui manquait terriblement et même s'il aimait bien les conditions dans lesquelles il était depuis un moment, il mourrait d'envie de pouvoir revoir sa mère.

Le 8 mai 1945, quelques jours après le suicide du Führer, la nouvelle tant attendue était finalement devenue réalité : les Alliés avaient gagné la guerre en Europe. Le conflit n'était cependant pas tout à fait terminé puisque les combats sur les différentes îles japonaises continuaient d'affluer, mais l'Axe s'était retiré pour la grande majorité et les gens pouvaient enfin reprendre goût à leur liberté.

Quelques semaines après cette grande victoire, Gabriel entreprit son voyage vers la France avec un certain pincement au cœur. Il remercia chaleureusement le personnel de l'hôpital qui l'avait accueilli avant de prendre la route en direction de Paris. Il comptait tout d'abord rendre visite aux parents de Louis avant d'effectuer son retour à Nantes.

Si le cœur de Gabriel s'était mis à battre d'excitation tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la capitale française, il eut une tout autre émotion lorsqu'il se rendit compte des ravages causés par la guerre. Il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de visiter Paris, mais il savait à quel point cette grande ville était parmi les plus jolies et les plus convoitées du monde et il se sentit terriblement triste de la voir en si piteux état. Plusieurs bâtiments et monuments historiques avaient été réduits en ruines. Les gens semblaient totalement épuisés et dépités malgré la victoire. Cependant, de nombreux citoyens mettaient la main à la pâte tandis qu'ils s'affairaient à ramasser les nombreux débris alors que d'autres s'attelaient à reconstruire ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Cette vision d'entraide venait apaiser le décor sinistre, mais Gabriel ne se sentait pas plus consolé. Il craignait de voir les impacts de la guerre sur sa ville natale et il priait intérieurement pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop souffert.

Grâce à quelques indications, Gabriel trouva l'immeuble dans lequel avait grandi Louis. Contrairement à d'autres habitations, ce bloc d'appartements avait survécu aux différentes attaques et Gabriel en fut soulagé. Il prit son courage à deux mains avant de se présenter à la porte numéro deux. Une femme frêle lui ouvrit la porte et il fut foudroyé par son expression complètement dépitée. Elle semblait malade et totalement épuisée.

\- Bonjour madame. Je me nomme Gabriel et je suis ici parce que j'ai fait une promesse à votre fils Louis.

À ce prénom, les yeux de la femme étaient devenus brillants.

Il s'était empressé de sortir la lettre qu'il avait précieusement gardée durant ces dernières années avant de la lui rendre.

\- C'est pour vous. Il tenait absolument à ce que je vous l'apporte en personne.

Complètement immobile dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, la femme tenait l'enveloppe entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle observa durant de longues secondes le papier en silence et Gabriel sentit qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

\- Je suis terriblement désolé pour votre perte, madame. Louis était un combattant hors pair et un ami très cher.

Il ignorait quoi rajouter. La situation était délicate et la pauvre femme semblait être dans tous ses états. Sa tristesse le piquait en plein cœur et il se sentait soudainement très émotif. Il resta sur place durant quelques instants avant de finalement faire demi-tour.

 _" Come in… Please… "_ murmura-t-elle avec un accent américain prononcé.

Gabriel s'était arrêté avant de se retourner vers elle. Elle le regardait avec des yeux suppliants et il comprit toute la douleur qui la traversait. Il hocha lentement la tête avant de la suivre à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Il se laissa guider par la femme tandis qu'elle le conduisait jusqu'au salon. La pièce était inondée de photographies de Louis à tout âge et Gabriel était incapable de les observer trop longtemps. Le visage souriant et confident qui apparaissait sur chacune d'entre elles ne faisait que lui rappeler la dernière expression dans laquelle Louis s'était retrouvé figé pour l'éternité. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils tandis qu'elle lisait la dernière lettre que son fils avait écrite pour elle. Il vit différentes émotions traverser ses traits et il avait aussitôt baissé la tête. La culpabilité de la mort de Louis le rongeait plus que jamais et il éprouvait une grande difficulté à rester dans cet appartement où il avait vécu toute sa jeune vie.

C'est cependant sur un air nostalgique que se déroula le reste de la visite. Après qu'elle se soit remise de ses émotions, elle lui posa une multitude de questions concernant son fils et Gabriel lui répondit le plus sincèrement possible. Elle évoqua certains souvenirs de famille qui la firent sourire et qui remontèrent le moral de Gabriel. Louis semblait avoir eu une bonne vie et il en était reconnaissant. Il discuta plusieurs heures avec elle avant de finalement devoir quitter pour reprendre la route en direction de Nantes.

 _" Thank you. You're an angel._ _"_

Elle le serra contre elle avant de lui faire la bise. Gabriel quitta l'endroit le cœur plus léger. Il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Nantes quelques jours plus tard, il fut une nouvelle fois attristé par le spectacle sinistre que lui offrait sa ville natale. Elle avait été durement touchée et il fut chagriné de constater que plusieurs endroits qu'il affectionnait n'étaient plus là. La ville semblait avoir été bombardée à de nombreuses reprises, ne laissant aucun répit pour les habitants. Tout comme à Paris, les gens ne se laissaient pas abattre par la destruction tandis qu'ils rebâtissaient avec ardeur ce qui avait disparu.

La demeure familiale était toujours là et cette simple constatation enleva un énorme poids sur les épaules de Gabriel. Il traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la maison avec la tête haute alors qu'il peinait à contenir la joie qui affluait en lui.

La réunion avec ses parents se déroula mieux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se l'imaginer. Même son père, qui avait toujours été critique et sans grande fierté pour son fils semblait réellement heureux de voir que Gabriel s'en était sorti indemne. Sa mère s'était retrouvée à la limite de l'hystérie ce qui l'avait bien fait rire. Ces retrouvailles lui firent le plus grand bien, mais il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait complet.

Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelles de Tommy.

Pas tant qu'il ne le retrouverait pas.


	10. Chapter 10

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Merci aux gens qui ont lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! :)

* * *

La vie reprenait doucement son cours tandis que l'Europe se relevait de ces dernières années de souffrances. C'était également le cas de Gabriel qui se trouvait toujours à la demeure familiale. En dépit du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son départ pour son entraînement militaire, les choses n'avaient pas changé dans la maisonnée. Si son père avait été heureux de retrouver son fils, il avait rapidement sombré dans ses mauvaises habitudes. Gabriel le surprenait le plus souvent avec une bouteille d'alcool à portée de main et il n'était pas rare qu'il retrouve son paternel complètement assommé par la boisson qui le consommait lentement, mais sûrement. Sa mère semblait de plus en plus désespérée par son comportement et la voir dans un tel état brisait le cœur de Gabriel. Il pensait de plus en plus à aller rendre visite à Tommy, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt.

La Seconde Guerre prit officiellement fin le 2 septembre 1945 après une défaite totale du Japon. Gabriel eut de la difficulté à croire à cette nouvelle alors que le conflit avait agité la Terre entière depuis près six ans jour pour jour. Cette annonce le fit réfléchir quant à sa visite au Royaume-Uni. L'adresse de Tommy était toujours imprimée dans sa mémoire et il se doutait qu'il devait être de retour à la maison après la paix européenne survenue au printemps, mais il continuait d'hésiter. La peur de devoir faire face à une mauvaise nouvelle le rongeait. D'un autre côté, il mourait d'envie de le revoir et de pouvoir reprendre contact avec lui. Il avait songé à lui écrire une nouvelle lettre, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire.

L'envie se transforma peu à peu en besoin. Prisonnier entre les humeurs excessives de son père, les malheurs de sa mère et le fait d'ignorer totalement ce qu'il était advenu de Tommy, il eut l'impression que son état se dégradait peu à peu. Les différentes inquiétudes qu'il ressentait le rongeaient à petit feu. Les cauchemars étaient devenus récurrents et des idées noires commençaient à le hanter.

Au mois d'octobre, il prit finalement la décision de faire ses bagages pour se rendre à l'endroit où résidait Tommy. Ses parents ne comprirent pas son départ soudain et il du même débattre de sa liberté contre son père qui refusait catégoriquement qu'il quitte la maison sous prétexte qu'ils avaient besoin de lui et qu'il n'avait pas à partir pour un simple ami rencontré sur une plage.

\- Vous avez survécu sans moi pendant des années. Vous saurez vous débrouiller sans mon aide. Je vous écrirai lorsque je serai à destination.

Gabriel avait claqué la porte derrière lui en priant pour que son père reste tranquille. Il était inquiet pour sa mère, mais il reviendrait pour la soutenir dans sa situation. Il devait simplement avoir le cœur net en ce qui concernait Tommy.

Il devait savoir ce qu'il était devenu.

Il fit donc le voyage et il arriva quelques jours plus tard dans la ville où avait grandi Tommy. Après de nombreuses demandes d'indications à des habitants et quelques démarches pour parvenir à la destination, Gabriel s'arrêta devant la maison qui comportait l'adresse que Tommy avait inscrite des années auparavant derrière l'article de journal. L'endroit était joliment entretenu malgré l'âge avancé de la résidence. Différentes fleurs avaient été plantées en dessous des fenêtres ce qui la rendait chaleureuse et accueillante. Gabriel n'avait aucun doute qu'il se trouvait à la bonne place. Il n'y avait que quelques pas qui le séparaient de l'entrée de la petite demeure et il n'osait pas franchir ces derniers mètres. Il se sentait excité et très nerveux à la fois. Il mourrait d'envie de pouvoir revoir Tommy, mais il avait peur d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle et il ignorait la manière dont il réagirait si c'était le cas. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, mauvaise nouvelle ou pas.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'avancer lentement sur le terrain. Son cœur frappait durement dans son torse. Sa main droite serrait inutilement le pommeau de sa canne. Il avait soudainement très chaud et il tira légèrement sur le col de son chandail. Il savait que les prochaines secondes allaient être soit les meilleures de sa vie, soit les plus terribles de toute son existence. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui d'affronter le sort qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la maison et il prit une seconde inspiration. D'un geste nerveux, il frappa à trois reprises sur la porte close avant de se racler la gorge. Gabriel ne s'était jamais senti aussi stressé par une rencontre. Il entendit des bruits de pas s'activer derrière la porte et il cessa soudainement de respirer tandis qu'il appréhendait l'identité de la personne qui allait l'accueillir.

Le suspense cessa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur une femme d'apparence assez jeune. Elle posa un regard interrogateur sur Gabriel qui se figea sur place. Il voulait ouvrir la bouche pour au moins se présenter, mais il s'en sentait complètement incapable.

Un certain silence s'installa entre les deux individus qui se regardaient l'un l'autre. La femme semblait le détailler comme si elle était en train de se demander si elle devait le reconnaître ou non. Gabriel se sentait totalement ridicule et pourtant son corps refusait de s'activer comme s'il en avait perdu le contrôle.

 _" Hello "_ fit-elle après quelques secondes.

\- Hello Madam. I'm a friend of Tommy and I was wondering if…

 _" Gabriel?! "_

Son visage s'était soudainement éclairé et Gabriel nageait dans l'incompréhension. Elle affichait un sourire amical et accueillant comme si elle l'avait toujours connu.

 _" Come in! "_

La femme lui fit un signe de la main avant d'ouvrir la porte toute grande. Gabriel hocha la tête avec un sourire timide avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle referma la porte derrière lui avant de l'inviter à prendre place au salon.

 _" Would you like a cup of tea?_ _"_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix légère.

\- Yes Madam. Thank you.

Elle lui fit un nouveau sourire avant de le laisser seul. Il resta planté au beau milieu de la pièce en se demandant si ce qu'il vivait était réel ou non. Tout était tellement soudain qu'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant, il se trouvait bel et bien dans le salon de la maison où Tommy avait grandi : les diverses photos de lui ne mentaient pas sur ce fait. Gabriel se rapprocha d'un mur où certains de ces clichés étaient accrochés. Il se mit à sourire lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ce visage si particulier qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'arrêta devant la dernière photographie, soit celle officielle de l'armée. Tommy était habillé en uniforme et il affichait un petit sourire timide à la caméra. Gabriel détailla le portrait avec une certaine attention tandis qu'il se remémorait leur première rencontre à Dunkerque. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la manière dont l'avait regardé Tommy tandis qu'il l'avait découvert en train d'enterrer un cadavre. Gabriel avait eu peur, mais l'autre avait réussi à le rassurer d'un simple regard. C'était exactement cette même sérénité qu'il lisait dans les iris bleus éternellement fixes de la photographie.

Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs lorsque la femme fit irruption dans le salon.

 _" This picture was taken a week before Dunkirk._ _"_

Gabriel se retourna vers la femme qui lui présenta une tasse de thé.

\- Thank you.

Il prit méticuleusement la boisson chaude de sa main libre.

 _" You can take a sit if you want to._ _"_

Gabriel s'assit sur le divan tandis qu'elle prit place dans le fauteuil juste en face. Il prit une gorgée de thé avant de déposer le tout sur la table basse à ses côtés. La femme lui sourit de nouveau.

 _" Tommy's not here, but he must be on his way home right now. He'll be here in a few minutes._ _"_

Gabriel hocha la tête tandis qu'il ressentit une certaine excitation s'emparer de lui. Il venait d'avoir la confirmation que Tommy était toujours vivant et qu'il habitait toujours à cette adresse. Il s'apprêtait à le voir et même s'il avait toujours l'impression de flotter dans un rêve, il tâchait de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Gabriel était nerveux de le revoir. Il ignorait dans quel état se trouvait Tommy et s'il se souvenait de lui. Il angoissait aux idées négatives qui s'immisçaient en lui et il tentait de se réconforter.

Si elle connaissait son prénom et si elle l'avait invité à entrer chez elle, c'était sans doute parce que Tommy lui avait un peu parlé de lui, non ?

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. La femme semblait le détailler de nouveau et Gabriel se sentait légèrement intimidé. Il fuyait son regard en prenant de nouvelles gorgées de thé comme si cette action lui permettait de pouvoir échapper à son attention.

 _" Your letter saved my son._ _"_ fit-elle après un certain moment.

Cette simple phrase attira toute son attention. Il regarda la femme dans les yeux tandis qu'elle jouait avec la cuillère qui reposait dans sa tasse. Elle semblait soudainement être à mille lieux, comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

 _" He was so lost, so scared… I've never saw him like that and it broke my heart._ _But your letter… "_

Elle s'interrompit et Gabriel eut un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait, mais sa voix mélancolique n'indiquait rien de bon. Le simple fait de savoir que Tommy avait souffert d'une quelconque manière le rendit terriblement triste. Il baissa la tête, incapable de la regarder plus longtemps.

 _" Thank you for that. Thank you for being here today. He will be so happy to see you._ _"_

Gabriel espérait que ce soit vrai. Il avait peur de la réaction qu'aurait Tommy. Il ignorait ce par quoi il était passé. Il savait pertinemment que ceux qui avaient participé à la guerre avaient changé. Il avait lui-même constaté certains changements chez sa personne et s'il avait acquis plus de confiance en lui, il était également devenu très nerveux. Qu'en était-il de son camarade ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Gabriel entendit la voix de Tommy résonner dans la maisonnée.

 _" Hi mom, I'm back! "_

La mère de Tommy offrit un sourire rayonnant à Gabriel avant de se lever.

Le cœur de Gabriel se mit à s'emballer tandis qu'il se leva à son tour. Il savait que dans quelques instants, il reverrait Tommy pour la première fois depuis des années et il était partagé entre l'excitation et l'angoisse. Il resta immobile en mettant tout son poids sur sa canne qui lui servait littéralement de pilier en cet instant fatidique.

 _" Did you have a nice day?_ _"_ demanda sa mère en se déplaçant légèrement vers l'entrée du salon.

Gabriel entendit Tommy se déplacer et il prit une grande inspiration. Ses mains étaient moites et il ignorait combien de temps il serait capable de supporter la pression qu'il se mettait.

 _" It was okay. Mister Wallace was telling funny stories once again and mister Blackwood…_ _"_

Tommy s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il arriva face au salon. Son regard s'était aussitôt posé sur Gabriel qui n'avait toujours pas bougé devant le divan.

 _" I'm gonna let you two catch up "_ annonça la mère avec un sourire en coin avant de s'éclipser de la pièce.

Tommy demeura immobile dans son coin, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et les yeux ébahis, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait.

Gabriel restait tout aussi tranquille de son côté, tandis que ses yeux détaillaient Tommy. Ses vêtements étaient sales et son visage était couvert de poussière de charbon ce qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir passé une dure journée. À première vue, il ne semblait pas comporter de blessure majeure. Tout semblait être à sa place et Gabriel fut soulagé par cette confirmation.

Après quelques secondes, Gabriel décida de briser le silence. L'attente lui était trop insupportable.

\- Hi.

Il fit un sourire timide à Tommy.

 _" My God you're here… You're really here…_ _"_

Tommy s'activa enfin et Gabriel retint son souffle. Il traversa le salon à grandes enjambées, tandis que son regard ne quittait toujours pas celui de Gabriel. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui avant de tendre les doigts et de les glisser contre sa joue.

 _" It's you, it's really you…_ _"_

\- It's really me.

Tommy semblait réellement troublé et pour l'espace d'une seconde, Gabriel était persuadé qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Sauf qu'il ne le fit pas. Il resta bien droit à contempler Gabriel comme s'il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire.

Suivant son instinct, Gabriel passa son bras libre par-dessus les épaules de Tommy avant de le rapprocher de lui. Leurs corps furent collés l'un contre l'autre et à ce premier contact, toutes les angoisses de Gabriel s'envolèrent comme si le simple fait d'avoir Tommy à proximité de lui l'avait convaincu qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il avait eu tellement peur que l'autre le rejette, mais ce n'était visiblement pas dans les intentions de Tommy. Leur étreinte fut complète lorsque Tommy passa ses bras autour de Gabriel avant de le serrer contre lui et d'enfouir son visage au creux de son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant une minute, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Gabriel avait fermé les yeux afin de mieux apprécier ce moment qui était enfin devenu réalité. Il ne croyait toujours pas à la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir avoir Tommy près de lui. Il aurait pu être mort ou être porté disparu, mais il avait survécu à la guerre. Il était même revenu en un seul morceau, ce qui était encore plus exceptionnel. Peut-être qu'une force divine les avait protégés d'une quelconque manière, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Gabriel remerciait le ciel pour cette réunion.

Tommy releva légèrement la tête et Gabriel ouvrit les yeux. Leurs visages étaient si près l'un de l'autre que le bout de leur nez se touchait délicatement.

 _" You did it. You found me "_ murmura Tommy.

Avant même que Gabriel n'ait eu le temps de pouvoir lui répondre, les lèvres de Tommy s'emparèrent des siennes. À ce moment-là, Gabriel eut une fois de plus l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux comme lors de leur baiser en Égypte. Tout ce qui comptait était cet échange qui se déroulait avec passion. Oubliant totalement que la mère de Tommy devait sans doute se trouver à proximité, Gabriel approfondit le baiser sans même réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Tommy répondit à ce changement sans reculer. Il serra même son emprise sur le corps de Gabriel qui laissa tomber sa canne sur le sol afin de mieux pouvoir agripper Tommy contre lui.

Un bruit dans la cuisine les ramena à la réalité et ils interrompirent leur baiser, légèrement essoufflé.

Tommy eut un petit rire lorsque ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le visage de Gabriel.

 _" I totally forgot how dirty I can be after a day at work._ _I'm sorry. "_

\- I don't mind, fit Gabriel avec un sourire.

Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage de Tommy qui avait désormais l'air serein en dépit de la crasse noire qu'il avait çà et là.

 _" Come with me. "_

La main de Tommy glissa dans la sienne et Gabriel se pencha légèrement afin de pouvoir rattraper sa canne qui était restée sur le sol. Il se laissa ensuite guider par Tommy qui le conduisit dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait tout près. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la petite pièce avant que Tommy ne referme derrière eux. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte du placard à rangement avant d'en sortir une débarbouillette et une serviette propre. Il humidifia le gant de toilette avant de se retourner vers Gabriel et de nettoyer les quelques taches qu'il avait sur son visage. Tandis que Tommy exécutait son travail, Gabriel sentit une profonde affection l'envahir. À ce moment il savait qu'il ne voulait plus être séparé de lui, quelle que soit la raison. Il savait que si Tommy disparaissait une fois de plus de sa vie, il n'arriverait pas à survivre. Il avait besoin de lui plus que jamais.

Il s'attardait aux petits détails de son visage sale et fatigué. Pourtant, en dépit de tout ça, Gabriel le trouvait parfait. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau.

Tommy lui offrit un sourire.

 _" All new. "_

Il se retourna vers le miroir avant de se laver le visage à son tour. Gabriel resta planté là, observant chaque mouvement que faisait Tommy tandis qu'il s'aspergeait le visage à grands jets d'eau. Il lui semblait voir cette scène au ralenti, comme s'il captait toute la grâce et la beauté de ce simple geste. Il continuait de le regarder tandis que l'autre s'essuyait le minois avec la serviette. Gabriel devait avoir l'air complètement con, mais il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de cette expression d'émerveillement peinte sur son visage.

Tommy le vit dans le miroir et il eut un rire avant de se retrouver vers lui.

 _" What's going on? "_

Il tenait toujours la serviette entre ses mains. Gabriel vit son regard amusé.

\- Je t'aime.

L'expression de Tommy changea du tout au tout. Il passa de l'amusement à l'étonnement en l'espace d'une seule seconde.

 _" W-what…? "_

\- I love you. I really do.

Tommy abandonna la serviette dans un coin de la salle de bain avant de se rapprocher de Gabriel. Sa main se posa doucement contre sa joue et ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens. Son étonnement était toujours présent, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre : il semblait soulagé.

 _" I love you too "_ souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Gabriel fut plus qu'heureux d'entendre Tommy prononcer les mots sacrés à son intention. Il n'avait jamais douté des sentiments qu'il avait pu ressentir à son égard, mais Tommy aurait pu taire ses émotions. Le simple fait qu'il lui ai avoué à son tour valait tout l'or du monde aux yeux de Gabriel. Il avait l'impression que leur relation venait d'évoluer en quelque chose de plus concret, de plus fusionnel.

Après ce nouvel échange, ils sortirèrent de la salle de bain. Main dans la main, Tommy le conduisit à l'étage supérieur de la maison. Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'arrière tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers. Il croyait que la mère de Tommy allait surgir de nulle part, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Sans doute qu'elle était trop occupée à faire la cuisine. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre de Tommy qui referma la porte derrière lui.

La pièce était plutôt sobre. Il n'y avait pas de décorations. Que le strict nécessaire. Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de se faire davantage de réflexion puisqu'il fut attiré vers Tommy qui semblait soudainement très avide de contacts. Gabriel se laissa enflammé par sa perspicacité qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit assez rapidement. S'ils avaient dû s'abstenir durant leur courte réunion en Égypte, là ils pouvaient se permettre de s'aventurer sur des terrains inconnus.

Tommy surplomba Gabriel et il s'arrêta soudainement pour le regarder une fois de plus. Il semblait hésiter à se lancer comme s'il prenait réellement conscience de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partager. Gabriel remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement et il fronça légèrement les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- Are you okay ?

 _" I'm fine it's just… I'm so happy to be with you… I still can't believe you're here with me in my bedroom. It's so surreal. I feel like it's all a dream and I'm gonna wake up soon and you'll be gone and I- "_

\- I'm not gonna go anywhere. This is real. My feelings for you are real. I'm not gonna leave you, I swear.

Gabriel s'appuya sur ses coudes avant de soulever le haut de son corps afin d'embrasser Tommy sur les lèvres.

\- I'm not gonna go except if you tell me to.

 _" Then you're staying here with me. "_

Tommy embrassa de nouveau Gabriel avant de le repousser doucement sur le lit. Les choses reprirent exactement là où ils les avaient laissées quelques secondes plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y eut plus d'hésitation d'un côté comme de l'autre. La passion et les découvertes étaient au rendez-vous. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent peau contre peau et Gabriel eut l'impression d'être traversé par un choc électrique. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine tandis que ses doigts et ses lèvres découvraient chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre. Il acceptait volontiers les caresses que lui offrait Tommy tout en lui redonnant toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour lui. C'était doux, tendre et très charnel. Rapidement, Gabriel perdit toute notion tandis qu'il se donnait à cœur joie dans ces nouveaux élans d'affection.

Même s'ils ne se rendirent pas jusqu'au bout pour cette première fois, ils parvinrent tout de même à atteindre un plaisir insoupçonné et partagé. Ils restèrent nus sous les draps sans parvenir à se détacher de l'autre tandis que le bonheur s'immisçait dans leurs cœurs respectifs. Aux yeux de Gabriel, ce moment fut parfait et il sentait que c'était réciproque lorsqu'il vit l'énorme sourire qui illuminait le visage de Tommy. Ce dernier ne cessait de le regarder et Gabriel ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de celui qui lui avait tant manqué.

 _" Promise me you will never leave me. "_

\- I promise. From now on I will never leave your side ever again.

Gabriel croyait fermement en ces paroles.

Il comptait réellement les honorer.

Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.


End file.
